Cuando te conoci
by Watery Li
Summary: Ella lo sostiene y una gota de sangre cae de su mano, el joven frunce el ceño, toma con sus manos las de ella y envuelve la herida con delicadeza. Ella lo mira sorprendida y sonrojada, después él levanta la mirada y se observan, sonrojados.-"SYAORAAN!"-
1. Prologo

NA: Oh rayos…esto se siente raro…ejem digo HOLAAAAAAA jejejeje este ejem yo soy Watery…em y pues este es el primer fic que escribo así que…sinceramente no espero muchos review nn' es mas no creo recibir alguno jejeje pero no importa prometí que de todas maneras lo subiría así que…(Mel: sip aquí estamos…) ¬¬' oh si esta es Mel mi "linda" conciencia u.u' no andará mucho por aquí así que…(mel: ¬¬ bueno por lo menos no llevo mas de un año diciendo que "lo voy a publicar" y nunca lo hago verdad… ) ejem… bueno ya fue mucho jejeje mas al final…tal vez… ejem ahora si voy a poner declaimer!!!

Declaimer: CCS no me pertenece le pertenece a CLAMP al igual que las mas hermosas historias que he visto ;.;, así q esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo lo hago por q…em por q…por q…por que talvez consiga mas amigos nn…

**Cuando**** te conocí…sentí por primera vez que mi vida tenia sentido…toda mi vida cambio… no podía dejar de verte, de protegerte…de amarte. Te lo prometo… nada te separa de mi lado…te lo prometo…**

**Prologo**

Los rayos de la mañana le daban justamente en la cara, recostado en la parte superior de un gran árbol, donde en primavera salían unas hermosas flores de cerezo…suspiro aburrido, cuando de repente volteo al escuchar un ruido entre las ramas, y ahí vio a una joven subiendo con trabajo, con un puño cerrado con mucho cuidado, la joven lo miro y le sonrió tiernamente provocando que él se sonrojara.

-"Hola… ¿no sabes donde ahí un nido de ave?-pregunto dulcemente la joven, después de unos segundos el chico apunto con su dedo índice hacia arriba mientras que seguía con la boca abierta tratando de decir algo, la joven volteo y logro distinguirlo.

-"Gracias"-le sonrió y siguió subiendo tratando de tener cuidado, cuando por fin llego a donde se encontraba el nido deposito con mucho cuidado al pequeño pajarito que traía en su mano, sonriéndole viendo a sus hermanitos felices de verlo, mientras que el joven la observaba curioso, la chica comenzó a bajar esta vez con ambas manos, tratando de tener cuidado, pero resbalo con una de las ramas y comenzó a caer rápidamente, mientras que gritaba, pero por suerte una mano logro alcanzarla y la sujeto antes de cayera, la joven volteo su rostro hacia arriba y miro al joven que había visto momentos antes.

-"¿Estas bien?"-la observo y vio en su rostro asustado unas lagrimitas mientras que asentía levemente, le sonrió provocando que la chica se sonrojara, la subió con mucho cuidado y la sentó en el tronco del árbol.

-"G-gra...cias…de nuevo"-le sonrió suavemente

-"No ahí de que"- volteo a ver hacia otro lado para que ella no notara el bello sonrojo que acaba de aparecer en su rostro. La joven lo miro extrañada por unos minutos, pero un dolor en su mano hizo que se quejara suavemente, el chico volteo a verla de reojo.

-"¿Segura que estas bien?"-su voz sonó un poco mas fría, pero no por eso menos preocupada, la chica asiente suavemente viéndose la pequeña herida que tenia en su mano, comenzó a observarla casi con curiosidad, mientras que él saca algo de su bolsillo y le tiende la mano esperando a que lo tome

Ella lo observa y se da cuenta que es un pañuelo, lo toma suavemente, sonrojada, y lo ve como si fuera el objeto mas sorprendente y valioso del mundo, mientras que lo sostiene con ambas manos y sin que se de cuenta una gotita de su sangre cae de su mano, el joven frunce el ceño, toma con sus manos las de ella y envuelve la herida con delicadeza mientras que ella lo mira sorprendida y muy sonrojada, después él levanta la mirada y se observan por unos minutos completamente sonrojados,

El aire movió durante unos segundos sus cabellos, y sin saber la razón ni el por que, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse mientras que sus rostros se acercaban lentamente cuando…

-"SYAORAAAAAAN!!"-

El grito rompe de inmediato el encanto entre los castaños, el chico, aun sonrojado, voltea hacia abajo donde ve a una joven, ondeando su brazo en el aire tratando de llamar su atención.

-"Syaoraan…la tía Ieran te esta buscando"-le grito la chica, Syaoran se volteo de nuevo hacia la hermosa joven, pero esta había desaparecido, solo una pequeña hoja caía desde lo alto, la observo sorprendido y comenzó a voltear su cabeza hacia arriba…

-"Syaoraaaaaaaaaaaan!!"-grito por segunda vez, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, el chico suspiro y miro por ultima vez el lugar donde había encontrado a la joven, para después de un salto hacia atrás caer hábilmente en el suelo, cuando ya llevaban unos metros recorridos, su prima lo volteo a ver mientras que él seguía con la vista clavada en el árbol.

-"¿Que tanto hacías allá arriba he?..."-

Pero el joven no le contesto, seguía "concentrado" en el árbol.

Mientas tanto en el árbol de cerezos la joven estaba sentada en una rama junto al nido de aves, con su mano vendada en sus labios, y sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda bien abiertos observando con detenimiento al joven…

-"Syaoran…"-susurro mientras que lo observaba alejarse de ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

NA: ejem insisto esto se siente raro…bueno aquí el prologo, no se muy bien si este fic será aceptado pero wueeeno ya estoy haciendo el intento nn' jejeje

Adiosiiin


	2. El lugar donde te encuentras

Declaimer: CCS no me pertenece si no a CLAMP …jajaja q directa…

Nota: es un Universo Alterno, por lo que no todos se conocen entre si y las cosas talvez sean un poco diferentes

N/A: Waaaaaa se sigue sintiendo raro!!! Ejem digo hola otra vez jejeje, ejem bueno aquí toy con el primer cap, jejeje se me olvidaron muchas cosas en el prologo así que las pondré aquí n.n, bueno me llamo Watery Li, y pues soy escritora principiante jejeje [se nota verdad em mas detalles en mi biooo, ja tengo bio jajajajaja bueno

GRACIAS POR LEER!!

Tenia la idea de este fic desde hace muuucho tiempo pero no había podido publicarlo jejeje [mel: u.u' si aja échale la culpa al tiempo… ¬¬ así y aquí mel con su MINIMA aparición…[mel: ¬¬' ejem bueno em di cuenta de q los guiones bajos no salen u.u así q mejor pondré puntos XD, no se si los paréntesis salgan…ejem bueno ustedes continúen al final los reviews!!!

WAAA tengo reviews!!!!;-; mi vida es hermosa…

Por cierto, siento mucho no haber podido actualizar pero la pag no me dejaba entrar T-T gomen nasaaaai!!!

--·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-**Capitulo 1**-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

"**El lugar donde te encuentras"**

Cuando entraron ala "casa", que más bien era una mansión enorme, Syaoran avanzo por un largo pasillo dejando a su prima sola en la sala.

El pasillo era oscuro y siniestro además de muy largo, en las paredes había cuadros de paisajes desiertos o lúgubres e incluso de personas que mas bien parecían fantasmas , pero él ni siquiera les hacia caso, iba serio, ni siqueria se parecía al joven que había estado en el árbol, ahora parecía un joven frió, distante y cruel… cuando al fin llego al final del pasillo se encontró con una enorme puerta de madera finamente tallada, el despacho de su madre, hace tiempo que no entraba pero estaba seguro de que todo seguía igual.

Toco suavemente y la puerta se abrió, entro y cerro la puerta detrás de él, a unos metros de distancia pudo observar a su madre mirando por la ventana que daba hacia el jardín, se inclino y la mujer le saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza, con una mano le señalo una silla frente a ella.

Era una mujer muy hermosa con una tez blanca y cabellos oscuros al igual que sus ojos y al igual que el muchacho parecía ser muy seria, el joven se sentó y se observaron por unos minutos.

-"¿Me buscaba?, madre"-dijo Syaoran la mujer asintió y se sentó en la silla frente a él.

-"Me temo que tengo malas noticias"-hizo una pausa como reflexionado, cerro los ojos y después de un minuto los volvió a abrir

-"Al parecer nuestros intentos por encontrar al Card Master han resultado fallidos…"-

-"¿Y eso a que se debe?"-pregunto el joven un tanto aburrido fijando su mirada la frente, como si no se encontrara presente, estaba fijamente clavado en la ventana.

-"Ha que su presencia a desaparecido"- dijo su madre con algo de enojo al darse cuenta de su poco interés, ahí fue cuando él joven pareció despertar

-"¿Que?, eso no es posible…"-

-"Me temo que si lo es"-dijo interrumpiéndolo

Se miraron fijamente de nuevo.

-"¿Donde fue la ultima vez que sintieron su presencia?"- pregunto seriamente pero sin dejar de mirar a su madre, sin cambiar su serio tono de voz.

-"Aquí, en Hong Kong"-contesto secamente

Syaoran asintió y permaneció unos minutos en silencio como reflexionando.

-"Entonces… yo lo buscare"-concluyo y se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Ieran, la cual asintió, ya se esperaba eso. Syaoran le dio una inclinación y ella simplemente le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza de nuevo, él dio media vuelta y salio del despacho cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón café claro, como si lo que acababa de oír y decir le importara lo mas mínimo, pero en realidad su mente se encontraba en otro lugar, o mejor dicho en otra persona, no se podía sacar de la cabeza a la hermosa joven que acababa de encontrar en el jardín, su mente divago en el momento en que le vio resbalar y comenzar a caer del árbol el sentimiento que sintió, como si su propia vida se le fuera de sus manos, el momento en que la escucho gritar de miedo e inconscientemente se juro que ella jamás volvería a tener que gritar mas al sentir miedo…Qué extraño

Estaba por salir del pasillo cuando distinguió a su prima esperarlo fuera de este, estaba bastante preocupada.

-"¿Sucedió algo malo?"-fue lo primero que salio de sus labios,

Shaoran la vio fijamente aun serio, después suspiro y la observo mas calmado.

-"No en realidad, de nuevo con el "famoso" Card Master…"-

Su prima suspiro aliviada, se esperaba lo peor… lo volteo a ver de nuevo y vio que estaba distante y viendo hacia una de las enormes ventanas que daban al jardín, siguió su mirada, se junto a su altura, mejor dicho se puso de puntitas y pego su mejilla con la de él de una manera muy cómica pero el seguía en su "universo" y vio el enorme árbol en el que lo había encontrado.

-"Oye, no te enamoraste del árbol ¿verdad?"-

Pero el joven no respondió, se separo violentamente de él pero este seguía sin reaccionar, al parecer no la había escuchado…

-"Syaoran…Syao…"-paso una mano frente a su rostro, nada, tomo aire y se acerco lo mas posible a su oído-"SYAORAN LIIIIIIIII"-el grito fácilmente se escucho por toda la casa, incluso en el jardín lo que provoco que la joven, que trataba de bajar, cayera cómicamente de el árbol, pero al parecer el nombrado no escucho nada…su prima puso cara de horror, era cierto…de sus ojos salieron lagrimitas de miedo gracioso

-"Waaaaaaaaaaaa!...es cierto!!, es cierto!!, Syaoran se enamoro de un árbol de cerezo!!!!"- ahí fue cuando el joven reacciono

-"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"-pero su prima no le hizo caso siguió gritando frenéticamente

-"¡¡¡Syaoran ama a un árbol¡¡¡Syaoran ama a un árbol!!! AAH!!"-

-"¡¡¡¡¡Ya basta Mei Ling!!!!!!"- la chica comenzó a correr por toda la casa con los brazos en el aire gritando, mientras que él trataba de seguirla para hacer que se callara, pero lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta es que por la misma ventana por la que Syaoran había estado mirando, apareció la joven de ojos esmeralda mirándolos con una gotita en la cabeza, pero después comenzó a reír suavemente, luego los observo alejarse y su mirada se fijo en el rostro de Syaoran por lo que al instante se sonrojo.

-"¡¡Oye tu!!"-escucho un grito y volteo asustada.

Mientras que dentro de la casa Mei Ling habia llegado a la segunda planta y seguía gritando

-"¡¡¡Mei Ling ya cállate!!!"- pero esta seguía con su "trauma" cuando el joven se impaciento corrió y la alcanzo tirándola al piso y detrás de ella, él, pero al tratar de pararse, Mei Ling quedo encima de él aplastándolo, la chica seguía gritando pero cuando oyó un "auch" pareció despertar.

-"¿Syaoran que haces ahí?"-el joven resoplo, tenia la cara pegada en el piso con una gota en la cabeza.

-"¡¡Tratanfdo fde seguifte y defifte que tfe callfees!!"-grito todo lo que pudo, ella se levanto de un brinco, y joven pudo respirar de nuevo, dio un largo suspiro y recobro el aliento, volteo a ver a su prima y la vio feo.

-"Fue tu culpa, no reaccionabas y no dejabas de ver el árbol¿que hubieras pensado tu he?"-la vio aun mas feo-"Bueno, bueno ya, lo siento no fue mi intención que toooda la mansión se diera cuenta de tu secreto…"-su mirada no podía ser mas fea que esa, prácticamente la estaba matando con la mirada, la joven se rió nerviosa-"Jejeje era broma…vamos Syao no te enojes…"-trato de calmarlo, o si no, estaba segura de que de verdad la mataría…Syaoran suspiro resignado.

-"Por cierto… ¿que hacías en ese árbol y por que no dejabas de mirarlo he?..."-ahí fue cuando el joven reacciono se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar rápidamente por el pasillo dejando, de nuevo, sola a Mei Ling la chica suspiro, si, ese era su primo.

Mientras que el chico salía rápidamente al jardín en busca de la joven, recordó por que no dejaba de mirar al árbol…

Llego a este y volvió a subir de un salto, miro hacia arriba tratando de buscarla, pero no la encontró, se puso serio, bajo de nuevo y vio a un guardia que parecía dirigirse al árbol, pero al ver al joven se detuvo en seco y le dio una inclinación.

Syaoran lo miro pensativo, tal vez…

-"Oye…no has visto por aquí a una joven con ojos verdes…"-pregunto mas como una orden que como pregunta...

El guardia se sorprendió y levanto levemente la vista

-"Si Señor, aquí habia una joven así, no sabia que era conocida suya así que…"-se detuvo dudando casi por su vida…Shaoran comprendió el mensaje…la habia echado fuera…

Transcurrieron unos segundos y frunció el seño…mientras que el pobre guardia habia comenzado a temblar…el joven comenzó a caminar hacia el, el guardia tembló mas, cuando ya estaba cerca de él le susurro

-"Que preparen mi auto…"-y lo paso así sin mas, el guardia suspiro, estuvo cerca…

Mientras que el joven caminaba deprisa hacia el otro extremo de la mansión, en su mente comenzaron a formarse preguntas.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí¿No se supone que la mansión tiene guardias?

La casa también tiene una barrera mágica ¿COMO LA PASO…?.

Y lo mas importante…

¿QUIEN ERA?

Ahora comenzó a correr hacia su cochera, aun que la manera en la que había entrado lo tenia preocupado, ahora le preocupaba mucho mas encontrarla.

No entendía ni el como, ni el por que de tan extraña situación pero algo le decía que todo eso esta mal…verdaderamente mal…

Llego hasta esta y en la puerta desplegable ya abierta se encontraba su jaguar negro, un sirviente le paso las llaves haciéndole una inclinación que el joven no respondió, subió de un salto, encendió el motor y arranco.

Cuando ya llegaba ala puerta de la mansión, la enorme reja se abrió por si sola, el viento le daba en la cara por al velocidad que llevaba haciendo que su cabello castaño se revolviera aun mas, por el momento eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, tenia que encontrarla…las calles de Hong Kong eran muy peligrosas y el solo pensar lo que podría pasarle hizo que pisara a fondo el acelerador…tenia que encontrarla…

Ya entrada la noche, una joven iba caminando lentamente por una acera, iba abrazándose así misma, tratando de darse un poco de calor, por sus labios rojos del frió salía humo cuando esta respiraba y un suave rubor cubría sus mejillas.

La noche era muy fría, no por nada estaba en pleno invierno, pero ella solo traía una faldita de pastelones azul y una camisa de manga corta amarilla y al igual que la falda estaba desgarrada y sucia, una ráfaga de viento la hizo estremecerse, había estado todo el día dándole vueltas ala enorme ciudad para encontrar un lugar donde dormir, pero no había podido entrar a ningún otro lugar.

Excepto a…se sonrojo cuando recordó al joven que había visto cuando entro ala mansión, pero se entristeció al recordar que un guardia la había echado al encontrarla en el jardín, estaba tan concentrada que cuando iba a cruzar la calle no se dio cuenta del auto que venia a una gran velocidad….

Shaoran iba manejando a toda la velocidad que su auto le permitía, rebasando claramente el limite de velocidad, pero estaba demasiado preocupado por ella, por lo que eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que una joven atravesaba distraída y lentamente la calle, por lo que freno provocando que las llantas rechinaran y la joven volteara horrorizada.

Volteo y vio que el auto se le echaba encima y lo que único que pudo hacer fue quedarse ahí petrificada, mientras veía tantas imágenes pasar ante sus ojos, el auto no se detendría…iba a morir….

_Continuara…_

Holaaaaa otra vez…jejee em haber no soy buena en esto, pero por algunas cosas quite mi fic y lo volví a poner, por eso las amables personas que me pusieron un review antes no están, peeerooo ni crean q las dejare afuera no no no no y mas NO, no soy buena en esto pero creo q desagradecida no soy…

_Celina Sosa_Graciaaas!! Tu me mandaste el primer review ;.; muchas gracias enserio, jejeje bueno eso ya se vera un poco mas adelante gracias por leerpor cierto yo también leo tus lindas historias :p

_Sailor Alluminem Siren:_ Muchas gracias por el review, bueno ya actualice… talvez actualice cada semana jejeje no puedo antes gomen neee, gracias por leer

_Pily14ccs: _HOLAA muchas gracias por tu apoyo amiga ;.; eres muy amable…gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi nn creo q es algo q siempre te agradeceré, ojala actualices pronto, estoy ansiosa!!! Nos vemos pronto y cuídate y como ya dijimos :p q se vallan por un tubo!! jajajajaja

P.D: ESCUCHEEEN, bueno, LEEAAAN TENGO UNA HERMOSISISISIMA NOTICIA CARD CAPTOR SAKURA ESTA SIENDO REETRANSMITIDA!!!!!!!! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! Por el canal boomergan, en mexico es alas 2:30 pm y en argentina alas 4:30 ojala puedan verloooo T-T esto es algo muy hermoso!!!!! Espero q puedan verlo de nuevo y asi vivir la hermosa experiencia [q en lo personal yo[ vivi cuando era una niña nn espero aprovechen la oportunidad!!! Solo era eso….adiooooos


	3. No te sucedera nada

Declaimer: CCS no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP, esta historia es solo para entretener o aburrir…

Nota: Esta historia es un tipo de universo alterno por lo q no todos se conocen

N/A: WAAA!!! LO SIENTO MUCHO!!! Gomen nasai!!! De verdad lo siento muchisisisisisisisisisisisimo, la ultima actualización no salio bien ya q la Pág. no me deja subir los documentos, de veras lo siento, me tarde mas de lo debido y no puse todos los agradecimientos de los reviews, u.u de verdad, disculpen ;-;

Bueno ahora si puse todo lo que tenia que poner, espero q les guste el cap, ojala me dejen su opinión los hermosos reviews abajo…

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Capitulo 2.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**No te sucederá nada…**

Syaoran se dio cuenta de que no alcanzaría a frenar por lo que rápidamente conjuro un hechizo y el auto se detuvo en seco, la joven se desmayo al verlo, él bajo corriendo y logro alcanzarla antes de que se golpeara.

La observo por unos minutos y se dio cuenta de quien era… la sostuvo con aun mas fuerte y la abrazo tiernamente, repegando su cabeza en el cabello de ella, dándose cuenta de lo helada que se encontraba …la abrazo mas fuerte…suspiro fuertemente provocando que el cuerpo de ella se estremeciera un poco.

La vio de frente y se dio cuenta de que solo estaba desmayada, la observo fijamente y frunció un poco el seño, preocupado y con cuidado la soltó de una mano, por lo que la otra la hacerlo mas a él, y toco su frente…TENIA FIEBRE, corrección, ESTABA ARDIENDO EN FIEBRE!!.

Rápidamente la cargo y la subió a su auto recostándola cuidadosamente en el asiento trasero, arranco de nuevo a gran velocidad, pero teniendo cuidado de que ella no se cayera o lastimara…

Mientras tanto en la mansión, Mei Ling estaba mas que preocupada, habia salido toda la tarde y no sabia nada de él lo había llamado varias veces pero no habia contestado, estaba dando vueltas desesperada por la sala de la mansión, cuando escucho que un auto llegaba a gran velocidad corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse son su primo con una chica en los brazos

-"Por Dios, Syaoran que sucedió…"- esté la paso de largo y acomodo a la chica en el enorme sofá que habia en la sala, Mei Ling se acerco a él y observo ala joven , respiraba con dificultad y podía verse claramente que estaba gravemente enferma, rápidamente localizo a un sirviente.

-"¡¡Rápido!! ¡¡Que llamen a un doctor!!"- el sirviente se apresuro y Mei Ling volteo su mirada de nuevo hacia su primo, parecía que estuviese en trance sujetando fuertemente la mano de la joven y viéndola con preocupación, ni siquiera parecía haberla escuchado…al escuchar tanto alboroto Ieran bajo rápidamente y lo que observo la dejo sumamente confundida…

Tenia su mano sujetada con fuerza, no la soltaría…no…no esta vez, esta vez la protegería, costara lo que costara, si era necesario utilizar magia frente a todos lo haría, eso no le importaba, le importaba ella, solo ella…

Respiraba con dificultad y la cabeza le daba vueltas… ¿Dónde estaba…? ¿Por qué se oía a tanta gente?, aun que no habia abierto los ojos se dio cuenta por el ruido que habia por todo el lugar, gente corriendo de aquí para allá, voces preocupadas, pero sobre todo…sentía una mano, una mano sugentado la suya, con gran ternura y calidez, comenzó a abrir los ojos suavemente…lo primero que logro distinguir fue a un joven, a un joven de cabellos castaños, y ojos ámbar…el mismo que habia visto esa mañana…

Syaoran observo que ella abría sus hermosos ojos verdes, ¡estaba bien!, a pesar de estar un poco pálida y que sus mejillas estaban coloradas por la fiebre y sus cabellos castaños un poco desordenados por estar acostada, se veía hermosa… apretó con mas fuerza su mano ala suya… no le pasaría nada, la protegería, aunque aun no conocía siquiera quien era, sabia algo…era la persona mas hermosa e inocente que hubiera visto en su vida…después escucho algo que lo dejo mas convencido de ello.

A pesar de estar muy confundida sabia ala perfección quien era, estaba alegre de estar con él otra vez.

Una sonrisa muy pequeña se formo en sus labios, dejando solo que el castaño pudiese observarla.

-"Syaoran…"-susurro de nueva manera tan suave y calida que solo el susodicho pudo escucharla y volvió a desmayarse…

Abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa, ¿Sabia su nombre…? o solo había sido delirio suyo…No…el la habia escuchado, habia dicho su nombre y después habia caído desmayada, exhausta.

-"Buenas noches…"-saludo el doctor de aspecto amable, en la puerta de la mansión Li, entro y camino unos pasos antes de encontrarse con la señora Li, le dio un inclinación y ella la respondió amablemente.

Después paso a la sala donde vio al joven Li de rodillas ante el sofá, y en el, una hermosa joven de aspecto poco saludable, de inmediato su rostro cambio a uno mas serio y se acerco al sofá.

Syaoran sintió una mano en su hombro derecho que lo sorprendió, volteo con cara de pocos amigos, que cambio de inmediato al descubrir quien era, el doctor le sonrio y le hizo la seña para que se moviera y lo dejara trabajar.

Él lo dudo por unos momentos pero el doctor le sonrió de nuevo haciendo que él se pusiera de pie a su lado, de inmediato el doctor se puso en el lugar que antes el joven habia ocupado, la reviso cuidadosamente, siendo inspeccionado de cerca por el ambarino, después de unos momentos en que todo fue silencio, el doctor se puso de pie y le sonrió calidamente a Shaoran.

-"No tiene de que preocuparse joven Li, ella esta en perfecto estado, esta exhausta y al parecer la fiebre la causo su falta de descanso y comida…"-después volvió a sonreírle con mas calma-"Lo único que necesita es, precisamente eso, mucho descanso y algo de comida, le puse un poco de suero y creo que con eso estará mucho mejor, volveré en unos días para ver como sigue…"- la noticia hizo que Syaoran suspirara de alivio, y le sonriera alegremente al doctor, este se sorprendió mucho ante esa reacción.

-"Se lo agradezco mucho Doctor Ming…"- y le dio una inclinación de gratitud ante la sorpresa de este.

-"N-no…fue n-nada…"-dijo tartamudeando de la impresión y dándole una inclinación algo torpe, después Shaoran se volvió a hincar ante la joven y siguió observándola con mucho cariño.

El Doctor Ming no se lo podía creer, después de tantos años de pensar que ese chico era de hielo… se había roto un brazo por subir a un árbol cuando era mas pequeño y ni siquiera se había quejado cuando le había puesto una inyección y el yeso, eso sin mencionar las múltiples heridas que tenia en todo el cuerpo, producto claro de todo el entrenamiento que había recibido desde muy pequeño…

Y ahora por una joven, que al parecer era desconocida, (por la cara que tenían la señora Li y su sobrina) se ponía de ese modo…prácticamente cerro la boca después de el tiempo que le tomo analizar todo eso.

Bueno todo puedo pasar ¿no?

Regreso en sus pasos y le dio otra inclinación a la señora Li que esta a su vez se la regreso, después le sonrio y le susurro cerca del oído…

-"Al parecer…el hielo por fin se esta derritiendo…"-le sonrió de nuevo y se alejo tomando su saco, que le ofrecía uno de los sirvientes y se retiro dejando a Ieran completamente sorprendida por sus palabras.

No podía creer lo que le habia dicho ese doctor, simplemente no era lógico…así que decidió convenserce con sus propios ojos.

Se volvió hacia donde los jóvenes estaban, observo como su sobrina le daba una manta a su hijo para poder cubrir a esa misteriosa joven, vio que este le sonrio agradecido y después vio como la cubria con mucho cuidado, tratando de no despertarla

…Era cierto…

La observaba con todo el cariño que sus ojos podian pedirle, ahora se veía mucho mejor, tal y como la habia visto esa mañana…la observo durante mucho tiempo, pero él ni siquiera se dio cuenta, y de repente sintió un deseo casi loco de darle un beso…así que se inclino lentamente hacia ella, ya casi llegaba a sus labios…

-"¡¡¡¡QUE HACES SYAORAN!!!!- grito sorpresivamente su "adorada" prima Mei Ling provocando así que él se deslizara hacia delante y casi cayera sobre la joven, pero por suerte alcanzo a detenerse antes de aplastarla, en ese momento ella se movió un poco y quedo a unos centímetros de su boca, mientras que murmuraba cosas que él no pudo entender.

Syaoran estaba por caer encima de ella, pero con mucho cuidado se incorporo lentamente, dejando a ala joven descansar un rato mas, cuando ya estaba de pie de nuevo junto al sofá, suspiro un tanto mas aliviado.

Después, de nuevo, volteo a ver a su prima con ojos de cuchillo y ella, de nuevo, rió nerviosa.

-"Jeje ups, perdona…"-le sonrió-"Pero no esta bien que trates de besarla cuando esta dormida no crees…"- y le guiño un ojo picaramente.

Syaoran se puso completamente rojo y se volteo hacia otro lado, con los brazos cruzados y cara molesta, Mei Ling se rió por su reacción.

-"No estaba tratando de besarla yo…solo…em…"-intentaba pensar en una buena excusa para tal acercamiento, mientras que su prima lo veía con una sonrisa picara.

-"Em…yo…"-

-"¿Si?"-

-"Em…yo…NO TENGO POR QUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES"-grito lo mas sereno que pudo tratando de que los colores se le bajaran de la cabeza.

Mei Ling se rió de nuevo pero esta vez mas fuerte.

-"Jajajajajaja, como tu digas jajajajaja"-

Al ver que su prima no dejaría de reírse por lo menos en un bueno rato suspiro resignado y volvió a lo que de verdad le importaba, se giro hacia la chica y la vio con cara de pánico y sudando frió mientras decía algunas cosas que casi no podía comprender…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-"¡¡¡Ahí esta!!!"-grito la voz de un hombre_

_-"¡¿Donde?!"-grito otra_

_-"! Por ahí!"-los gritos no paraban y la oscuridad de la noche ya se hacia presente…_

_Unos pasos, una respiración, pero sobre todo…llanto, un llanto triste que no parecía acabar…._

_Tropezó y cay__o de cara, se quedo ahí unos segundos, mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos…_

_-"¡¡¡Ya lo __vi!!!"-grito una voz tan tenebrosa que de inmediato hizo que se pusiera de pie e intentara seguir huyendo…_

_Sus pies ya no podían mas, pronto cederían ante el cansancio, su cuerpo estaba completamente adolorido y sus ojos cada vez le pesaban mas…ya no podía, ya no podía mas…cayo hincada, cerro los ojos y se abrazo de un árbol, esperando…esperando a que vinieran por ella y al fin todo terminara... _

_-"¡¡¡No puedes darte por vencida!!!"-le gritaba una voz en su cabeza…_

_-"¡¡¡No ahora!!!"- le grito otra_

_-"Pero…es que ya no puedo mas…"-contestaba suplicante_

_-"Vamos, no puedes rendirte ahora… ¡no puedes permitir que se apoderen de ellas!"-_

_Permaneció con los ojos cerrados un momento mas, luego los abrió y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba se puso de pie, escuchando claramente como sus perseguidores ya casi la alcanzaban...tenia que encontrar un lugar donde ocultarse…_

_De repente sintió mucha calidez, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a seguirla, cuando los abrió se dio cuenta de que por fin había salido de ese horrible bosque, para encontrarse con una enorme mansión protegida por muros…pero mas que por muros, por magia… sin siquiera pensarlo comenzó a caminar hacia ella cuando volvió a escuchar mas gritos y pasos, se detuvo y miro hacia atrás...ya estaban ahí…corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, cerro los ojos y atravesó las murallas…_

_Cuando llegaron al lugar no pudieron localizarla_

_-"! Demonios ¡"-grito uno con mucho odio, apretó los puños y los dientes y sus ojos se volvieron a un mas rojos de odio…_

_-"__¡¡¡ENCUENTRENLO!!!"-grito completamente exasperado, rápidamente los hombres que estaban a su alrededor se dispersaron por toda la zona, mientras que él se acerco al muro y lo toco, de inmediato sintió como su piel se quemaba por el contacto, y se dio cuenta de lo que ya suponía…era imposible entrar ahí…_

_Suspiro, ahora estaba a salvo de esos hombres… cerro los ojos, se sentó en el césped fresco, y respiro el aire limpio que se sentía ahí, los abrió lentamente y observo el mas hermoso jardín que algún día hubiera visto…sonrió, estaba bien escondida detrás de unos arbustos, volteo a ver el cielo nocturno, la luna ya se observaba en el oscuro cielo…lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos…_

_-"Yukito…Kero…"-susurro suavemente quedando profundamente dormida._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Syaoran observo extrañado a la joven.

Después de unos momentos de moverse en el sillón y comenzar a sudar y temblar, comenzó a llorar y a suplicar cosas que no pudo descifrar…se acerco a ella y le acaricio la mejilla, la joven suspiro…como si se lo agradeciera, al fin se habia quedado profundamente dormida y al parecer la pesadilla ya habia pasado…la observaba con preocupación…

¿Qué pudo haberle sucedido…? Se hinco de nuevo junto a ella y le tomo una mano, haciendo que ella emitiera un pequeño suspiro entrecortado.

Mientras que Mei Ling, quien ya habia parado de reír, observaba a su primo con una mirada de asombro que de inmediato cambio a una de ternura…de verdad estaba preocupado, sonrió, estaba segura que esa chica le caería muy bien, claro si algún día despertaba…

Abrió los ojos aun mas

No había pensado en eso…si la chica no despertaba…no…tenia que despertar o de lo contrario…no quería pensar ni como se pondría Syaoran…sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar esos pensamientos, observo que en la orilla del sillón había otra manta, sonrió, la tomo y se acerco a su primo.

Syaoran estaba realmente preocupado, la pobrecita se veía muy mal, demasiado agotada, pero por lo menos su cuerpo ya no estaba frió… ¿frió? ¿Desde cuando había dejado de sentirlo…?

Sintió que algo le cubría el cuerpo y se volteo hacia atrás, ahí vio a Mei Ling acomodándole la manta que le acababa de poner, le sonrió en agradecimiento y ella le devolvió el gesto, ese día había sonreído tanto…

-"Syaoran…"-

El aludido volteo hacia las escaleras, ahí estaba su madre… ¡Se le había olvidado que estaba ahí!, trato de calmarse, después de pasar de morado a pálido trato de recuperar un poco su color, su madre lo observaba seriamente…

-"Si…madre"-dijo bastante mas sereno de lo que estaba

-"Mañana hablaremos acerca de los acontecimientos de esta noche…"-Syaoran se puso terriblemente serio –"Por lo pronto lleva a esta jovencita a una de las habitaciones…"-eso lo extraño bastante, vio que su madre lo miraba inquisitivamente así que decidió acabar con eso

-"Si madre, enseguida…que pase buena noche…"-le dio una leve inclinación, Ieran la contesto con un asentimiento y siguió subiendo por las escaleras…

Suspiro, era su tía pero por Dios…¡¡DABA MIEDO!!... no sabia ni como le hacia Syaoran para verla a los ojos…le dio un escalofrió solo de pensarlo.

Abrió los ojos y vio como Syaoran ya traía a la misteriosa chica en brazos y ya se disponía a irse, al parecer la estaba esperando, tomo ambas mantas y subió delante de él.

Cuando llegaron a la segunda planta vieron el enorme corredor lleno de puertas, todas talladas en madera…se detuvo un momento para voltear a verlo , solo para que le indicara a que habitación llevarla, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba mucho mas entretenido en observar el rostro de la castaña como si fuera un bebe recién nacido…sonrió y una chispa de travesura salio de sus ojos.

Rió suavemente y siguió su camino, sabiendo a la perfección que él la seguiría ya que difícilmente pensaba que estuviera en ese universo.

Siguió derecho hasta el final del pasillo, sonrio de nuevo, ya quería ver su cara mañana cuando se diera cuenta…

Abrió la segunda y espero ahí hasta que él entrara y la depositara sobre la enorme cama que había allí, enfrente de esta había un tocador, a un lado una puerta y junto ala cama, una enorme ventana que deba hacia un balcón, toda la habitación estaba en tonos rosas y blancos, sonrio de nuevo…no se había dado cuenta…

La dejo muy suavemente en la cama, y ella volvió a suspirar sonriendo un poco, él sonrio abiertamente…parecía un ángel mal herido que regresaba a casa…quiso quedarse ahí eternamente observando solo como dormía, solo observándola a ella…

-"Ya vamonos Syaoran…"- le susurro la Mei Ling mientras se hincaba junto a el. –"Mañana podrás verla todo el tiempo que quieras…pero creo que ya es hora de que ambos descansen un poco ¿no lo crees…?"-

El joven asintió resignado, suspiro y vio como su prima se ponía de pie y le daba la espalda para salir de ahí…él hizo lo mismo, pero antes de irse la observo por ultima vez y le acomodo unos cabellos que tenia en la frente…de nuevo la observo con ternura…

-"Vamos Syaoran…"-volvió a llamarlo

Suspiro resignado de nuevo y se dio la vuelta lentamente, Mei Ling salio de la habitación y cuando salía la observo de nuevo, con el reflejo que la luna le daba se veía aun mas hermosa…cerró la puerta suavemente y se dirigieron cada uno sus cuartos…

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación un nuevo suspiro salio de los labios de la joven…

-"Syaoran…"-

_Continuara…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

N/A:Oh wueeenooo, XD fue amor a primera vista q se puede hacer…jejejeje ejem bueno ahora si pondre bien los reviews, espero q esten todos y de antemano me disculpo si me falto alguien

_Ciliegia: _Holas!! Tu eres del cap pasado, espero q te este gustando la historia nn gracias por tu apoyo!! Nos vemos

_Silvita: _Holaaaa!! Waaa!!! Muchas gracias por el review ;-; tu review tambien es del cap pasado, gomen por no poderte!! T-T creo q al no le gusto por q no me deja subir caps…TTTT wuaaaaaa ejem bueno, nn te agradesco muuuuchoooooo el apoyo nn y tambien la aclaracion nn jejeje tienes razon me he dado cuenta de q en varios fics esos "detalles" estan presentes en otros fics, de verdad te agradesco muchisisisisisimo el apoyo ya q tu eres una execelente escritora, persona y amiga nn de verdad muchas gracias!! por cierto me disculpo si a veces no te llegan reviews de mi parte…es q no siempre puedo leer los caps hasta cuando estoy en mi casa uu pero aun asi ten por seguro q los leo!!! Ejem oye tomoyooooo sabes? Creo q te hablan por ayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa(mel: si, si por acaaaaaaa!!! Jejeje (uye toyota yo te sostengo a eriol con un garrote!!!)

_Katherine-Poter-Lupin: _holaaa!! Gracias por el review nn nos vemos pronto!

_Superalo…soy yo: _holas! Jejeje q curioso nick nn', por cierto o.o ese es el nick o es klaus o.o? espero q puedas dejarme claro eso nn por favor, te agradesco mucho el apoyo y tambien el reviewXD, q suerte tienes! Aca hace un calor insoportable! T-T pero weno es la estacion q se le va a hacer :p q estes bien nos vemos, por cierto disculpame por no ponerte en los agradecimientos del cap anterior!!

_vivi-chan: _holaa!! Jajajaja creo q ati te conosco :p, espero q te acuerdes de mi, gracias por tu review, disculpa q en el cap anterior no te alla mencionado, de verdad lo siento mucho!!

_Norely: _hola! Muchas gracias por el review nn perdona q no te mencionara en el cap enterior, q estes bien

_Aneth: _holas!!! Waaa gracias por el review ;-; tu fic esta genial!!! Ojala lo actualizes pronto nn, por cierto perdoname si a veces no te mando review…SI LEO TU HISTORIA!! Lo q pasa es q como no tengo Internet en mi casa tengo q copiarme los caps en un disquet y traerlos a mi casa para leerlos tranquilamente, de verdad disculpame si eso llega a suceder, nos leemos pronto adioos_  
_

_Celina Sosa: _holaaa! Otra vez nn' jjejejeje perdona lo del ultimo cap, lo siento se me habia olvidado aclarar eso tambien, es un UA por lo q no se conocen uu' gomen por no aclarar esooo nn jmuchas gracias por considerar la historia buena nn de verdad MUCHAS GRACIAS!

_Li-Saku-chan: _holaaa! Wa q bueno q te guste nn bueno te fascine y te encante! nn jejejeje perdon por la confusion de los nombres es q en el prologo no le pude cambiar antes de subirlo - como ahí tanta confusion entre q si es Syaoran o Shaoran bueno me confundi…XD pero de q es lindo es lindo XD Wa lindo lobito jajajaja gracias por leer

_Paola: _gracias por el review nn de verdad te lo agradesco ojala sigas leyendo, adios

_Riza-trisha: _hola! Yo muy bien y tup? nn te agradesco mucho que lo estes leyendo! Ojala puedas seguir leyendo, nn adioos


	4. Mi nombre es

Declaimer: CCS no me pertenece si no a CLAMP esta historia es sin fines de lucro ni me pegan nada XD

Nota: Este es un Universo Alterno, por lo q las cosas talvez no estén como en la serie y no todos los personajes se conozcan

N/A: WAAA q penaaa!!! i.i jejeje es q aun me da algo de vergüenza --' (mel: o.o? algoooo) ¬¬ ejem, bueno en este cap se aclara un misterio no muy misterioso XD jajajaja si como si nadie supiera el nombre de la "chica misteriosa" (mel: nn claro q todos lo saben no son tan…em como decirlo…lentos…como otras personas q yo conosco ¬.¬) ¬¬ ejem bueno ojala les guste nn los reviews abajoooo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Capitulo 3**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Mi nombre es…**

Los rayos del sol le comenzaban a dar en el rostro, por lo que perezosamente cambio de posición dándole la espalda para seguir durmiendo placidamente, pero al parecer el sol no deseaba eso ya que cada vez que se movía una rayo de luz la alcanzaba.

Después de unos minutos, dijo algo un poco molesta, como si le reclamara al sol que saliera tan temprano y le interrumpiera el hermoso sueño que estaba teniendo… además de hacerla levantarse de esa suave y mullida cama en la cual descansaba…

Un momento…

-"¿¡¡Suave y mullida!!?"-grito casi sin querer al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama un poco agitada, volteo a todas direcciones para buscar alguna pista del lugar donde se encontraba, pero solo pudo ver una silla junto a ella, como si alguien se hubiera sentado ahí…

Se puso de pie y se dio cuenta de que sus heridas estaban cubiertas por vendajes…lo vio un poco sorprendida, se observo todo el cuerpo y vio que traía otra ropa, una especie de pijama rosa, se observo de nuevo con extrañeza…volteo hacia la enorme ventana por donde entraban los calidos rayos del sol.

Abrió un poco las cortinas y observo el hermoso jardín de esa casa… una hermosa sonrisa llena de alegría lleno su rostro, bueno, por lo menos ahora sabia donde estaba…se sonrojo, estaba en la casa de…

Esa presencia……

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se escondió detrás de las cortinas, comenzó a agitarse su respiración, callo de rodillas y comenzó a temblar de miedo…imposible… se abrazo así misma con pánico…imposible…ellos no podían estar allí…no…una lagrima silenciosa callo de cada una de las hermosas esmeraldas…

Escucho voces en el pasillo, volteo horrorizada…no…mas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos…se puso de pie y comenzó a observar la habitación, tenia que encontrar un modo de cómo salir de ahí…los pasos se acercaban cada vez mas…mas…mas…ya estaba entrando…

-"Vamos date prisa…"-dijo alguien ya dentro de la habitación, esperando a que la otra persona entrara

-"Ya voy, ya voy no me apresures…no va a irse a ninguna parte…"-

-"Quiero asegurarme esta vez…"

Volteo hacia la cama desordenada…no había nadie…

-"¡Ahí no!…donde esta ahora…"-

Seguía viendo la cama seriamente

-"Rápido, que registren toda la casa y que no paren hasta que sea…"-

-"Si, si ya voy"- interrumpió la otra voz, salio rápidamente de la habitación y la otra persona se quedo estudiándola cuidadosamente… ¿por que siempre desaparecía?...salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta, pero 3 segundos después se abrió de nuevo…no, no había nadie…volvió a cerrarla pero esta vez con mas desesperación.

Suspiro y de inmediato cayo adolorida al suelo, de un salto se había puesto en el techo para que no la vieran, pero como se puso de espaldas solo pudo escuchar la voz de sus perseguidores…trato de ponerse de pie, pero cayo de rodillas con un quejido.

Observo su pierna y vio que esta sangraba por encima del vendaje, lo miro algo triste…habían sido tan amables con ella…suspiro con tristeza, bueno si así tenia que ser.

Se puso de pie con mucho cuidado, se quejo otra vez, pero no se detuvo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, caminaba toda adolorida y con dificultad pero siguió y con mucho cuidado la abrió.

Asomo su cabeza hacia ambos lados del enorme pasillo…no había nadie…así que eligió el lado izquierdo y dio vuelta, ya que el derecho parecía conducir hacia unas escaleras hacia la parte de abajo.

Tendría que saltar por una ventana.

Se sostuvo unos momentos de la pared…su respiración estaba agitada…todo le daba vueltas…sacudió la cabeza, no, ahora no podía ponerse débil…si esos hombres estaban ahí era muy peligroso para ese amable chico que la había ayudado, se sonrojo, sacudió de nuevo la cabeza.

No podía pensar en él en esos momentos, tenia que salvarlo…tenia que salir de ahí… o esos hombres lo…

Escucho unas voces que venían a lo lejos y comenzó a caminar mas rápido, entro en el pasillo que cada vez se hacia mas oscuro sosteniéndose de la pared, mientras que arrastraba su pierna derecha, la cual ya no podía mover…cayo de nuevo…vio unas escaleras entre la oscuridad y con dificultad llego hasta ellas…las subió lentamente y se escondió.

-"No se que le pase…"-dijo una

-"Si tienes razón ha estado muy extraño desde ayer…"-contesto otra

-"Si…desde que esa chiquilla llego…"-las voces se alejaron…pero ella comenzó a llorar silenciosamente…era su culpa…todo su culpa…Syaoran…ese era el nombre de ese joven que había sido tan amable y que ahora por su culpa estaba en peligro…

Se seco las lagrimas y volteo al frente ya todo estaba oscuro, hacia atrás, igual, todo oscuro.

Comenzó a respirar rápidamente…le tenia pánico a la oscuridad…le recordaba tanto aquel horrible lugar…sus hermosos ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de nuevo, cayo de rodillas y se quedo petrificada completamente…ya no podía moverse…su cuerpo ya no respondía…estaba temblando…todo estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver ni oír nada… como si la oscuridad se la estuviera tragando lentamente…torturándola con imágenes horribles…

Las imágenes la atacaron todas a la vez y tan rápido que su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, cerró los ojos con dolor y puso ambas manos en su cabeza.

Se quejo, pero esos recuerdos no se alejaban… empezó a escuchar cosas, escucho pasos, gritos y después nada…había caído inconsciente…

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-"jajajaja"- la risa alegre se escucha__ba por todo el lugar acompañada por unos pasos._

_-"No corras tan rápido o te vas a caer…"-dijo una vocecita _

_-"No lo haré ya veras…"- le contesto la voz a la que le pertenecía esa alegre risa. Comenzó a correr de nuevo. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de alguien que no podía verse más allá de su boca ya que la sombra de un árbol lo cubría._

_-"Ahí esa niña…"- se quejo la vocecita_

_-"Vamos déjala…después de todo son pocos los días en los que puede relajarse"-contesto con cierta nostalgia el otro…_

_-"Si en eso tal vez tengas razón…pero…"-observo con preocupación ala niña que corría detrás de una enorme mariposa azul…_

_La otra persona se puso seria también…_

_-"No te preocupes, se que ella podrá…"-_

_-"Si, talvez tengas razón pero…"-la vocecita callo de repente con tristeza, de verdad estaba preocupado por ella…_

_-"¡Kero! ¡Yukito!...vengan a ver esto…¡¡es hermoso!!"- los susodichos voltearon hacia la persona que les gritaba a lo lejos y ondeaba la mano en el aire para llamar su atención._

_-"Vamos…nuestra ama nos llama"-le dijo el joven y comenzó a salir de la sombra del árbol para caminar hasta esa persona tan especial para el… _

_-"Si…"-susurro el otro mientras lo seguía, volteo un momento hacia el cielo_

_-"!!Vamos Kero¡¡"-volvió a llamarlo aquella alegre persona y decidió sonreír y obedecer_

_-"Ya voy, ya voy"-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Abrió los ojos lentamente y con cansancio, se incorporo con cuidado y se sentó en la cama. Estaba ahí de nuevo…acaso… ¿todo había sido un sueño?, se toco la frente y sintió ahí una nueva venda en ella, volteo hacia arriba curiosa tratando de verla, haciendo que se viera tierna así, volteo a verse la mano, aun cubierta por el pañuelo…

-"Así que no fue un sueño…"-susurro sin moverse

-"Creo que no…"-

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa…había alguien mas ahí… con cuidado volteo su cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz y vio ahí a el joven que había visto hacia poco, se le quedo viendo por largo rato…

Tenia el cabello castaño y sus ojos ámbar eran tan profundos que sentía que se hundía en ellos, era fuerte y alto o eso parecía ya que estaba sentado en una silla a unos metros de su cama, y la observaba con mucho cariño y ternura.

Era hermosa…de eso no tenia duda, y al parecer era bastante tierna…sus ojos verde esmeralda le encantaban…en realidad fueron lo que lo dejo prendado de ella…sus cabellos castaños eran largos y sedosos…era tan pequeñita y delgada que sentía que si la abrazaba demasiado fuerte la rompería…pero ala vez, sentía que si no lo hacia alguien podría herirla…

Se observaron durante mucho tiempo con atención, mientras que sus ojos se hundían uno en el otro.

Sonrió, se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar junto a su cama.

La observo con más cuidado y le volvió a sonreír haciendo que la joven se sonrojara.

Levanto su mano para acariciar su mejilla y el sonrojo aumento mas cuando esta la alcanzo, la joven cerro un poco los ojos… sonrió mas, se veía aun más hermosa así…cuando quito su mano ella lo observaba con atención y asombro, puso sus manos sobre el mullido colchón, tratando de acercarse más a ella.

-"Hola…me llamo Syaoran Li, y yo vivo aquí… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"-le pregunto con voz tranquila tratando de darle confianza…aun que no parecía ser necesario ya que la chica le sonrió con ternura haciendo que esta vez el fuera él sonrojado…

La joven le dio una inclinación.

-"Mucho gusto, gracias por ser tan amable con migo y cuidar de mi…mi nombre es…"-

-"¡¡¡SYAORAAAAAAN!!!"-ambos voltearon hacia la puerta que se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver a una joven de cabellos negros y ojos entre rojizos y cobrizos, que sonrió alegremente al verlos.

-"¡¡¡WAAAA ya despertaste!!!"-la joven corrió hasta ellos rápidamente, haciendo que saliera una gotita de sus cabezas, se inmediato se recargo en la cama, quitando a su primo de ahí y viendo a la joven con mucha alegría, ella le sonrio aun con la gotita en su nuca.

-"Holaaaaaaaa, mucho gusto yo soy Mei Ling Li, ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿De donde eres? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?, sabes nos preocupaste mucho cuando te vimos así, pero el que mas se preocupo de ti fue él…"-hablo rápidamente y a punto a Syaoran detrás de ella, y le guiño el ojo.

Provocando que la joven se sonrojara y con ella Syaoran.

-"Ejem…Mei Ling…creo que lo mejor será que la dejemos descansar, aun debes estar cansada ¿no es así?"-le dijo viendo a la joven con preocupación.

Pero esta negó suavemente y le regalo otra sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

-"En realidad ya me siento mucho mejor…gracias por preocuparte por mi"-y le dio una leve inclinación con la cabeza. Syaoran se volteo hacia otra dirección completamente sonrojado.

-"N-no fue nada"-tartamudeo

Mei Ling observo divertida toda la situación, su primo se había molestado un poco con ella cuando descubrió a donde la habían llevado…pero en esos momentos creía que había sido lo mas adecuado…sonrió, eso ES lo mas adecuado…

Volteo a ver ala joven de nuevo y vio como esta le sonreía a su primo que estaba sonrojado y volteando hacia otra parte.

-"Y también quiero agradecerles que se tomaran la molestia de curarme"-les sonrió y levanto sus brazos a la vista de los jóvenes Li-"Y encima de prestarme esta bonita ropa"-sonrió.

-"No…fue nada…"-susurro Syaoran aun mirando hacia otro lado.

-"Bueno…"-ambos voltearon a ver ala joven morena –"¿y como te llamas he?"-

-"Es cierto…ya se me había olvidado…"-sonrió –"Bueno mi nombre es Sakura…es un placer conocerlos"-y dio otra inclinación.

Sakura… Sakura…ese era un hermoso nombre, un hermoso nombre para una hermosa chica…pensó Syaoran, al tiempo que la observaba embobado.

-"Wa…que lindo nombre"-dijo Mei Ling sonriéndole, luego se volteo a ver su primo…estaba embobado…sonrió con malicia…se sentó en la silla que dividía a ambos

-"Bueno y como veras este de aquí es mi primo…esta algo embobado y será mejor que tengas cuidado el otro lo vio así con el árbol de cerezos, y fue HORRIBLE…sinceramente creí que estaba enamorado de el…pero ya no importa ¡¡ahora su nuevo, único y verdadero amor eres tu!!"-Sakura se sonrojo y bajo la mirada mientras que Syaoran seguía observándola, Mei Ling sonrió, no la había escuchado…

Sakura volteo a verlo de reojo y el seguía así…embobado…bajo la mirada de nuevo, estaba demasiado sonrojada y lo peor es que él no había dicho nada…lo vio de nuevo, SEGUIA IGUAL… bajo la mirada en cualquier momento le saldría humo de las orejas…

La estruendosa risa de Mei Ling hizo que al fin despertara de su sueño, esta solo se reía y lo apuntaba mientras que Sakura estaba completamente sonrojada y con la mirada baja…rayos…algo había sucedido y el no se había dado cuenta…

-"Que es tan gracioso Mei Ling…"-dijo pesadamente

Pero la joven siguió riéndose a mas no poder…hasta se había caído de la silla en la que estaba… volteo a ver a Sakura

-"¿Qué sucedió?"-pregunto ingenuamente.

Sakura se sonrojo más y subió un poco la mirada…

-"Em…este…es que…ella…di-dijo…que…que t-tu…que tu…-bajo la mirada y en suave susurro dijo- estabas e-enamorado de mi…"-

Syaoran se sonrojo y Mei Ling se rió mas fuerte sujetándose el estomago, Sakura se agacho mas y así duraron por unos minutos hasta que Mei Ling se calmo un poco

-"Si…serán unos hermosos novios"-dijo seria para después reírse igual de fuerte que la otra vez

Ambos se sonrojaron de nuevo

-"¡¡Mei Ling ya basta!!"-le ordeno su primo

Esta se siguió riendo y entre risas le dijo

-"-Entonces jajaja por que esta…aquí jajajajaja"-y apunto con su dedo al suelo, Syaoran se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, Sakura los vio extrañada y bajo la mirada un poco triste.

-"Si soy una molestia no se preocupen, enseguida me iré…"-susurro y comenzó a ponerse de pie lentamente a causa de sus heridas, cuando se puso de pie enseguida comenzó a caer de nuevo.

Cerro los ojos esperando el impacto, pero unos brazos la sujetaron por la cintura, abrió los ojos y vio como el castaño la sostenía para después abrazarla, la oji-verde estaba repegada en el pecho del joven y muy sonrojada.

-"No eres ninguna molestia…"-le susurro –"por el contrario, es todo un placer poder estar a tu lado…"- esto ultimo se lo susurro en la oreja y después recargo la cabeza su hombro.

Sakura estaba completamente sonrojada y boquiabierta, bajo un poco la mirada y cerró los ojos desfrutando de ese calido abrazo.

Mei Ling sonreía con ternura, vio como él la cargaba y la recostaba con cuidado en la espaciosa cama, le sonreía y se quedaban viéndose por unos minutos olvidando por completo que ella estaba ahí…sonrió de nuevo picaramente y sin querer soltó una risita que despertó a los castaños, Syaoran se alejo de la cama un poco sonjorado mientras que Sakura bajo la mirada con un tono carmín en las mejillas.

Después de unos minutos Sakura se atrevió a preguntar

-"Em…disculpen pero…¿Dónde estoy?"-

Syaoran se sonrojo por completo y bajo la mirada, y Mei Ling comenzó a reírse de nuevo pero esta vez con mas "control".

-"Hoe…"- ladeo la cabeza confundida

Mei Ling le sonrió y le contesto con una amplia sonrisa…

-"Estas en la habitación mas indidacada para ti, la hermosa y espaciosa habitación que esta reservada para la única, la inigualable… FUTURA ESPOSA DE SYAORAN…ósea tup"- y después volvió a reírse

Decir que se pusieron peor que una cereza seria poco…

La futura esposa de Shaoran…

Su prometida…

¿ELLA?

_Continuara…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

N/A: Si!!! claro que ella!!! vez a otra!!! (mel: a Mei Ling pero ella ya…) SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ya hiciste tu aparición de 5 min confórmate!!! (mel: i.i todavía q me explotas cruelmente y ahora me corres…) ¬¬ no te hagas la victima jovencita!! (mel: rayos!) ejem jejejeje digo HOLAAA como estan? yo espero q bien n.n jejeje me da peeenaaa o//o ahora tres de mis queridas amigas estan leyendo este secreto mortal - q penaaa!!!, si de todas maneras me da pena con las lindas personas q se toman la molestia de leer…ahora es el DOBLE!!...

Ejem bueno pasando un poco al cap…este salio un poco mas "largo", digo "largo" por q de echo no lo es pero si lo es para mi…jajjajaja esperen a ver el q sigue XD bueno un secretito menos, y un secretote mas…jejeje bueno ahora si pasemos a los lindisisisisisisisisiimos reviews

_Klaus:___Holas!!! XD elegí el de klaus, espero no te moleste nn, bueno lo de la habitación ya quedo resuelto nn jejeje como dije mas arriba un secretito menos jejeje, bueno tal vez las dudas no queden aclaradas aquí pero, tal vez mas adelante si, ojala sigas leyendo nn te agradezco mucho el apoyo!! __

_Celina Sosa: _hola!!! q gusto q sigas leyendo nn jajaja si, Syao es sobre protector pero…es liiiiindooo!!, bueno el sueño era algo asi como un recuerdo, y pues lo de si es o no es ya se resolvio nn aun que no era difícil nn', ojala sigas leyendo!!

_Katherine-Potter –Lupin_: Holas!!! nn bueno lo q les paso se vera mas adelante y pues…sip si tiene q ver XD, gracias por el review ojala sigas leyendo

_riza-trisha: _Hola! q bueno q estes bien nn, te agradezco mucho la felicitación, de verdad muchas gracias!!! tu tambien cuídate y ojala sigas leyendo

_Lian Lai: _O.O se esconde (mel: ¬¬ no huyas cobarde!!!!) la saca ala fuerza eje hola…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA descubriste mi secreto mortal i.i (mel: u.u') jejeje no te preocupes aun ahí gente q no se ha dado cuenta nn i.i solo espero q siga asi (mel: Hola!) jejeje te comprendo yo tampoco tengo, de echo ahora tengo pero solo por 15 dias, y solo tengo cada 2 o 3 meses, pero siempre voy cada semana u.u se q es pesado, yo tampoco tengo tiempo para hacer todo lo q tengo q hacer, nn si tienes razon, es muy lindo cuando te dejan uno te sientes muy feliz nn, WAAAA gustarme??? ME ENCANTO!!! te voy a dejar un review en cuanto la endemoniada maquina me lo permita pero aun así i.i te juro q se me pusieron los ojos mas rojos q nada i.i, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos nn de verdad te lo agradezco enorme mente y bueno no me considero una buena escritora como tu y otras de mis mas queridas amigas pero, bueno soy una semi-escritora en proceso XD o.o una sorpresa? de verdad??!!!!waaaaaaaaaaaa muchisisisisimas gracias!! nn adiós nos vemos prontoooo

N/A: bueno aquí tan las contestaciones de los HERMOSISISISISISIIMOS reviews!!! nn muchas gracias a todas aquellas lindas personas q se toman la molestia de leer y dejarme uno o solo de leer, de verdad ARIGATO GOSAIMAS!! nos vemos en el próximo cap!!! gracias por leerr!!!


	5. De compras

eDeclaimer: CCS no me pertenece si no a el grupo CLAMP

Nota: es un UA, las cosas son diferentes…algo…

N/A: HOLAS!! n.n gracias a todos los q dejaron reviews i.i soy TAAAAAN feliz…i.i de verdad no pensé q leyeran la historia i.i ni mucho menos q dejaran reviews!!! pero de verdad muchas gracias n.n [mel: siii!! son geniales n.n nuestra meta son los 50 reviews!!! siiii nn ojala podamos llegar!

Gracias por leer

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**Capitulo 4**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"**De compras"**

La incomodidad estaba en el aire… junto con la estrepitosa risa de Mei Ling…

Dio un suspiro y sujeto a la chica de un brazo sacándola literalmente a rastras del cuarto, diciendo antes de salir…

-"Por favor descansa un poco tienes que recuperar tus fuerzas"- y cerro la puerta, Sakura se quedo con una gotita en la nuca que después cambio a una cara de ternura y un sonrojo teñio su rostro…bajo un poco la mirada y se recostó de nuevo tratando de conciliar el sueño…

Llegaron al pasillo pero…

-"Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja"-

-"Ya basta…"

-"¡Jajajajajajajajajaajajajaja!"-

-"Mei…"-

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"-

-"DIJE QUE BASTA MEI LING LI"-grito como ultimo recurso para callar a su prima, esta se callo solo para mirarlo un poco extrañada.

-"Y ahora que pasa…"-la joven se puso de pie y se acerco mas a él haciendo que el chico se sonrojara un poco, pero al ver la mirada que tenia este desapareció.

-"Es que…¡¡JURARIA QUE VI A TIA IERAN!!"- y apunto hacia él, volteo rápidamente hacia atrás y volteo a ver a su prima con enojo…

-"Oye no me asustes así…"-

-"Es tu culpa solo a ti se te ocurre ponerte de un genio de los mil demonios solo por que me rió de ti y de tu prometida…"-levanto los hombros y las manos como si estuviera diciendo lo mas lógico del mundo…Syaoran suspiro

-"Por milésima vez ella no es mi…"-sintió una presencia se movió hacia un lado y se quedo quieto, al ver esto su prima lo imito ambos con una gotita en la nuca.

-"Eso te pasa por invocarla…"- le dio un codazo

-"Ouch…"-

-"Shhh…aquí viene…"-le murmuro serio al tiempo que la madre del joven se acercaba.

Venia subiendo las escaleras lentamente, siempre seria y callada pero manteniendo bien arriba la cabeza y el orgullo…además de esa fría mirada….cuando paso junto a su hijo y su sobrina recibió una inclinación de parte de ambos.

-"Buenos días…"-dijeron al uno mismo

Ella lo volteo a ver

-"¿Ya ha despertado…?"-hablándole al joven Li

-"Si…pero ahora esta descansando, al aparecer ocurrió un inconveniente y…"-se quedo callado al ver como ella seguía su camino sin responderle, cuando se perdió de su vista ambos suspiraron…

La joven se movió y lo volteo a ver preocupada, él la observo pero después puso la misma mirada que ella…Mei bajo la mirada un poco triste y él le puso una mano en el hombro…la subió y encontró la sonrisa triste de su querido primo, le devolvió el gesto.

-"¿Se encuentran bien?"-

Ambos voltearon sorprendidos al ver a la oji-verde salir de su habitación muy preocupada... Mei Ling camino hasta ella, y le sonrió.

-"Sip…es solo que…"-esto ultimo lo dijo con tristeza bajando un poco la mirada, Sakura la observo preocupada, quería hacer algo para evitar que estuviera así…

-"Mañana es navidad y…"- el tono triste continuo-"¡¡NO HE COMPRADO LOS REGALOS!! "-Sakura la observo sorprendida, ahora parecía tan animada…vio como le tomaba la mano y la guiaba hasta Syaoran, quien había estado observando toda la escena y ahora tenia una gotita en su nuca.

Pero se sorprendió cuando Mei tomo su mano y la de la joven y las unía…ahora los dos estaban sonrojados…pero la joven de cabellos oscuros parecía muy satisfecha.

-"Bueno como tengo que comprar muchas cosas, Syaoran te llevara a TU habitación y después… ¡LOS TRES IREMOS DE COMPRAS!"-levanto los brazos y bajo brincando alegremente las escaleras.

Los castaños se miraron aun un poco sonrojados, después de unos minutos, Syaoran, en lugar de soltarle la mano, la tomo con mas fuerza, Sakura se sonrojo y volteo a verlo, este le sonrió y la guió de regreso a su habitación…

Cuando llego al final de las escaleras, camino hasta la cocina donde encontró a un señor que ya estaba por entrar al vejes pero aun así tenia una sonrisa y mirada muy calidas… cuando vio que la joven entro le sonrió, ella le sonrió también y se acerco para ver como decoraba unos panquecitos…

La cocina era muy sencilla, había una barra parecida a la de un bar, que dividía la cocina en dos, detrás de esta estaba la estufa, el refrigerador y el lavaplatos, y del otro lado había unos taburetes altos de madera y a la izquierda de todo esto, unas pequeñas escalinatas muy ocultas, que daban hacia la parte inferior…

Se sentó en el taburete y se recargo en la barra, observando con detenimiento los pastelillos con la mirada ausente, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que el señor ya había terminado de decorarlos pero ella seguía con la mirada en ese punto, solo vio que un pastelillo le pasaba por el rostro, reacciono y volteo a ver al amable hombre.

-"Gracias Wei..."-dijo, tomo el panquecito que le ofrecía y comenzó a comérselo alegremente.

El hombre le sonrió

-"La jovencita ya ha despertado ¿verdad?"-

Mei Ling asintió aun con pan en la boca, lo paso de un bocado y se comenzó a ahogar, Wei le paso un vaso con agua y ella se lo bebió de un trago.

-"Uff…gracias"- el hombre le sonrió

–"¿Y ya ha pensado que va a hacer?…"-

Mei Ling sonrió picadamente

-"¡¡CLAROO!...todo será perfecto"- levanto los brazos muy animada, tomo otro panquecito y salio de la cocina muy animada, Wei sonrió…que amable era la joven…

-"Toma pruébate esto…"-dijo al tiempo que abría un armario lleno de ropa muy bonita, ella lo observo sorprendida y maravillada

-"Todo esto…"-

-"Ponte lo que tu desees"- Sakura volteo a verlo sonrojada y le dio una inclinación, él se sorprendió.

-"Te agradezco mucho todas las atenciones que has tenido para con migo…"- se quedo así unos minutos mas…

-"N-no nada de eso…yo…estoy muy f-feliz de que estés aquí…"- y volteo la mirada hacia otro lado completamente sonrojado al tiempo de que ella se levantaba y lo observaba confusa…

-"Bu-bueno te dejo para que te cambies tranquila…nos vemos abajo…"- y comenzó a caminar muy curioso hasta salir, Sakura le sonrió

-"Si, gracias…"- escucho antes de cerrar la puerta y caer desplomado hacia el piso, suspiro y al mismo tiempo sonrió…

-"Sakura…"-se paso una mano por el cabello…dos días y prácticamente lo tenia loco…abrió los ojos lentamente…esa niña era muy especial…

Suspiro de nuevo…

Necesitaba recobrar el aliento…

Cerró los ojos y un sonrojo lleno sus mejillas

-"Syaoran…"-susurro, abrió los ojos lentamente y se dispuso a cambiarse…

Bajaba las escaleras lentamente, no se dio cuenta de que Mei Ling venia subiéndolas, ella sonrió le daba gusto verlo así…tan relajado…tan perdido en su propio mundo…tan…tranquilo y feliz…sonrió con ternura…no cabía ninguna duda de que ella era muy especial…

-"Syaoooraaaan…"- el aludido volteo a verla algo extrañado, no la había visto…

-"¿Si?"-vio la sonrisa maquiavélica de su prima y se asusto

-"Querido primito…veras tengo que ir de compras, debes acompañarme y… ¡CARGAR LAS BOLSAS!"-

Al joven le escurrió una gotita de sudor…siempre lo mismo

-"Como quieras…"-dijo sin entusiasmo…

-"Wiiii gracias sabia que podía contar con tigo"-le sonrió y volteo de reojo hacia lo alto de las escaleras-"Pero…no iras sin pago nooooo la linda Sakura nos acompañara y al parecer…ya esta lista…"-le guiño el ojo y el joven volteo

Abrió los ojos a sobremanera…

Llevaba una falda rosada con pastelones, unos zapatos blancos y una camisa morada, además de su hermoso cabello suelto y su rostro sonrojado, una venda cubría su rodilla y el pañuelo aun no caía de su mano.

Cuando pudo cerrar la boca solo fue para sonreírle provocando un sonrojo mayor en ella…

Mei Ling veía toda la escena muy complacida…todo estaba saliendo ala perfección…

-"Ejem"-ambos reaccionaron y vieron ala pelinegra-"Siento mucho interrumpir su lindo reencuentro pero… ¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!"- dijo con mucho animo levantando un brazo al aire, Sakura sonrió y asintió mientras que Syaoran le dio una ultima mirada a la castaña para salir por la puerta principal…se le quedo viendo a esa puerta por mucho tiempo pero…

-"No te preocupes…"-volteo a ver a Mei quien ya estaba a su lado viendo a la misma dirección que ella.-"Estoy segura de que le encantas"- y le guiño el ojo provocando que el sonrojo regresara, bajo la mirada jugando con sus manos…

Mei Ling se rió y le tomo la mano guiándola hasta la entrada, en cuando salieron de la mansión el jaguar negro de Syaoran se estaciono en la entrada, la oji-verde lo vio impresionada…mientras que la joven Li camino hasta el, cuando estaba por entrar volteo y vio a la joven aun viéndolos sorprendida, se rió y le señalo a Syaoran con la cabeza ala dirección de la joven, el asintió sonrojado y salio del auto.

Llego hasta ella y le tomo la mano, Sakura reacciono y ambos se sonrojaron y Syaoran la llevo hasta la puerta trasera del auto la abrió y espero a que entrara para cerrársela…como todo buen caballero, mientras que su prima observaba todo con gracia dentro del asiento delantero del auto

El camino fue tranquilo y silencioso, nadie hablaba mucho pero la castaña iba muy entretenida mirando hacia la calle, su cabello se movía mucho ya que el auto no tenia capota y el viento les daba de lleno.

Iba manejando a una velocidad algo rápida pero iba bastante relajado, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás viendo ala oji-verde. Mientras que Mei Ling los iba observando a ambos, sonriendo maliciosamente…

Llegaron al centro comercial y Syaoran detuvo el auto se bajo rápidamente y le abrió la puerta sin mucha importancia a Mei Ling y con mucha mas atención a Sakura, la joven Li sonrió al ver el sonrojo de ambos cuando su primo le ofreció la mano para salir del auto a Sakura.

Caminaron hasta las enormes puertas de cristal, las cuales se abrieron cuando estos estaban por entrar…

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos

-"Waaa"-susurro cuando el centro comercial se abrió ante sus ojos, por lo menos había 4 pisos, escaleras eléctricas de aquí para allá y miles y miles establecimientos con un sin fin de productos.

-"Vamos"- volteo hacia el frente y vio a los Li esperándola unos metros al frente…

-"Ah…si"-y corrió hasta ellos

Mei parecía buscar algo con mucho empeño, Sakura observaba todo con asombro y alegría y Syaoran se mantenía serio observándola.

Sakura se detuvo unos momentos al ver los muñecos y peluches de una hermosa tienda, el joven la espero y observo con atención que era lo que ella miraba…

Una hermoso osito azul marino…

Sonrió enternecido al ver lo sencilla que era, la mayoría de las chicas se fijarían en los enormes osos que había por doquier o en las joyas que había unos locales mas atrás…se acerco mas a ella para decirle algo cuando…

-"¡Ahí esta!"-

Ambos voltearon a ver a Mei Ling quien observaba una enorme tienda aun que el contenido de esta no se podía observar por tanta gente que pasaba…sonrió satisfecha

-"Muy bien…"-corrió hasta Sakura y le tomo la mano arrastrándola hasta el establecimiento-"¡¡Syaoran iremos a ver unas cosas espéranos aquí!!"- le grito en medio de toda la gente, observo por ultima vez los hermoso ojos esmeralda de Sakura, que se mostraban algo confundidos…

Suspiro un poco resignado, volteo hacia la tienda de muñecos y entro en ella…

Cuando llegaron ala tienda, la joven oji-verde la observaba sorprendida…

Se trataba de una enorme tienda de vestidos…

No de cualquiera sino una de vestidos muy elegantes y hermosos, Mei Ling estaba muy ocupada tomando muchos vestidos y dejándolos en sus manos mientras corría de un lado a otro, dejando a Sakura algo…sorprendida…

-"Em…disculpa…"-

Mei siguió viendo vestidos de aquí a allá

-"Disculpa Li yo…"-la joven se detuvo en seco y se volteo a ella con una mirada muy lúgubre, Sakura se asusto y trago saliva…cuando ya estaba junto a ella sus ojos expedían llamas de fuego, la castaña empezó a sudar frió…

-"Mei-Ling"-dijo de repente

-"¿Q-que?"-pregunto incrédula y sin entender

-"Que me llamo Mei Ling, no Li, ni oye tu, si yo te digo por tu nombre espero que tu hagas lo mismo…"-se acerco mas a ella y la vio feo-"Entendido jovencita…"-

Sakura asintió algo asustada

-"Bien…y ahora…¡¡SIGAMOS BUSCANDO VESTIDOS!!"- su humor cambio de nuevo súbitamente dejando a Sakura con una gotita en su frente.

Suspiro, sacando todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones, para así poder calmarse ante tantos cambios de humor, pero al mirar hacia afuera bajo la mirada un poco sonrojada recordando a Syaoran…la joven Li se dio cuenta y sonrió con malicia…

-"No te preocupes, deseguro anda por ahí comprándote un regalo…"-le guiño el ojo y la joven se sonrojo, pero su mirada se puso muy triste…Mei la vio algo extrañada

-"¿Que sucede?"-Sakura bajo mas la mirada

-"Es que…no se si yo pueda regalarle algo por que…yo no tengo dinero y no soy muy hábil en las manualidades así que…"-bajo la mirada con tristeza haciendo que su cabello le cubriera el rostro, Mei Ling sonrió con ternura…

-"No te preocupes, estoy segura que encontraras algo muy bonito para él…"-le sonrió haciendo que a Sakura le regresara la alegría

-"Si…"-

-"Y ya que estamos hablando de él…"-la observo atenta-"Cuéntame…como se conocieron he…"-

Sakura bajo la mirada sonrojada…

-"Pues…yo estaba en el árbol de cerezos tratando de subir a una pequeña ave que había caído, fue cuando lo vi y le pregunte si él sabia donde estaba el nido del pajarito, me indico el lugar y yo subí…pero cuando ya estaba bajando resbale, comencé a caer y…"-

-"Y él te salvo"-completo acertadamente Mei Ling, Sakura asintió levemente muy sonrojada observando la ropa que tenia en las manos he imaginando el pañuelo que aun tenia en su mano…

La pelinegra sonrió satisfecha, había pensado en ayudarlos pero…al parecer lo hacían bastante bien solos…pero aun así… ¡ELLA INTERVENDRIA!...ambos eran muy torpes y casi no hacían nada bien, además, todavía quedaba el detalle de mañana…

Si, mañana seria un día muy pesado, por eso su tía Ieran la había mandado para que comprara vestidos, ya que según ella tenían que estar "decentemente" vestidas…ah esa tía suya…

Suspiro llamando la atención de la castaña…

-"¿Sucede algo malo?"-

-"No nada, no me hagas caso…bueno, hay que decidir que te pondrás"-le sonrió muy alegre y tomo todos los vestidos que ella traía en las manos, llevándoselos hacia una pequeña salita con sillas y frente a estas un espejo y al parecer unos probadores

La siguió extrañada

-"¿Ponerme?"-pregunto mientras que la joven tomaba unos vestidos de entre el montón.

-"Sip…tendremos un evento mañana y aun debemos ver lo que te pondrás, y como ira gente muy importante tienes que verte ¡GENIAL¡"-concluyo dándole unos vestidos y haciéndola entrar en el probador…

-"Pero…"-protesto cuando era empujada

-"Pero nada, tienes que darte prisa no quiero que Syaoran te vea antes de mañana"-

-"¿Hoe?"-pronuncio algo extrañada desde adentro mientras se cambiaba dejando ver solo su cabeza, a Mei le escurrió una gota de sudor…

-"jejejejejejeje…quiero decir…no debe verte, por que si no… ¡ya no seria una sorpresa!"-le dijo aun con gracia…sin querer lo había dicho en voz alta…

Sakura la miro sin entender y siguió vistiéndose…

Salio un poco fastidiado…

La gente de ese lugar era muy extraña, la gran mayoria de los que estaban ahí eran parejas o niñas que miraban el lugar, cuando él entro casi todas las niñas voltearon y lo observaron con atención por lo que decidió que lo haría lo mas rápido posible, entro, tomo lo que quería y dio su tarjeta, todo fácil y sencillo, pero la tendera, la cual estaba era vieja y fea y estaba sentada en una silla con un periódico cubriendo casi todo su cuerpo comenzó a interrogarlo sin mucha emoción…

-"¿Lo quiere con envoltura?"-

-"Em…si"-

-"En papel o caja"-

-"Err… ¿caja?"-

-"Grande, pequeña o mediana"-

-"He…"-

-"O la prefiere del tamaño del regalo"

-"Em si.."

-"De que color quiere el papel"-

-"¿Papel?"-

-"Para adornar la caja"-dijo con un tono de aburrimiento

-"Ah…em…supongo que rosa"-

-"Que tono de rosa"-

Se le escurrió una gotita…

-"Del que sea…"-

-"Pálido, palo…"-

-"Del que sea esta bien"-

-"Fuerte, bajo…"-

-"¡¡DEL QUE SEA!!"-grito completamente exasperado provocando que las parejas voltearan a verlo, él se sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada…

-"De acuerdo…"-le contesto la tendera como si nada

Le extendió la tarjeta y ella la paso por un maquina, después se la entrego y siguió con su periódico…

Suspiro al recordar todo lo que había sucedido…

¡¿Cuántos tipo de rosa existían?!

Se pregunto mientras caminaba sin rumbo con una hermosa cajita rosada en la mano…

-"¿Este?"-pregunto de nuevo

Pero recibió la misma respuesta de siempre, una negación con la cabeza…suspiro y volvió a entrar en el mostrador…ya habían probado con muchos vestidos y ninguno parecía gustarle a Mei Ling…aunque ella misma los hubiese elegido…

Salio con su ropa normal y Mei la vio algo avergonzada

-"Lo siento pero es que…¡¡NINGUNO ME GUSTA!!"-grito muy alto haciendo que todos a su alrededor voltearan, Sakura le sonrió

-"No te preocupes… ¿puedo elegir esta vez?"-Mei asintió y comenzó a recoger los vestidos del probador

Camino hacia unos estantes y vio muchos vestidos muy hermosos…aun que ninguno llamo su atención. Camino un poco mas y vio uno que le pareció hermoso, lo tomo y entro al vestidor siendo observada por Mei Ling

Después de unos minutos salio, dejando a la otra joven muy sorprendida…

-"¿Este?"-pregunto Sakura

-"¡¡SIII!!, ¡¡¡perfecto!!! Waa Syaoran se quedara boquiabierto…"-Sakura se sonrojo y bajo la mirada…

-"¿Por qué?"-

Ambas voltearon y vieron como el susodicho venia caminando.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Mei Ling corrió hacia él y le tapo los ojos

-"¡Oye! …¡Mei Ling que te pasa…nos vas a hacer caer!"-advirtió mientras se tambaleaba

-"¡¡Sakura escóndete!!"-le grito y enseguida la joven la obedeció, aun que fue un poco tarde ya que los jóvenes terminaron por caerse…

Suspiro aliviada y se quedo donde estaba…encima de su primo…

-"Mei Ling…"-dijo una voz bajo ella, volteo y se encontró con su primo

-"jejejejeje…eso te pasa por espiarnos"-se puso de pie y lo ayudo

-"Yo no las estaba espiando, llevamos casi 3 horas aquí…creo que ya es hora de irnos"-

La joven asintió y volteo hacia el probador donde Sakura salía con su ropa normal y un vestido entre sus brazos y claro…un tierno sonrojo en su rostro…

Syaoran sonrió, no pudo verla muy bien, pero aun así se veía hermosa…

-"Bueno ya vamonos"-dijo Mei Ling en la caja pagando otro vestido, el joven avanzo hasta la oji-verde y le tomo el vestido, camino hasta la caja y lo pago siendo observada por Sakura, le sonrió y le entrego una caja con el hermoso vestido ya dentro.

-"Y-yo…mu…¡muchas gracias!"-le dijo de repente y le dio una inclinación, él sonrió

-"No ahí de que…pero…"-susurro el "pero" muy tristemente, Sakura lo volteo a ver-"no me gusta que te inclines ante mi, así que no lo vuelvas a hacer, si"-le revolvió el cabello con cariño y la joven asintió sonrojada, camino con él hasta la entrada donde la prima del chico ya los esperaba…

_Continuara…_

N/A: QUE LARGO!!! WAUUWWW primera vez que un cap me queda tan LAAARGOOOO!!, jajajaja si ya se ¿eso te parece largo? jejeje comprendan la inspiración se vaaaaa y regresa…se vaaaaa y regresa…y asi, jejejeje o.o ami me a pasado lo q a Syao! me dicen un monton de rosas y yo me quedo O.o o un monton de azules y yo me quedo O.O sigue!! jajaja

Bueno Syao ya tiene el regalo listo nn solo falta Sakura, jejeje mas problemas…jajajaja bueno aki tan los HERMOSOS REVIEWS!!:

_riza-trisha_: hola!!! gracias por q siempre me has dejado un review desde q empecé…de verdad…GRACIAS!! espero q te siga gustando la historia nos vemos!

_Katherine-Potter-Lupin: _Holas!!! jejejeje esos misterios misteriosos se veran maaas adelante asi q por favor ten un poco te paciencia nn de echo para Mei Ling si lo eso pero para los demás…bueno pronto se descubrirá…gracias por el review!! ojala sigas leyendo

_Klaus:_ Ok! de ahora en adelante para mi eres klaus!! hola klaus!! XD jajaja, bueno pues lo de la habitación es teóricamente, osea q si dormia ahí era por ser su prometida pero…bueno eso se vera mas adelante XD y…claro!! Mei aprovecha toodas las oportunidades para ver a su primo sonrojado jajaja, bueno las presencias eran de personas q estaban en la casa…XD jajaja da..naaaa no es esquizofrenia, no! tu no molestas, es mas te agradesco mucho q sigas leyendo, ojala lo siguas asiendo adiós

_Yohko Bennington_: Holas!! jajaja tienes razon, no es muy disimulado q digamos…XD o el amor…jajajajaja bueno espero q sigas leyendo! nos vemos

_Paola_: Hola! gracias por el review!, bueno esas presencias son de personas q estan en la casa, pero no son de la familia de Syao [gracias al cielo jejeje bueno eso se descubrira después, bueno en teoria sip, es su prometida, pero oficialmente, nop, ojala sigas leyendo, adios

_Celina Sosa_: hola!! jajaja claro Mei siempre aprovecha XD jajaja, bueno algun dia lo descubriran, no de una manera muy bonita…pero weee jejejeje gracias por el review! ojala sigas leyendo adiós

_anna15_: k onda! jajaja si esa parte se me hizo linda XD ejejeje, mmm en teoria sip pero nop jejejeje es algo revoltoso, mas adelante se descubrira, ojala sigas leyendo gracias por le review! adios

_Li Daisuke: _Hola! jajaja muchas gracias jajajaja si te faltaba algo un poco mas dulce jajajaja, gracias, jejeje siii Syao es un amor!!!! jajajaja perdona, jajajaja por cierto :p alo mejor somos parientes Li jajajaja, bueno lo de Auki y kero se vera mas adelante muchas gracias por leer y dejar un review ojala lo sigas asiendo

N/a: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! soy feliz!!!! waaaaa!!! si lo se q tarde pero alfil pude ver la peli de tsubasa!!! waaaaa i.i soy taaaan felizz!!

muchas gracias por leer nn ojala lo sigan haciendo muchas gracias por los reviews!!!


	6. Un regalo

Declaimer: CCS no me pertenece, si no al grupo CLAMP este fic es escrito solo con fines de entretener

Nota: es UA por lo que las cosas quizás sean un poco diferentes

N/A: Holaaaaaaas!!! yo aquí de nuevo tratando de actualizar cada semana n.n ([mel: tratando u.u) ¬.¬ ejem bueno espero q les guste el cap n.n este también me quedo algo largo jejeje algo por q recuerden q para mi lo es jejejeje bueno sin mas q decir mas q agradecer todos los review espero q esten bien! y q disfruten el cap!

**Capitulo 5**

"**Un regalo"**

Cuando llegaron ala mansión el sol ya estaba ocultándose, Syaoran volteo a ver a Sakura y la vio enroscada en la parte de atrás durmiendo tranquilamente, Mei Ling también la vio.

-"Bueno, será mejor que seas un buen prometido y la lleves a su habitación"-le dijo en son de burla.

Syaoran volteo a verla mientras abría la puerta trasera

-"Que no es mi…"- pero su prima ya estaba entrando en la mansión por lo que no le hizo caso, suspiro un tanto resignado, volteo a ver ala oji-verde y sonrió, bueno de todas maneras pensaba hacerlo.

La tomo con cuidado y la levanto entre sus brazos, cerro con el pie la puerta del auto y camino hasta la puerta de la mansión que estaba entreabierta, de nuevo abrió con el pie y entro con cuidado, como no vio a nadie decidió subir ala joven a su cuarto, subió las escaleras y camino unos metros hasta llegar ala habitación.

Con cuidado abrió a puerta con una mano agachándose para no despertar a Sakura con el movimiento, con algo de trabajo la abrió y entro en ella, las cortinas estaba abiertas y el sol entraba por estas, en realidad esta habitación era muy bonita.

Siguió caminando con la chica en brazos, se acerco ala cama y con sumo cuidado la dejo sobre ella, pero en cuanto la joven sintió que la soltaba suspiro

-"Syaoran…"- el aludido se sorprendió y la miro con cariño

Seguía dormida pero un sonrojo estaba en sus mejillas, sonrió y decidió salir para dejarla descansar, cerro la puerta con cuidado y camino por el pasillo de regreso hacia las escaleras, vio que su prima venia tranquilamente.

-"Oye Syaoran…¿donde dejaste las compras?"- pregunto curiosamente mientras volteaba a verlo con intriga.

Al joven le apareció una gotita en la cabeza

-"Em…yo…"-Mei suspiro resignada se puso detrás de él y comenzó a empujarlo.

-"Bájalas de tu auto, date prisa ,que aun tenemos que decidir como peinaremos a tu prometida…"-le explico cuando llegaron a las escaleras y lo soltaba

-"¿Tenemos?"- repitió algo extrañado, la joven asintió con una gotita en la nuca

-"Es que…"-

-"KAWAAAAIIIIIIII"- se escucho detrás de él. Syaoran no quiso voltear y se puso azul del miedo…no podía ser…volteo lentamente con la cara de espanto…si podía ser…

Detrás de él se encontraban sus hermanas, todas mayores que él y viéndolo con estrellitas en los ojos

-"Hola…como ¡waaa!"- grito cuando sus cuatro hermanas se echaron sobre él para abrazarlo dejándolo sin aire. A Mei Ling le apareció una gotita en la nuca.

-"Oigan chicas, mejor lo sueltan, no queremos que la pobre Sakura se quede sin prometido antes de tiempo ¿no creen?"-las extrañas mujeres voltearon a verla serias, pero después soltaron a su hermano con felicidad, al tiempo que corrían con Mei dejando a Syaoran completamente mareado en el piso.

-"¿¡Donde esta, donde esta, donde esta!?"-dijeron al uno mismo completamente impacientes y aplaudiendo alegremente, la joven se rió y apunto hacia el pasillo, y de inmediato las mujeres corrieron despavoridas hacia la habitación dejando ala joven con ojos de puntito.

Abrieron la puerta sin ningún cuidado y haciendo mucho alboroto que termino por despertar ala joven oji-verde, quien al verlas se asusto mucho, y mas fue su sorpresa cuando las cuatro se le echaron encima

-"Waa que linda eres"- a Sakura le salio una gotita

-"Si completamente kawaiii!"-la gotita se hizo mas grande

-"Con razón le gustaste a Syao…"-ahora la gotita desapareció y en su lugar apareció un sonrojo

-"¡¡Ahh!! Imagínense los hermosos sobrinos que tendremos"-el sonrojo aumento

-"!!Siiiii¡¡"-gritaron al uno mismo

Mientras que por la puerta iban entrando un mareado Syaoran con su prima ayudándolo, cuando observaron la escena a ambos les salio una gotita

-"!!Oigan ya basta, déjenla¡¡"-les grito y al tiempo las 5 mujeres voltearon a verlo sorprendidas, la oji-verde bajo la mirada aun sonrojada, las hermanas Li soltaron a la joven y se sentaron en la cama

Syaoran suspiro y entro junto con Mei Ling, Sakura veía a sus manos jugar nerviosamente sin saber que hacer. El joven castaño suspiro.

-"Bueno, te presento a mis hermanas…"-extendió una mano un tanto resignado

-"Ella es Futie"-la mujer saludo con la cabeza, apunto a la que estaba junto a ella

-"Seifa"- la joven le sonrió amablemente, apunto ala siguiente

-"Fanlen"- la chica le sonrió con alegría

-"Y ella es Feimei"-apunto ala ultima

-"¡Hola!"-gritaron las cuatro ala vez

Sakura les dio una inclinación con la cabeza y cintura ya que aun estaba sentada

-"Es un placer conocerlas, mi nombre es Sakura"-sonrío

Las mujeres la vieron con ojos tiernos

-"¡¡Waaaa!! ¡Que linda eres!"-grito Seifa

-"Siiiii"-dijeron las otras, la joven castaña se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza con vergüenza

-"Bueno chicas será mejor que dejemos a los tortolos a solas"- les dijo Mei Ling, después les guiño el ojo y ambos chicos se sonrojaron- "No te preocupes Syao yo bajo las cosas del auto"- y así salieron todas despidiéndose con entusiasmo, cuando cerraron la puerta todavía se podían escuchar las exclamaciones que hacían sobre la pareja, mientras que esta tenia la vista gacha.

-"Yo…"-Sakura lo volteo a ver-"Lo siento mucho, es que ellas son un poco…entusiastas…"-le dijo muy apenado

Ella le sonrió

-"No te preocupes se ve que son buenas personas"-el le devolvió la sonrisa

-"Bueno creo que lo mejor será que descanses, es la primera vez que vas con Mei Ling de compras y debes estar exhausta"-le sonrió de nuevo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

-"Yo…"-le grito cuando este ya casi salía, volteo a verla extrañado

-"¿Si?, ocurre algo malo, ¿necesitas algo?"-

La castaña bajo la mirada

-"Es que yo…"-se agacho mas –"Yo…solo quería agradecerte todo lo que tu y tu familia han hecho por mi, de verdad…te lo agradezco mucho"-se arrodillo y le dio una reverencia, en forma de agradecimiento, el chico sonrió con cariño y se acerco lentamente a Sakura quien se había quedado en esa posición

Se hinco al pie de su cama, la tomo por los hombros y la hizo ponerse derecha, aun que estaban tan cerca que la chica de inmediato se sonrojo.

-"Pensé que te había dicho que no quería que te inclinaras ante mi…"-le susurro calidamente, la joven se sorprendió y sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal

-"Yo…"-

-"No lo vuelvas a hacer ¿si?"- pareciera que era mas una orden que una petición, pero siguió sin soltarla ni hacer nada por la cercanía de sus rostros…

Sakura, sin poder decir nada, asintió.

-"Bien"-le revolvió un poco el cabello y ella cerro los ojos-"Ahora duerme, por que mañana será un día muy pesado"-le sonrió y la soltó lentamente, se puso de pie y camino de nuevo hasta la puerta la abrió y antes de salir le sonrió de nuevo.

Sakura se quedo mirando la puerta por mucho tiempo…

-"Syaoran…"-se sonrojo, pero de inmediato cambio su rostro por uno de decisión-"Tengo que encontrar un bonito regalo para él"-se trato de poner de pie rápidamente pero se atoro con las sabanas, que estaban desordenadas por el movimiento que habían echo las hermanas Li, y se cayo de la cama, quedo con la cara en el piso, medio cuerpo en la cama y los pies en el aire, se movió un poco y termino por caer completamente.

-"Hoeeee"-grito cuando ya estaba en el suelo, trato de ponerse de pie pero una de sus heridas la hizo caer de nuevo, pero esta vez sentada. Observo como la venda comenzaba teñirse de rojo, se quejo levemente y con mucho cuidado se puso de pie.

Se acerco lentamente ala puerta, la abrió con cuidado y observo hacia ambos lados, como no había nadie comenzó a caminar sigilosamente hacia las escaleras, asomo la cabeza hacia abajo, tampoco había rastro de alguien, con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido comenzó a bajarlas una a una.

Cuando llego abajo escucho voces y corrió hacia un pasillo que tenia una cortina cubriendo su interior, entro en ella y observo como Mei Ling, Seifa y Futie llevaban las cajas que habían traído del centro comercial, pero Feimei entro corriendo con una cajita rosa en sus manos.

-"¡¡Oye dame eso!!"-grito desesperado un joven que venia detrás de ella

-"¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algo importante?"- y lo agito cerca de su oreja

Syaoran corrió e intento quitársela pero su hermana fue más astuta y se la arrojo a Fanlen quien estaba detrás del joven, este se enojo y de un salto llego hasta ella pero la joven se movió y volvió a arrojarlo esta vez Seifa fue quien lo atrapo, Li lo intento de nuevo y ágilmente salto hasta ella pero esta lo arrojo a Futie quien lo atrapo y comenzó a sacudirlo, el chico se enfureció.

-"¡Suficiente!"-grito y dijo unas cuantas palabras haciendo que la caja se calentara y que su hermana tuviese que arrojarla hacia otra de ellas pero ocurrió lo mismo, Syaoran sonrió y con otra palabra una ráfaga de viento dejo el precioso paquete en sus manos sin quemarse, las chicas suspiraron desanimadas.

-"Eso les pasa por espiar"- y subió las escaleras dejando alas chicas abajo

-"¡Vamos! Si lo atrapamos entre todas seguro que se lo quitamos"-propuso muy feliz Feimei sus hermanas asintieron y corrieron dejando a Mei Ling con los paquetes y una gotita en su nuca…ingenuas…

La vio subir y después escucho los gritos del joven chino.

Abrió los ojos a sobre manera por la impresión y cerro rápidamente la cortina aun con cara de susto

¿…Acaso él podía…?

-"Esas jovencitas tienen mucho animo ¿no cree?"-

Se asusto y volteo lentamente hacia atrás.

Vio a un anciano con apariencia amable detrás de ella, sonriéndole con cariño, la joven se le quedo viendo un poco sorprendida, vio que detrás del anciano estaba un hermosa cocina.

-"Yo…lo siento no quería entrar aquí sin permiso es solo que…"-bajo un poco la mirada con vergüenza

-"Esta bien, no se preocupe señorita"-le sonrió e hizo que se tranquilizara

-"Muchas gracias"-le devolvió la sonrisa

-"Bueno, y ¿que hace una señorita tan hermosa por aquí?"-le pregunto cariñosamente, ella lo volteo a ver con duda-"Ah…usted debe ser la jovencita de la que me hablo la señorita Mei Ling, su nombre es Sakura ¿no es así?"- la susodicha asintió son un sonrisa

-"Bueno es un placer conocerla"-y le dio una inclinación que fue respondida de inmediato por Sakura

-"El placer es mió señor…"-

-"Mi nombre es Wei y yo soy uno de los sirvientes que trabajan para el servicio de la familia Li"- le sonrió

-"Ahh"-murmuro Sakura

Wei bajo la vista y observo la herida de la castaña

-"Pero…¿Qué le ha sucedido?"- le pregunto con mucha preocupación agachándose para observar la pierna de la joven, Sakura observo su herida

-"No es nada…es que…"-el señor la tomo por la mano y la condujo hasta uno de los taburetes la sentó y se hinco para observar mejor la herida-"E-enserio no es nada"- le aseguro cuando vio lo preocupado que estaba.

Pero Wei no le hizo caso y siguió con lo suyo cuando quito la venda pudo observar la herida de la joven.

-"Pero…¿Qué le ha sucedido señorita?"-pregunto volteándola a ver, ella se entristeció un poco y bajo la mirada.

-"Em…es que…me caí mientras corría"-susurro en un tono triste y casi inaudible

-"Y si no es mucha la intromisión, ¿de que estaba corriendo?"-dijo el anciano viendo la tristeza en ella

-"De…unos mountros…"susurro y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, pero cuando el anciano la vio la quito enseguida y le acaricio la mejilla, Sakura lo vio y él tenia una mirada muy triste

-"Discúlpeme por haberla echo recordar algo tan triste…"-le suplico, y después su semblante se puso mas calido-"No se preocupe esos mounstros no la encontraran aquí y así nunca mas tendrá que herirse…"-le aseguro y vio como ella le sonreía agradecida, asintió.

-"Si, muchas gracias…"-le sonrió con alegría y Wei le devolvió la sonrisa

_-"Su sonrisa es muy calida y hace que uno se sienta en paz…"- _pensó Sakura, vio como el anciano se ocupaba de su herida, el anciano se incorporo un segundo y busco algo entre sus ropas, saco un pequeño frasco y volvió a su labor.

Sakura lo observo extrañada

-"Lo que sucede es que por aquí solía haber muchas heridas por correr…"-dijo a modo de explicación ante la expectante mirada de la oji-verde.

Entonces fue cuando Sakura recordó que Syaoran estaba siendo perseguido por sus hermanas. Una gotita rodó por su nuca.

-"Listo, creo que ahora estará mejor…"-le dijo mientras le ofrecía una mano para que bajara del taburete, bajo de un saltito, sintiéndose mucho mejor.

-"Se lo agradezco mucho"- le dio una inclinación

-"No hay de que señorita Sakura, estoy seguro de que si el joven Syaoran viera esa herida o la sangre de su vendaje la llevaría de inmediato a un hospital…"-le aseguro con una sonrisa y la oji-verde se sonrojo-"Por eso le he curado la herida con algo de medicina, también moví la venda de manera que la sangre no se vea, pero aun así tenga mucho cuidado ¿esta bien?"-le pidió y le sonrió de nuevo

-"Esta bien"-le sonrió, sintiéndose mucho mejor pero su estomago hizo un ruido diciéndole lo hambrienta que estaba, se sonrojo muy avergonzada y bajo la cabeza

Wei sonrió

-"Veo que tiene hambre, venga, le daré algo de comer…"-se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia detrás de la barra, Sakura lo siguió y se recargo en ella observando con atención lo que él hacia…

Saco un poco de pan, algo de mantequilla y leche y se los dio, ella le sonrió muy agradecida y comenzó a comer felizmente, el señor la observaba con cariño

-"Disculpe pero…"-Sakura lo volteo a ver –"¿Es cierto que usted es la prometida del joven Syaoran?"-la chica que sonrojo de inmediato y bajo la cabeza, Wei la observo con una sonrisa-"Ya veo…es una lastima, estoy seguro que al joven Syaoran le encantaría que usted fuera su nueva prometida…"-

-"¿Nueva prometida?"-repitió muy extrañada, el anciano se sorprendió

-"No, nada no me haga mucho caso"-le sonrió, escucharon una pequeña alarma proveniente de la cocina-"Oh…ya están listos"- camino hasta el horno, lo abrió y saco unas bandejas de panecillos calientes, los puso sobre la barra.

-"Hoe…"-pronuncio un poco confundida

Wei le sonrió

-"Es que como mañana se llevara acabo un gran baile tengo que tener todo preparado…"-vio como ella se le quedaba viendo pensativa al parecer sin escuchar lo que acababa de decirle-"¿Gusta uno?"-le pregunto cuando ya la joven lo tenia frente a ella, la joven se sorprendió, asintió y lo tomo algo sonrosada, lo mordió y sonrió al instante.

-"¡¡Esta delicioso!!"-exclamo de inmediato-"¿Usted los preparo?-

El anciano asintió con una sonrisa

-"Valla…usted es un excelente cocinero…"-susurro viendo el pastelillo detenidamente y una idea surgió en su mente…lo volteo a ver muy emocionada.

-"Señor Wei ¿¡Usted podría ayudarme!?"-le pregunto poniéndose de pie y viéndolo con decisión, mientras Wei la observaba confundido.

Entrar…

O no entrar…

He ahí el dilema…

Estaba demasiado confundido e indeciso

Si entraba quizás la despertaría…

Pero si no entraba…

¡¡Se iba volver loco!!

O quizás ya lo estaba…sea como sea seguía ahí parado, frente a la puerta de la habitación y levantaba una y otra vez la mano tratando de alcanzar la perilla que le parecía tan lejana…y ala vez tan cerca, tenia que abrirla…si eso es…tenia que abrirla.

Pero ¿con que excusa? no podía entrar, despertarla y después decirle que tenía ganas de verla así como así, no, tenia que pensar en algo…algo…

-"Algo…"-susurro para si mismo

-"¿Algo?"-se asusto y volteo hacia atrás, pero suspiro al ver a Mei Ling viéndolo con una sonrisa picara

-"N-no, nada"- dijo nervioso y viendo hacia otra dirección

Su prima se rió

-"Vamos, déjala dormir, tuvo un día muy pesado y mañana será mas"-y lo comenzó a empujar hacia las escaleras

Syaoran suspiro, mañana…volteo preocupado hacia atrás y observo la puerta con tristeza…mañana…

-"Tengo que darme prisa…tengo que darme prisa"-decía Sakura mientras corría por el pasillo, se había perdido en aquella enorme mansión…dio una vuelta y tropezó con alguien, de inmediato callo al suelo de un sentón y mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

-"Lo siento mucho yo…"-pero se quedo muda al darse cuenta de quien era.

Una mujer, alta, y pálida con los cabellos oscuros y los ojos ámbar, vestida elegantemente y con un semblante serio.

Sakura se quedo pretificada, mientras que la mujer la observaba fijamente. Cuando por fin reacciono comenzó a ponerse torpemente de pie…

-"Yo…lo siento mucho"-le dio una inclinación y se quedo así, no estaba segura de quien era pero por alguna razón le influía respeto, sintió que la levantaba de la barbilla lentamente y la observaba directamente a los ojos, ese semblante frió perduraba…pero cambio a una pequeña sonrisa cosa que sorprendió mucho ala oji-verde.

-"No te preocupes pequeña…tu debes ser Sakura ¿no es así?"-la joven asintió, la mujer la soltó.

-"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ieran Li, soy la madre de Syaoran…"-dijo con un tono calmado y tranquilo pero ala vez serio. Le dio una pequeña inclinación y Sakura la contesto torpemente ante la sorpresa…la madre de Syaoran…

-"Aachu"-el joven tallo su nariz un poco molesto

-"Creo que alguien debe estar hablando de ti Syao…"-le murmuro Mei Ling-"Y yo adivino quien es"-le guiño el ojo por lo que el joven se sonrojo

-"¡Ahh!"- se quejo –"Ten mas cuidado ya es la 4 vez que me picas…"-

-"Pues ¡quédate quieto!"-le grito mientras se ponía de pie y lo encaraba

-"¡Yo estoy quieto, la que no sabe coser eres tu!"-le contesto con enfado

-"¡Ah si!"-

-"¡Si!"-

-"Ya vasta chicos, todavía tenemos mucho que hacer…"-dijo Futie, mientras las otras asentían. Voltearon a verlas.

-"¡Ella/El comenzó!"-gritaron al uno mismo, se voltearon a ver de nuevo

-"¡No es cierto!"- las hermanas Li negaron con resignación mientras que seguían cociendo.

-"¡Achu!"-

-"Y dime pequeña, ¿Qué haces por aquí?, según me informaron estabas descansado en tu habitación…"-pregunto con ese tono serio Ieran Li

Sakura se puso muy nerviosa.

-"Es que yo…"- la mujer la miro atentamente –"Lo que sucede es que…estoy buscando algo y…"-ya no pudo decir mas estaba demasiado apenada, bajo la mirada.

-"Ah ya veo…"-contesto la mujer-"buscas un regalo para mi hijo, ¿no es así?"-la joven asintió muy sonrojada.

-"Y…también para M-mei Ling…"-tartamudeo

-"Ya veo…pero dudo mucho que aquí lo encuentres"-dijo volviéndose hacia su izquierda y observando el hermoso jardín que había allí, se encontraban en la parte trasera de la mansión, donde había un hermoso jardín oriental lleno de árboles con un pequeño puente y río bajo el. El lugar era hermoso y tranquilo. Y la luna ya estaba en lo alto dándole un toque de misterio…

-"Es que…el señor Wei me dijo que aquí podría encontrarlo y yo…"-

-"¿Qué es lo que estas buscando?"-pregunto seriamente volteándola a ver.

-"Una…peonía…"-susurro

-"Así que tu regalo será la flor favorita de mi hijo…"-Sakura asintió,-"Entonces, podrás encontrarla por allá…"-levanto una mano y apunto con su abanico hacia un lugar del jardín lleno de flores junto al río…

La oji-verde abrió los ojos sorprendida y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro

-"Muchas gracias"-le dijo con esa feliz sonrisa, le dio una inclinación y corrió hacia el lugar indicado…

Ieran la observo mientras se alejaba

-"Esa niña…"-susurro mientras veía alrededor de ella un aura, entrecerró los ojos y siguió caminando.

La luna ya había salido, así que con la luz que le propinaba comenzó a buscar la flor…

-"_Es de un color rojo o rosado, y tiene una hermosa figura…le será sencillo encontrarla ya que la señora Li tiene muchas en su jardín_…"-eso le había dicho Wei antes de salir de la cocina.

Recordó un dato importante…esas flores eran de la señora Li, así que se dio la vuelta para pedirle el permiso pero…ya se había ido…regreso su vista al hermoso jardín lleno de flores.

Había tantas flores como jamás había visto en su vida, todas de diferentes tamaños y colores pero no por eso menos hermosas, a lo lejos, cerca del rió y del puente, pudo observar muchas de color carmín…

Corrió entre las flores en dirección al puente se agacho y pudo observarlas mejor…

Algunas eran rosas, muchas otras rojas y algunas tenían ambos colores, volteo hacia la derecha y observo mas peonías, pero estas eran blancas

-"Las blancas son las favoritas de Mei Ling…"-recordó y camino hasta ellas, se agacho de nuevo y arranco unas cuantas, tratando de no aprovecharse ya que después de todo no tenia el permiso de la señora Li…se levanto con unas cuantas entre sus brazos y regreso hacia las rojas, las observo y tomo otras cuantas, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión de nuevo.

Tendría que esforzarse mucho si quería que el regalo saliera bien, sonrió, lo bueno era que Wei la ayudaba.

-"Sin ayuda yo no podría lograrlo"-dijo muy alegre-"también le haré un regalo a él…"-entro en la mansión y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

-"¡Ya déjenme!"-alcanzo a escuchar después de unos pasos que venían a toda velocidad, volteo asustada hacia todas partes tratando de encontrar un lugar donde esconderse, lo pasos incrementaba, al parecer eran muchas personas…no podía encontrar un lugar…abrazo con mas fuerza las flores, cerro los ojos fuertemente y…desapareció…

-"¡¡Ya dejen de perseguirme!!"-gritaba el joven, paso en el instante en el que Sakura había desaparecido pero al pasar por el lugar donde había estado el cerezo de detuvo súbitamente, se quedo quieto tratando de analizar la presencia que se sentía en aquel lugar

-"Esta es…"-

Unas manos muy ágiles y rápidas le arrebataron la hermosa cajita rosada que traía entre sus manos…abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de este echo…

-"Pero que ra…"-vio como sus hermanas corrían dejando humo de tras de ellas en la dirección contraria a la de él.-"¡¡Regresen acá!!"-les grito al tiempo que las perseguía.

Suspiro un poco cansada

Le resultaba muy cansado y difícil hacer magia sin ayuda de sus amigas, cuando abrió los ojos lentamente su mirada era de mucha tristeza…

-"¿Ocurrió algo malo señorita Sakura?"- pregunto amablemente, la joven volteo y vio a Wei preocupado observándola.

Negó con la cabeza y le sonrió

-"¿Pudo conseguirlas?"-la oji-verde bajo la mirada y observo las flores, el hombre siguió su mirada y también las vio-"Que maravilla…bueno será mejor que comencemos…"-

-"!Si¡"-grito muy feliz siguiéndolo frente al horno…había reaparecido a unos metros de la cocina, en aquel oscuro pasillo que tenia unas escaleras en el fondo, pero Wei había salido a ver si ya había regresado.

Ya casi eran las 11:00pm cuando regreso a su habitación, claro esta teniendo mucho cuidado y agradeciéndole infinitamente a Wei una hora antes, y en la ultima hora le preparo su regalo a él y terminando de arreglar los detalles de los otros.

Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, observo que no hubiera nadie adentro y entro lentamente, con pasos largos y silenciosos, cual ladrón. Cuando estaba por entrar a su cama, escucho pasos de afuera, entro sin cuidado y se tapo con las cobijas, simulando que estaba dormida, cerró los ojos y se volteo al lado contrario a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió con cuidado y unos pasos sigilosos entraron, en cuanto la persona pudo entrar cerro la puerta tras de si y siguió con su caminar precavido. Sakura apretó un poco los ojos un poco nerviosa, la persona estaba muy cerca de ella…

Cuando estuvo frente a ella pudo verla temblar levemente por el miedo…de seguro aun estaba despierta…

Le había costado mucho trabajo poder llegar sano y salvo hasta ahí, después de que sus hermanas le quitaran el paquete se armo un gran alboroto para que pudiese quitárselos, suspiro mas tranquilo, tal vez aquel esfuerzo valdría la pena, pensó al ver la hermosa cajita rosada en su mano, un poco mayugada pero aun así muy hermosa.

Volteo a ver a la joven con cariño, la pobrecita tal vez tendría miedo o frió, volteo su mirada y en la silla distinguió la manta con la que la habían cubierto la noche anterior, dejo el paquete en una pequeña mesita que estaba cerca de la cama y extendió la cobija por el cuerpo de la oji-verde.

Abrió los ojos de golpe

Volteo lentamente y observo esos hermosos ojos ámbar verla directamente a los suyos, se observaron unos minutos y Sakura volteo la mirada hacia otro lugar con un tierno sonrojo por la proximidad en la que estaban, Syaoran le sonrió, levanto su mano y acaricio su mejilla con cariño

-"Será mejor que descanses, mañana será un día pesado y no quiero que te enfermes por no descansar…"-le susurro al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

La joven no se esperaba eso y de inmediato su sonrojo se triplico, bajo la mirada un poco apenada y en cuando sus labios dejaron su piel ella subió su mano hacia la mejilla, completamente avergonzada.

Asintió sin quitar ese sonrojo y comenzó a arroparse, pero él la detuvo y la arropo, después le sonrió, y tratando de no ser muy obvio, tomo el pequeño paquete y lo escondió detrás de si, después le dio la espalda y rápidamente lo paso al frente…

Sakura se le quedo viendo a su espalda mientras salía…completamente embelezada…

Cuando el joven se volvió para cerrar la puerta le dirigió la última mirada de cariño al cerezo, para después cerrar lentamente la puerta…

_Continuara…_

_N/a:_jejejeje si lo se la ultima vez dije q aquel habia sido el cap mas largo pero creo q me sobrepase…jejejejeje bueno espero q les aya gustado

¿Qué ocurrirá mañana?

jajajajaja XD pues…sera navidad!! bueno en el fic…jejejeje pero ahí algo maaas! ejejeje ojala sigan leyendo n.n

GRACIAS POR TODOS LAS REVIEWS!!

_Paola: _Holas! q bueno leerte de nuevo XD pues veras por aca donde yo vivo se organizo una convencion de comics y fueron varias tiendas q distribuyen anime y esas cosas y ahí la compre nn pero creo q se puede descargar de Internet o.o no sabria decirte donde nn' seria cuestión de q buscaras los caps si se descargan en muchas pag, bueno creeme abra MAAAAS romance jejejeje gracias por el review! ojala sigas leyendo!

_Asumi Tokugawa: _Hola!! jajaja q alegria q te gustara tanto n.n me hace muy feliz!! muchas gracias por los alagos i.i no los meresco! jajajaja si Mei es muy divertida XD jajaja ojala sigas leyendo nos vemos luego cuidate adiós

_Celina Sosa:_ HOLAS! bueno espero q algunas de tus preguntas se contesten en este cap, ojala siguas leyendo nn adiós

_Katherine-Potter-Lupin : _holas jejejeje gracias por ser paciente nn no te preocupes todo va a estar bien y sera a su debido tiempo :p solo espero q sigas leyendo, nos vemos luego cuidate

_riza-trisha: _Holas! n.n ojala te siga gustando, muchas gracias por los alagos o///o eres muy amable, espero q estes bien y q este cap te guste, cuidate mucho adiós

_Yohko Bennington ___Holas! jajajaja si yo tambien!! n.n lindo syaoran!! jajajajaja creeme no podra hacer la gran cosa XD jajajajaja bueno espero q estes bien y ojala sigas leyendo adiós

N/a: muchas gracias por leer y dejar review ojala sigan haciendolo n.n saludos

adioos


	7. Un baile, un enemigo y¿un compromiso?

Declaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, esto es solo con el fin de aburrir XD

Nota: Es un UA por lo que las cosas pueden ser diferentes

N/A: Ejem…holas jejeje se que tarde muchooo en actualizar pero me dio por primera vez el síndrome de la NO-INSPIRACION, jejeje perdonen, este capitulo no me gusto mucho como lo escribí -- y creo q es un asco pero espero mejorar en el siguiente

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS me pusieron muy contenta n.n, Arigatooo

PERDONEN LA TARDANZAAAA

**Capitulo 6**

**Un baile, un enemigo y…¿un compromiso?**

Por la mañana la mansión estaba en mucho movimiento

Sirvientes corrían de aquí para allá con adornos de flores, o esculturas, muchos otros limpiaban en diferentes partes de la mansión tratando de que todo quedara perfecto para ese día.

Mientras que en las habitaciones de arriba una joven despertaba, abrió los ojos lentamente y levanto los brazos mientras bostezaba para quitarse la pereza.

Observo a su alrededor y se levanto a causa de tanto ruido, abrió la puerta y asomo la cabeza muy curiosa, fuera de esta estaban varios sirvientes limpiando la alfombra o los floreros que había por todo el pasillo…

Salio lentamente dejando ver la pijama que utilizaba en esa casa, propiedad de Mei Ling, una bata con mangas largas color blanco con holanes en varias partes, muy bonito, también traía su cabello suelto, este era largo y hermoso le llegaba hasta los codos aun que estaba un poco desordenado por las horas de sueño.

-"!SAKURA!"- grito alguien detrás de ella, volteo extrañada y vio a Mei correr hacia ella ya vestida

-"Buenos días Mei Ling"-le saludo pero esta no le contesto y la empujo rápidamente de regreso su habitación.

Cuando cerro la puerta de golpe la que estaba junto a esta se abrió de igual forma, y un joven de cabellos castaños salio con un traje verde, volteo a ver extrañado la puerta pero regreso su cuarto, salio con una toalla en mano y cerro la puerta tras de si, bajando por la escaleras mientras varias sirvientas lo observaban fijamente.

La chica Li suspiro después de oír otra puerta cerrarse…estuvo cerca….

Sakura la vio muy confundida, se dio vuelta y la observo con una sonrisa y un gota en la nuca.

-"Jejejejejeje, buenos días Sakura…jejejejeje veras es una regla de aquí no salir de su habitación con pijama por suerte me di cuenta antes de que te reprendieran…"-mintió ágilmente y la oji-verde al parecer se lo creyó

-"Ah…lo siento mucho no lo sabia"-dijo preocupada

-"Nah no te preocupes, ahora ponte algo abrigador que hace mucho frió afuera…"- camino hacia atrás mientras lo decía –"Date prisa"- salio rápidamente y cerro la puerta tras de si

La castaña parpadeo varias veces

Que curiosa regla

Pensó mientras se disponía a cambiarse

Grito mientras daba otro golpe al aire

Salto y callo hábilmente golpeando y pateando varias veces a su enemigo imaginario, pero por alguna razón no estaba concentrado…

Salto de nuevo pero esta vez no callo correctamente, se callo al piso de una manera muy incomoda y la mano le ardió, la observo y esta comenzó a sangrar a causa de la cortada, cerro un ojo cuando esta volvió a arderle mientras que un gruñido salía de sus labios.

Suspiro resignado se puso de pie con la otra mano y comenzó a caminar hasta la mansión, tomo su toalla del piso y salio del hexágono en el que estaba.

Camino seriamente por el camino que conducía hasta su hogar, tenía el semblante serio y frió…no parecía el mismo chico de siempre, ahora sus ojos estaban más oscuros, su rostro reflejaba enojo al igual que su boca.

Serio

Era la única palabra que lo podía describir, se observo de reojo la mano, seguía sangrando aun que ya no sentía el dolor, ¿Cuántas marcas tendría en el cuerpo?, quien sabe, desde pequeño había sido arduamente entrenado para tomar la cabeza del clan Li, 17 años entrenando para que, cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, pudiese tomar ese importante cargo…

Un año mas y eso sucedería, claro siempre y cuando se consiguiera otra prometida, suspiro y su rostro se transformo en uno de tristeza…ya habían pasado dos años desde que no tenia ninguna y cada día los tipos del comité se lo echaban en cara, le repetían y le remarcaban el echo de que rompiese un compromiso que fue sellado desde el nacimiento de ambos, en el fondo se sentía culpable por todos los problemas que vinieron después de eso para su madre pero…!POR DIOS NO PODIA CASARSE CON ELLA!

Se habían tenido un cariño especial desde siempre pero…NO ERA PARA TANTO, ambos lo habían decidido, que ese compromiso debía romperse y aun que eso les había causado mas problemas de los que esperaban por fin estaban terminando, o estaban a punto de empeorar todo dependía de esa noche…

Por fin entro a su casa pero al abrir la puerta dejo pasar a dos sirvientes que salían al jardín con hermosos arreglos florales…entro y vio como todos trataban de dejar la mansión impecable, mientras que en otra sala a lo lejos vio como otros tantos comenzaban a poner el arbolito de navidad…

Subió las escaleras, camino por el pasillo solitario y entro a su habitación, la puerta continua se abrió y Sakura salio un poco extrañada…no había nadie…comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras quedando fascinada por la cantidad de adornos que cubrían ala mansión…siguió caminando por el enorme recibidor repleto de sirvientes y flores, no había visto casi nada de la enorme casa así que siguió caminando y llego a una sala donde sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa e ilusión.

Frente a ella había un enorme árbol de navidad que estaba justo en la mitad de aquel salón, era enorme y tocaba el techo, había un hombre en una escalera poniendo adornos en la parte alta de este mientras que otras personas le ponían estolas y moños en la parte inferior.

-"Waa"-exclamo extasiada por tanta belleza algunos voltearon al verla y le sonrieron, ella les dio una inclinación y se acerco a ellos.

-"Muy buenos días"-le dijo una joven con dos coletas

-"Buenos días"-

-"Buenos días"- le siguieron otras dos jóvenes

-"Muy buenos días a todas"-contesto con una sonrisa, volteo a ver el árbol, -"Les esta quedando muy bien las felicito"-las jóvenes sonrieron

-"Muchas gracias, ya casi lo terminamos"-se agacho y tomo un moño, Sakura observo fijamente aquel hermoso árbol.

-"¿Te gustaría ayudarnos?"-la voz de la joven de cabellos oscuros la saco de su nube.

-"Si"-le contesto muy feliz tomando un moño y acercándose lentamente mientras las tres chicas se sonreían y seguían con su tarea.

-"¡Sakura!"-las personas en la sala voltearon hacia la puerta mientras Mei Ling entraba corriendo.

-"Hola Mei Ling"-saludo la castaña

-"Muy buenos días señorita Mei Ling"-volteo sorprendida y vio como todos los presentes le daban una inclinación.

-"Buenos días"-contesto apurada-"Vamos Sakura"-le tomo la mano y comenzó a jalarla hacia la puerta.

-"Hoe…"- la oji-verde volteo, y se despidió con una sonrisa de las jóvenes que le devolvieron el gesto, siguieron caminando por el pasillo, y llegaron al recibidor que estaba vació.

-"¿Ocurre algo malo?"-pregunto mientras seguía siendo arrastrada, la joven morocha se detuvo

-"Em…es que…tenemos que tenemos que arreglar algo en los jardines, ¿me podrías ayudar?"-

-"Claro"-le sonrió y comenzó a caminar, Mei Ling suspiro, estuvo cerca

-"¿Mei Ling?"-

-"Eh…ah si, si, ya voy"-y alcanzo ala oji-verde

Por la noche los invitados comenzaron a llegar a la enorme mansión hermosamente adornada, los jardines delanteros tenían luces y las fuentes eran iluminadas.

Por el camino entraban parejas, hombres y jóvenes elegantemente vestidos, cada uno con aire de superioridad.

-"Estas fiestas siempre son iguales"-murmuro un joven

-"Si…aun que tal vez en esta podríamos sorprendernos"-agrego su acompañante con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Iban entrando lentamente y con elegancia, dentro, en el recibidor todo estaba lleno de flores y luces hermosas, los sirvientes traían charolas de plata y ofrecían bocadillos y bebidas a los invitados.

Mientras que las personas hablaban de temas burdos y aburridos para cualquiera que no perteneciera a su "circulo" social, otras bailaban lentamente en compañía de la orquesta que tocaba música tranquila.

En el piso superior aun había mucho movimiento de parte de las mucamas, en los pasillos se escuchaban los gritos de las hermanas Li, y de vez en cuanto alguno de Mei Ling

Syaoran ya se encontraba listo en su habitación, mientras se observaba detenidamente en el espejo completamente aburrido, desde la tarde no había echo mas que buscar a Sakura pero antes de que pudiese encontrarla esta se iba a otra parte y así sucesivamente, por lo que estaba desesperado por verla, parecía que algo o mejor dicho alguien no quería que la viera y no tuvo que pensar demasiado para saber quien…suspiro resignado

Mientras tanto en la habitación continua había 5 mujeres tratando de arreglar a una joven perpleja que solo se observaba en el espejo con una gota en la nuca, todas estaban o sobre su cabello o sobre su rostro o sobre sus manos, así que no podía moverse demasiado, es mas prefirió quedarse quieta y hablar lo menos posible para no alterarlas mas…

-"!Que eso no va así¡"-

-"¡Que si!"-

-"No tenemos tiempo, los invitados ya están llegando"-informo una mirando por la ventana a los invitados

-"Futie tiene razón ¡dense prisa!"-

Acto seguido todas las mujeres volvieron a concentrarse en la confundida chica, las observo a través del espejo…

Futie traía un hermoso vestido color lila, con el pelo recogido y sus respectivos adornos

Fanlen tenía uno verde pastel cortado de una manera muy elegante pero sin hacerla ver vieja

Seifa uno de color azul celeste con algunos adornos en blanco

Feimei traía uno amarillo cortado llamativamente, al parecer era un vestido de arte abstracto

Y por ultimo Mei Ling traía uno rojo tornasol que al moverse se veía naranja o amarillo.

Todas se veían muy hermosas

Pero por el momento estaba enfocadas en ella, habían llegado desde temprano se fueron un momento para arreglarse y siguieron con ella aun que no entendía por que.

-"Disculpen…"-se atrevió a decir

-"¿Si?"-

-"Em…es que, quería saber si durante la fiesta podría hablar con ustedes, su madre y Syaoran a solas…"-pregunto suavemente ruborizándose ante la mención del chico

-"Claro… ¿ocurre algo?"-pregunto preocupada Mei

-"No…es solo que quería decirles algo"-y le sonrió

-"De acuerdo…"-

Siguieron arreglándola hasta que alguien llamo ala puerta, todas voltearon nerviosas, las hermanas Li se pusieron frente a Sakura y Mei Ling corrió a abrir la puerta, la abrió con cuidado y lentamente, afuera estaba su primo.

-"¿Si?"-pregunto "dulcemente"

-"Solo quería saber si todo estaba en orden"-trato de mirar mas allá para ver a la oji-verde pero la puerta solo mostraba el rostro de Mei Ling

-"Jejejeje…claro, aquí todo esta en orden"-

-"Como digas"-murmuro resignado-"Pero dense prisa, mi madre ya nos llama"-y sin mas se alejo lentamente

La joven cerró la puerta y suspiro al igual que las hermanas Li, mientras que Sakura sonreía confundida.

En el pasillo la señora Ieran Li salía de su majestuosa habitación, iba vestida muy elegantemente para la ocasión, aun que solo fuese el festejo de navidad la familia Li siempre se había distinguido por su gusto y elegancia en especial el de la matriarca…

En uno de los pasillos se encontró a su hijo, que de inmediato le dio una inclinación como saludo ella se la contesto

-"Que tenga una feliz navidad madre"-dijo Syaoran

-"Igualmente"-contesto fríamente-"¿Ya están listas?"-dijo refiriéndose alas mujeres de la habitación

-"Me temo que aun no, madre"-

Enseguida la puerta se abrió fuertemente.

-"Lo siento, disculpen el retraso, ya estamos listas"-le dijo Mei Ling a su tía, ya que había estado escuchando todo desde adentro

Ieran asintió y comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo, las hermanas Li salieron sonriendo detrás de ella, y cuando Syaoran estaba por seguirlas la pelinegra no lo dejo, movió la cabeza negativamente

-"Tu vas al final…junto con Sakura"-lo ultimo lo agrego mientras seguía alas otras mujeres, el lobo se sonrojo y volteo de reojo a la puerta abierta de la habitación.

Camino lentamente hasta ella y cuando estaba por asomar la cabeza, el cerezo hizo lo mismo, provocando que ambos quedaran muy cerca y que sus ojos se vieran directamente dejando hipnotizados a ambos…

Syaoran estaba pulcramente vestido con un traje negro que le quedaba ala perfección y el cabello un poco peinado o por lo menos parecía haberlo intentado, haciéndolo ver aun mejor.

Mientras que Sakura traía un vestido rosado con detalles blancos, peinada elegantemente con listones rosados y su rostro pintado levemente, acompañado de un notable sonrojo.

-"¡Dense prisa!"-les grito Mei Ling al pie de las escaleras mientras las otras mujeres los volteaban a ver.

Li se apresuro y ofreció su mano a Sakura, quien la acepto gustosa pero avergonzada…

-"Creo que ya van a comenzar…"-susurro un joven recargado en una ventana en compañía de otro, ambos con un vaso de ponche, la sala estaba llena de gente y había muchos murmullos, pero ellos estaban mas apartados de el grupo.

-"Si…"-contesto su acompañante mientras se terminaba su bebida de un solo trago, suspiro y cerro los ojos, mientras su amigo se reía divertido

-"Será mejor que no tomes demasiado o ya sabes quien podría darte una paliza…"-comento sonriente, el joven se rió mientras observaba su sortija con una hermosa piedra celeste que brillaba casi por si sola.

-"Pero que tenemos aquí"-ambos voltearon a ver al joven que venia caminando frente a ellos, tenia el cabello rubio y los ojos color azul pálido, su tez era pálida y su cara arrogante.

Los jóvenes fruncieron el seño, uno mas que el otro.

-"Que quieres Ayato…"-hablo uno de ellos

-"Nada Nakaase…yo solo venia a saludar"-volteo hacia el otro-"Hola Hiraguizawa…hace tiempo que no te veía"-la sonrisa hipócrita perduraba

-"Hola Kotaro, tenia cosas muy importantes que hacer"-contesto el joven de cabellos oscuros con ojos azul marino y de tez blanca, traía unos anteojos, pero no se notaban demasiado debido a la oscuridad que había en la habitación.

-"¿En serio? como cuales"-

El joven lo observo con seriedad unos segundos para después sonreír y contestar

-"Eso no te importa"-

Kotaro rió con malicia

-"Se nota que no has cambiado en nada, por cierto Nakaase"-el susodicho volteo-"Como esta "la maldita" he"- volvió a reír con arrogancia

Pero esta vez el otro joven no se contuvo, lo tomo fuertemente por el cuello y lo estampo en la pared, y le dio un fuerte golpe en la boca ocasionando que algunos de los presentes voltearan.

-"No te atrevas a llamarla así o créeme que te arrepentirás"-hablo con voz fría y controlada, el rubio se asusto pero de inmediato cambio su semblante por uno mas tranquilo

Las luces del salón se apagaron por completo, y el otro joven los soltó sin ningún cuidado, y volteo sus ojos miel hacia las escaleras en las que una hermosa luz era enfocada…

Sakura estaba muy nerviosa cuando apagaron las luces, volteaba a todas direcciones tratando de buscar una explicación y Syaoran lo noto enseguida, entrelazo sus manos y le sonrió con calma, dándole ánimos.

Y es que ella aun no sabia muy bien que hacia ahí, ya que nadie se había tomado la molestia de decírselo, podía deducir que se trataba de un festejo, pero no tenia muy claro quienes estarían presentes

-"Ya es hora"-hablo Ieran mientras con elegancia levantaba su vestido, sus hijas mayores iban junto a ella, una a cada lado y las otras menores mas atrás junto con Mei Ling, cuando comenzaron a descender Sakura tembló un poco

-"Tranquila, todo va a estar bien, solo no te separes de mi ¿si?"-le susurro en el oído, mientras apretaba mas su mano

El cerezo se sonrojo y asintió mientras comenzaban a bajar lentamente…

En el salón, todos guardaron un silencio sepulcral, las escaleras eran enfocadas con una hermosa luz azulada y todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella…

Cuando la figura de Ieran Li comenzó a distinguirse en compañía de sus hermosas hijas todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al ver alrededor de ellas estrellas fugaces que se movían por si solas en todas las direcciones alumbrando la habitación…

Sakura observo muy sorprendida todo esto mientras Syaoran la conducía por las escaleras, como estaba tan distraída no noto la reacción de los presentes.

De inmediato todo el salón comenzó a murmurar cosas respecto a ella, las mujeres con aparente envidia y los hombres con mucha sorpresa.

No era para menos, la joven era muy hermosa, pero lo que mas les sorprendía era el hecho de que estuviera sujetada de la mano de Li.

-"Mmmm…creo que esto se pondrá interesante"-susurro Kotaro Ayato lamiendo la sangre que le salía del labio debido al golpe que le habían dado.

Los otros jóvenes lo observaron serios

-"Yo que tu dejaría en paz a Li si no quieres una muerte dolorosa…"-dijo con seriedad Nakaase

Kotaro volteo a verlo

-"Eso ya lo veremos…"-su mirada se enfoco en el cerezo que estaba junto a Syaoran, quien no dejaba de observarla con cariño debido a su sorpresa por la magia.

-"¿No le tienes miedo?"-pregunto suavemente mientras llegaban hasta el ultimo peldaño de las hermosas escaleras donde su madre y hermanas ya saludaban a los invitados al igual que Mei Ling

Sakura lo observo un poco confundida, Syaoran levanto su mano sin dejar de observarla fijamente y una de las estrellas callo en su mano, ella comprendió el mensaje

-"N-no…yo…t-tam-bién pue-do ha-hacer algo a-si…"-tartamudeo muy nerviosa y asustada

Él se acerco a su oído con una sonrisa

-"Me encantaría verlo"-susurro mientras un sonrojo tenia las mejillas de la chica.

Mei Ling observo esto y sonrió muy alegremente.

Sus manos permanecían fuertemente sujetadas lo cual era un claro aviso para todos los hombres de que se mantuvieran alejados. Pero al parecer no todos entendieron el mensaje…

-"Hola Li…"-esa voz, Syaoran volteo molesto hacia el chico frente a ellos y tomo mas fuerte la mano de Sakura que solo observo confundida la escena

-"Hola Ayato…"-mascullo

El rubio sonrió galantemente hacia Sakura que solo se sonrojo levemente

-"Hola preciosa… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"-Li se enfureció por el tono seductor que este utilizaba con ella

-"Sa-sakura…"-

-"Sakura he…que hermoso nombre, pero ya que eres una hermosa Joven era obvio que tuvieras un nombre así"-ahora Syaoran estaba realmente furioso, mientras que el cerezo comenzaba a sentirse incomodo.

-"¿Cómo has estado Syaoran?"-

Los jóvenes voltearon a ver a un par de muchachos que se acercaban a ellos, Syaoran sonrió levemente y Kotaro se enfureció.

-"Bastante bien Eriol"-le contesto al Joven de tez blanca frente a ellos, fijo su mirada en el otro-"Un gusto verte Niyu…"- el aludido inclino su cabeza en señal de saludo.

Tenia los ojos color miel, y sus cabellos castaños que se amarraban por un lado debido ala longitud de los mismos.

Sakura observaba aun más confundida la situación pero decidió no moverse o hablar para que el tal Kotaro no siguiera molestándola.

Eriol fijo su vista en ella y le sonrió, ella hizo lo mismo y Syaoran la vio de reojo.

-"Ella es Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto"-el cerezo observo confundido a Syaoran ¿Kinomoto?

-"Un placer Señorita Kinomoto, ¿le molesta que la llame Sakura?"-ella negó

-"¿Ni que yo lo haga?"-pregunto Niyu en un tono muy relajado, aparentemente él lo era, ella sonrió y negó de nuevo

-"¿Y que ahí de mi?"-dijo Kotaro con voz muy fingidamente triste, Sakura no sabia que responder por lo que Syaoran decidió contestar por ella

-"No puedes"-

Las miradas frías que los jóvenes se dedicaron pusieron tenso en ambiente hasta que la orquesta toco una suave melodía.

Kotaro Ayato bajo la mirada hasta encontrarla con la de Sakura que se puso muy nerviosa.

-"Entonces Señorita Kinomoto no me negara un baile ¿verdad?"-y le extendió la mano, Sakura estaba por tomarla no viendo otra opción pero…

-"Oh gracias que amable a sido de su parte invitarme"-una voz familiar sonó detrás de la joven y Mei tomo la mano del chico, su voz había sido fingida y a ninguno le había gustado mucho la idea pero Mei Ling no iba a permitir que ese "Don Juan" interviniera en su plan…aun que ella tendría que sufrir…

Rápidamente lo arrastro hasta la pista dándole la última mirada a su primo indicándole que ella lo distraería.

Los jóvenes observaron muy confundidos la escena, mas Sakura.

Pero en cambio Li comprendió el enorme sacrificio que esta hacia ya que Kotaro no era de su agrado, ni del de nadie…

Ese tipo siempre se había creído mas que los demás, siempre presumiendo de poderes o riquezas que no poseía y claro su mala costumbre de tener varias novias a la vez y ser un completo descarado.

Volteo a ver a sus amigos…

Eriol platicaba alegremente con Sakura y Niyu de vez en cuanto intervenía pero casi siempre para decir algo irónico que hacia reír a la oji-verde

Ellos eran a los únicos que podía llamar verdaderamente amigos, los conocía desde que era un niño, habían crecido juntos por así decirlo, cada uno con sus problemas y asuntos pero aun así juntos, de una manera un poco extraña…

Eriol Hiraguizawa, recordaba como solía molestarlo cuando niños, siempre con su sonrisa, siempre diciendo cosas que solo él entendía y poniendo acertijos de cualquier cosa, no sabia demasiado respecto a su vida que siempre mantenía como un secreto…

Niyu Nakaase, ese joven siempre había sido muy infeliz desde niño pero "alguien" llego para alegrarle la vida, por lo que ahora se le veía relajado y pacifico aun que tuviese grandes poderes

Sonrió, no podía tener celos de ellos, ellos no le harían nada a su Sakura…

Un momento

¿Desde cuando era SU Sakura?

Tal vez desde que la vio y ella le regalo la sonrisa más sincera que hubiese visto antes…

Tal vez desde que su vida estuvo en peligro por salvar a unos inocentes animales…

Desde que la conoció

Se acerco a ellos y se paro detrás de la oji-verde, muy cerca de ella, esta se dio cuenta de inmediato y se sonrojo a sobremanera

-"Te pusiste como una cereza"-bromeo Niyu, el cerezo bajo la cabeza con vergüenza

-"No la molestes…"-susurro con tranquilidad Li

-"Vamos, solo bromeo, por cierto hablando de bromas…"-su mirada se fijo en la pista donde Mei Ling trataba de bailar con Kotaro para desagrado de ambos-"Me compadezco de tu prima…"-

A todos les salio una gotita en la nuca

-"Bueno si me disculpan creo que iré por algo de tomar"-les dio una inclinación-"Un placer conocerla Sakura"-

-"Igualmente"-le sonrió y el oji-azul hizo lo mismo, Niyu también les dio una inclinación y ambos se perdieron entre el mar de gente.

-"Son buenas personas ¿no crees?"-hablo Syaoran sacando por completo de sus pensamientos a la oji-verde

-"¿Hoe?...ah si, son muy amables"-le sonrió cerrando por un momento los ojos, luego los abrió recordando algo-"N-no crees que el joven Ayato se haya molestado…"-murmuro suavemente mientras se ponía una mano en la barbilla, estaba algo asustada y preocupada a la vez.

Syaoran suavizo la mirada

-"No te preocupes"-

-"Pero…"-

-"Enserio, no tienes de que preocuparte"-le tomo la mano y le sonrió conduciéndola hasta la sala donde el hermoso árbol de navidad estaba…aun que lo había visto esa mañana le pareció mas hermoso en ese instante…

Esta decorado con cientos de luces y los adornos brillaban de una manera muy hermosa, el salón estaba casi vació, y la gente que estaba dentro murmuraba sobre la hermosa pareja.

Syaoran suspiro un poco molesto al oír alas personas, así que apretó la mano de la chica para llamar su atención, le hizo una seña con la cabeza y salieron del lugar…

-"¿Dónde demonios se metieron?…"-mascullo muy molesto, al tiempo que caminaba por el salón con una mirada llena de furia, Mei Ling lo había entretenido apropósito además de darle muchos pisotones…

Estaba molesto por haber perdido…

Había dejado que el tal Li se llevara a esa hermosura, pero eso no se quedaría así…

Regresaban caminando lentamente hacia el salón principal, las personas que estaba ahí bailaban o reían mientras que ellos hacían lo mismo, excepto por bailar…

El lobo estaba muy ruborizado buscando la oportunidad de sacarla a bailar…

-"¿Me permite esta pieza?"-ambos voltearon al escuchar esa espantosa voz, proveniente de Kotaro Ayato…

Syaoran puso el ceño fruncido dispuesto a gritarle

-"E-esa bi-en…"-

Volteo muy sorprendido al ver al cerezo aceptar, luego de dedicarle una mirada de disculpa y ser arrastrada por Kotaro a la pista.

El rubio tenía una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro, había ganado, tomo de la cintura a Sakura y comenzaron a bailar mas pegados de que ella hubiese deseado, él la tenia fuertemente tomada por la cintura sin permitirle alejarse un centímetro del él, le acercaba mucho el rostro y ella decididamente lo alejaba, estaba muy decidido a besarla y lo conseguiría…

Para Sakura esos fueron momentos muy pesados ya que además de estar sumamente incomoda a su lado, sentía la mirada de Li sobre ellos…tenia miedo de empeorara la situación…pero…¡ESTABA TRATANDO DE BESARLA!

El lobo, completamente arto de ver como Kotaro trataba de besarla y no quería parecer soltarla decidió actuar, camino decidido hasta ellos y toco el hombro del oji-azul, este volteo molesto y una mueca de malvada satisfacción se formo en su rostro.

-"¿Si Li se te ofrece algo?"-

-"Ya han bailado dos piezas y si no te molesta quisiera bailar ahora yo con ella…"-

Sakura sonrió llena de alegría, había estado esperando esa invitación

-"Me temo que eso no será posible, Sakura esta muy feliz bailando conmigo ahora, además tu no tienes ningún derecho de pedirme eso, después de todo…no es nada tuyo…"-su tono fue frió y arrogante tomo ala triste oji-verde y continuo bailando con ella, el cerezo le mandaba miradas de tristeza y auxilio, diciéndole claramente que no quería seguir bailando

-"Esto es el colmo"-mascullo enfurecido Syaoran mientras decididamente caminaba hacia las escalas con toda la gente observándolo sorprendida, Mei Ling abrió grande los ojos…su primo estaba muy decidido…o muy molesto…

Cuando estuvo a una altura adecuada para ser observado por todos apareció un micrófono en sus manos, lo acerco a sus labios y con una voz fuerte y clara pronuncio.

-"Esta noche tengo el placer de presentarles a mi nueva prometida, Sakura Kinomoto"-todos ahogaron un grito de sorpresa, Syaoran apunto hacia el sorprendido cerezo y el enfurecido Ayato, Sakura comenzó a brillar con una hermosa luz blanca-"A si que Ayato mas te vale que la sueltes en este preciso instante…"-

Todas las miradas estaban sorprendidas pero mas aun la de Sakura, solo había una mirada llena de odio y rencor, una mirada…la de Kotaro Ayato…

_Continuara…_

N/A: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!!!! XD que sorpresita NOOOO jajajaja ya me imagino sus caras, bueno perdonen por la tardanza la inspiración no llegaba jejeje

Jajajajaja bueno la duda de que si era o no era su prometida al fin quedo resuelta, por cierto antes le decía así Mei y las hermanas Li solo para molestar a Syao X3 jejeje así que…

¿Por que dijo nueva prometida?

¿Ya se olvido del card master?

¿Kinomoto?

Jajajaja :p esto y mas en el prox cap HASTA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS!!

(Mel: ¬.¬' tiene complejo de narradora fracasada de televisión…) CLAROOO XD (mel: u.u')

AHORA SIIII REVIEWS!!!

Celina Sosa: holas!! Jajaja perdóname siempre te dejo muy intrigada, pero creo q en este cap se responde tu graaan pregunta n.n jejeje espero q te guste y muchisisisimas gracias por el review, ojala sigas leyendo graciaaas adiós

Klaus: hola naaaa no te preocupes eso me suele pasar TAAN seguido, . lo se lo se lo siento es q el maldito word me cambia paralabras y nunca me puedo dar cuenta a tiempo por q se la vive cambiando de todo, jejeje perdoname es q se me había olvidado por completo poner las edades jejeje,X3 se q se sonrojan demasiado pero…waaa no lo puedo evitar! Jejeje bueno, muchas gracias por el review, no te preocues en encerio q eso pasa adiós

Asumi Tokugawa: Holas i.i muchas gracias por todos los hermosos cumplidos…me hacen feliz!!! TTTT de verdad…graciaas jajaja lo seee soy mala jajajaja bueno espero q sigas leyendo y dejando tu review muchas gracias nn, por cierto XD muchas gracias por recomendar mi fic, de verdad GRACIAAS

Yohko Bennington: Holas!! Jajaja XD tienes razon, jajaja ya aparecio eriol!!jajaja bueno en mi opinión el baile termino muy bien XD pero AUN FALTA MAS!! La noche es joven!! Hejejejeje gracias por el review, n.n ojala sigas leyendo adiós

Katherine-Potter-Lupin: Holas! Gracias por el review n.n jejeje bueno creo q la duda ya esta contestada jajaja perdona la tardanza ojala sigas leyendo graaacias y adios.

Riza-trisha: Holas!!! Jeje Muchas gracias!!! Eres muy amable n.n yo aca con calor y tuup? Jeje yo espero muchas gracias por el review y perdona la tardanza

Akane Tokugawa: Holas!! Jajaja . gracias por leer!!! Jajaja tienes razon Syao es hermoso non eso ni quien lo dude jajaja, muchas gracias por tus alagos n//n jajaja no te preocupes, ademas antes actualizaba casi cada semana pero con eso de la escuela y otros asuntos me tarde bastante, jejeje asi q no hay problema!! Gracias por el review n.n espero q sigas leyendooo adiós

Karen: Holas gracias por leer, n.n espero q lo sigas haciendo y espero q me sigas dejando review jajaja gracias

IVI-CHAN: holas!! Jajaja tranquila gracias por el review no te preocupes n.n lo bueno es q me dejaste o.o mmm supongo q eso lo veras mas adelante jejeje XD si lo explicare jajaja bueno lo explicara Sakura mas adelante jejeje espero q sigas leyendo gracias por le review

Paola: holas! Naaa como cres muchas gracias por dejarme reviews n.n es muy amable de tu parte em si estoy bien solo q no había podido escribir jeje perdona, muchas gracias!! Claroooo acepto su amistad XD ya q sen fan de mi fic seria peligroso..jajaja note creas MUCHAS GRACIAS

Tsuki Lunita: Holas jajajaja ahí niña luego por q tardas tanto XD

N/A: Wueno espero q sigan leyendo XD

DEJEN REVIEWSS!

_nee aishitara daremo ga  
konna kodoku ni naru no?  
__nee kurayami yori mo fukai kurushimi  
dakishimeteru no? _

XD


	8. ¿Prometidos?

Declaimer: CCS no me pertenece…solo Syaoraaan XD jajaja algunos personajes son de mi marciana imaginación

N/A: Holas!! XD esta vez trate de no tardar demasiado, ustedes disculparan, ya no tengo Internet i.i pero weeee tratare de actualizar cada que pueda n.n, les agradezco muchioooo por leer, espero q TOOODOOOS dejen reviews XD asi actualizo mas rapidoo!! Jajaja aun q tampoco me voy a poner eso de condición heee jajaja wueno ahora sip,comencemos!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 7**

**¿Prometidos?**

Syaoran camino decididamente de regreso al centro de la pista, nadie se movía y todos lo observaban sumamente sorprendidos, cuando llego frente a Sakura ella lo observaba muy sonrojada y las palabras simplemente no salieron…

Le quito hábilmente la mano de la de Kotaro y la condujo hacia la pista dejando al oji-azul furioso, la tomo de la cintura y se puso en posición para bailar, la orquesta comprendió y comenzaron a tocar.

El lobo comenzó a bailar hábilmente junto con el cerezo al compás de la melodía, mientras que el enfurecido Kotaro Ayato se perdía entre la multitud.

-"Esto no se quedara así..."-murmuro completamente furioso mientras salía de la mansión.

Mientras tanto dentro de esta y bailando lentamente Syaoran no sabia como comenzar…a veces odiaba ser tan impulsivo

-"Yo…"-trato de decir la oji-verde pero la vergüenza le gano y bajo la mirada, el ambarino sonrió.

-"Perdóname…"-Sakura lo volteo a ver sorprendida-"Fui muy repentino, y no te pregunte si estabas de acuerdo con esto…enseguida anunciare que todo fue un error"-decidió con la voz un poco apagada

-"¡N-no!"-grito al tiempo que lo veía muy decidida a los ojos dejándolo impactado, pero el valor repentino se fue tan rápido como llego-"Yo…si quiero ser…t-tu pro-metid-da"-susurro mientras un rojo intenso cubría sus mejillas

El rostro de Syaoran reacciono igual, pero él sonrió.

-"Muchas gracias"-

Sakura subió la mirada y lo observo fijamente, aun que estaba un poco confundida debido a la rapidez de los acontecimientos, por el momento solo quería estar a su lado el tiempo posible…

Syaoran pensaba lo mismo que ella

Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente y sus ojos se cerraban ala par… sus labios se abrieron y…

-"WAAAAAAA"-ambos se separaron rápidamente mientras que las hermanas Li y Mei Ling abrazaban muy alegres a Sakura, que estaba muy sonrojada, ellos casi se habían…

-"WAAA QUE KAWAII!"-gritaban todas-"¡Al fin es oficial!"-la oji-verde rió nerviosa

Mientras esto ocurría Syaoran también estaba muy ruborizado observando la escena, cuando sintió una penetrante mirada, se volvió lentamente y observo algo que lo dejo sin aliento…

Su madre lo observaba seriamente a lo lejos y se dirigía a él con un paso atemorizante, trago saliva y trato de calmarse en vano.

Cuando Ieran estuvo frente a él sus nervios eran inmensos

-"Yo…"-

-"Haz echo una buena elección"-intervino la mujer-"Sakura será una buena esposa solo te pido que esta vez no rompas tu compromiso"-Syaoran endureció su rostro y con mucha seguridad contesto

-"No Madre, le prometo que no lo haré"-la mujer asintió y dio media vuelta regresando a donde estaba, el lobo suspiro y se volteo en dirección a las mujeres frente a él, al parecer sus hermanas aun no dejaban a Sakura pero Mei Ling lo observaba con preocupación.

Le sonrió sin ningún temor y ella hizo lo mismo, corrió y lo abrazo fuertemente llena de alegría.

-"Que clase de hombre es Li…"-ambos escucharon murmurar entre la gente-"Acaba de comprometerse y ya esta abrazado de Mei Ling"-

Ambos se entristecieron por el comentario y ella lo soltó,

-"Si, además la niña con la que se comprometió es una total desconocida…"-

-"No se como la matriarca a aceptado esto…"-

-"¿Qué pensaran los hombres del comité al respecto? Seguro lo desaprobaran"-dijo una mas

Syaoran estaba arto y apunto de voltearse y gritarles que se metieran en sus propios asuntos, pero su prima lo detuvo y negó tristemente con la cabeza.

-"Ya estoy acostumbrada"-dijo así sin mas dejando una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando las hermanas Li se fueron la oji-verde se dio cuenta de que Mei Ling y Syaoran estaban muy serios, se acerco lentamente con una mano en su pecho y cara de preocupación.

-"¿Ocurrió algo malo?"-la dulce voz de la chica despertó por completo a los jóvenes que voltearon a verla sorprendidos, ambos le sonrieron

-"Nada"-dijeron al mismo tiempo, luego se voltearon a ver y comenzaron a reír

-"Bueno creo que estoy haciendo mal tercio…nos vemos"-les sonrió y se despidió con la mano dejando a los jóvenes sonrojados

El lobo le tendió la mano al sonrojado cerezo y ambos comenzaron a bailar de nuevo, Sakura bajo la mirada por la vergüenza que sentía, sabia a la perfección que todos los miraban…

-"Li…creo que…"-se detuvo súbitamente cuando Syaoran paro de bailar, la volteo a ver confundida y el rostro del joven mostraba mucha sorpresa

-"¿Li?"-pregunto muy extrañado

-"Am…yo…"-el sonrojo regreso aun mas fuerte, debido a que el joven ambarino sonrió con ternura

-"Eres mi prometida, puedes llamarme Syaoran…"-le sonrió de nuevo y comenzaron a bailar…

Sakura asintió bajando la mirada, sonrojada

-"Espero que no te moleste que yo te llame Sakura…"-

La oji-verde meneo la cabeza en señal de negación y continuo mirando al piso con una sonrisa y un tierno sonrojo en su rostro.

-"¿No son lindos?"- dijo en tono socarrón para después reírse

-"No seas pesado…"-lo reprendió otro, miro su reloj-"Disculpa tengo que hacer algo…"-dijo caminando hacia un jardín que estaba cerca

-"Claro."-comenzó a reírse-"Ni-yu…"-dijo suavemente cuando el otro joven ya se había alejado y volteo a ver de nuevo a la pareja que hablaba animadamente en el centro de la pista mientras que bailaban al unimismo siendo observados por montones de ojos.

Cuando Niyu salio al jardín le sonrió a una pareja que estaba abrazada en un rincón, la joven estaba casi dormida en el hombro del chico mientras que le susurraba cosas…metió la mano a su bolsillo y saco un pequeño aparato, marco un numero ya muy conocido y llevo el teléfono hasta su oído con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El aparato sonó un par de veces antes de que una suave y somnolienta voz lo contestara

-"¿Bueno…?-un bostezo se escucho, el joven se quedo en medio del jardín observando la hermosa luna que se veía desde ahí…

-"Hola…"-sonrió al escuchar que la voz se aclaraba la garganta apurada-"¿No te costo trabajo dormirla?"-

-"No…para nada"-la voz ahora sonaba completamente despierta y alegre-"Pero estaba muy molesta por no haberte acompañado"-

-"Por favor discúlpame con ella…"-observo su anillo con cariño-"Ya es muy tarde, será mejor que te duermas…tratare de no llegar muy tarde…"-

-"Esta bien"-contesto un poco desanimada…Niyu noto esto de inmediato y sonrió con ternura

-"Cuando llegue será mejor que estés despierta…te tengo una sorpresa…"-

-"¿Enserio?¡Wiiii! ¿Qué es?¿Que es?"-

Nakaase rió abiertamente ante la emoción de la joven del otro lado de la línea

-"Ya lo sabrás cuando llegue, pero trata de que Yuriko no te escuche o se pondrá celosa"-

-"Esta bien"-la joven estaba muy emocionada-"Nos vemos en un rato mas y recuerda que no debes beber de mas o…"-

-"O me darán una paliza…"-completo divertido mientras que una risa alegre salía del teléfono sonrió con ternura y levanto su anillo

-"Descansa y cuando llegue te despertare… ¿de acuerdo?"-

-"De acuerdo"-contesto sin dudar –"Buenas noches"-

-"Buenas noches"-susurro antes de colgar y guardar su aparato, volteo a ver hacia la luna con una sonrisa y deposito un suave beso en su anillo-"Mi pequeña Zu-tto"-

-"Dis-culpa…"-la voz del cerezo saco por completo de sus pensamientos a Syaoran, volteo a verla con cariño

-"¿Si?"- Sakura bajo la mirada

-"¿Por que dijiste que mi apellido era Kinomoto?"-pregunto suavemente mientras su rostro se entristecía

El ambarino vio estoy y se sorprendió

-"Yo…lo siento, no quise molestarte yo solo…"-

-"No, no es ninguna molestia…eso solo que…tenia esa duda y…"-

El lobo sonrió

-"Para serte sincero fue lo primero que se me vino ala mente en ese momento"-agrego con una sonrisa

-"Oh"-

La volteo a ver un tanto serio

-"¿Tu ya tienes un apellido?"-los ojos de Sakura se sobresaltaron y bajo tanto la cabeza que sus ojos se cubrieron por sus cabellos

-"Yo…"-sin desearlo Sakura se soltó un poco del agarre del ambarino, quien de inmediato se detuvo muy arrepentido

-"Lo siento Sakura yo…"-

Ella negó fuertemente con la cabeza

-"No te preocupes…es solo que"-

Syaoran la abrazo con mucha fuerza, y paso una mano por su espalda una y otra vez para calmarla

-"Tranquila todo esta bien…"-la oji-verde cerro los ojos con tristeza y unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

La tomo de la mano y la condujo hacia un pasillo, donde ella se recargo por completo en su pecho y lloro con mucha tristeza mientras que Syaoran la observaba tristemente. Abrazo aun más fuerte su cuerpo tratando de calmarla…sus lágrimas le dolían demasiado.

Por otra parte Sakura con cada lagrima que derramaba se sentía un poco mejor…tenia mucho peso sobre si pero…con él no lo sentía…cuando la abrazo con mas fuerza no pudo hacer mas que sonreír y abrazarlo…se sentía tan querida. Cerró los ojos y se tranquilizo.

Syaoran casi suspira de alivio cuando dejo de llorar

Ella levanto la vista y le sonrió

-"Gracias"-

El lobo levanto una mano y le seco la última lágrima que corría por sus mejillas, Sakura suspiro con tranquilidad y cerró los ojos mientras que el joven le acariciaba la mejilla, abrió los ojos lentamente y se sorprendió al ver el corte que tenia en esta

De inmediato tomo entre sus manos la del sorprendido joven y la observo con atención, aun que no había luz en el pasillo podía ver la herida que tenia, la acaricio suavemente y Syaoran soltó un gruñido ya que no esperaba eso y la herida le ardió un poco.

-"Lo siento"-se apresuro a decir mirándolo a los ojos

-"No te preocupes"- le sonrió y sintió que momentáneamente le soltaba la mano.

Vio sorprendido como la chica sacaba de entre su vestido un pañuelo ya muy conocido por él, luego tomaba su mano y la vendaba con cuidado, le sonrió con agradecimiento.

-"Gracias"-

Sakura se sonjoro y bajo la cabeza.

-"¿Syaoran?"-al voz de la señora Li saco de sus pensamientos a los castaños

Syaoran volteo a verla seriamente

-"¿Si?"-

-"Los hombres del comité quieren hablar contigo"-directa al grano así sin mas, el lobo suspiro y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Sakura, quien le sonrió, caminaron juntos y regresaron al salón donde varias mujeres comentaban cosas de ellos mientras pasaban

-"Demasiado delgada para tener un hijo"-era uno de los comentarios que el cerezo escucho pero que no logro comprender, pero Syaoran si y les dirigía una mirada fría.

Llegaron a una esquina del salón y la madre de Syaoran continuo caminando hasta varios hombres que había cerca de ahí, el joven se volvió hacia la chica.

-"Lo siento, tratare de no tardar mucho"-le dijo casi cuando soltaba su mano

-"No te preocupes buscare a Mei Ling"-le sonrió tranquilamente, él joven le agradeció su comprensión y camino decidido hasta aquellos hombres.

Sakura se entristeció por un momento al ver que el guapo joven fruncía mucho el ceño y su cara se volvía seria y fría, pero decidió no darle importancia se volvió y comenzó a buscar a Mei Ling entre el mar de gente…

-"Li…"-fueron las primeras palabras de un hombre cuando Syaoran se acerco hasta ellos, su cara fría les dio a entender que no estaba feliz de su presencia ahí

El simplemente asintió como saludo y contesto la inclinación de su madre mientras esta se alejaba.

-"¿Qué desean?"-creo que todos los Li eran bastante directos

Los hombres eran algunos ya mayores pero otros parecían no rebasar los 40 años, todos tenían un rostro frió y cruel, y un porte que no era mas que pretencioso.

Pero ninguno de ellos intimidaba al joven frente a ellos ya que los miraba a los ojos si ningún temor en su mirada…ya no…

-"No hemos podido localizar al Card Master"-la voz fría y potente de uno de los hombres mas robustos rompió el silencio sepulcral.

-"Ya se me había informado de eso"-contesto fríamente

-"En ese caso por que no has hecho algo al respecto…como próximo líder del concilio es tu deber…"-

-"Se equivocan, se supone que ese es _su _deber"-interrumpió de manera fría

Los hombres guardaron silencio y otro de ellos hablo

-"Aun no estamos seguros de su identidad…al parecer los guardianes lo estuvieron protegiendo durante toda su vida, ocultándole el echo de su propio poder…"-

-"No podemos deducir si este ya lo sabe o no ya que cuando atacamos no logramos encontrarlo y los guardianes no sabían donde se encontraba"-continuo otro

-"¿Leyeron sus mentes?"-

-"Fue imposible"-contesto un anciano-"Ellos mismos prefirieron morir antes de revelar la identidad de su amo…"-

-"Liberaron sus almas…"-concluyo otro

Syaoran trato de analizar la situación cuidadosamente, si el Card Master no sabia que lo era…

-"Entonces como pudieron deducir en que lugar se encontraba…"-aun que fuera una pregunta no sonaba como tal…

Los hombres guardaron silencio una vez más

-"Su presencia se revelo antes de que los guardianes pudieran evitarlo"-

-"En ese caso es lógico que supiera quien es…"-dedujo Li

-"No"-intervino otro-"Cuando la presencia se revelo, fue en un modo muy potente, sin control, al parecer un cambio de emoción muy fuerte lo produjo tanto así que la presencia se salio de control y no pudo manejarla"-

El lobo asintió

-"Después de eso comenzamos a seguir esa presencia ya que era tan fuerte que se hizo muy fácil de encontrar"-informo el primero-"Pero después ocurrió algo muy extraño…"-frunció el seño-"La presencia desapareció…y no pudimos sentirla mas…cuando la detectamos ya estaba aquí…"-

-"¿Dónde estaba cuando se revelo?"-

-"Japón"-

Mantuvo su mirada fija en aquellos hombres, cada uno era muy poderoso y si ellos no habían podido sentirla mas, seria muy difícil encontrar al Card Master

-"Lo encontrare"-concluyo mirando a los ojos al líder suplente del concilio, quien asintió en silencio.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la fiesta…lo encontraría…

-"¿Dónde podrá estar?"-susurro mientras caminaba entre el mar de gente tratando de encontrar a Mei Ling o a alguna de las hermanas Li, había visto a dos de ellas pero estaban con unos jóvenes y no le pareció bien quedarse con ellas.

Mientras caminaba podía sentir como todas las mujeres murmuraban cosas sobre ella

-"Parece que se ha perdido…"-

-"Si, llevémosla a un lugar seguro…¡un acantilado!"- ambas mujeres gordas rieron grotescamente

La oji-verde decidió ignorarlas…

Siguió caminando lentamente, los hombres la observaban de una manera no muy agradable para su gusto, entonces lo escucho…

-"¿Qué opinan de la _nueva prometida_?"-pregunto una voz chillona de una mujer no muy lejos de ella reunidas en un circulo

-"Pues esta demasiado flaca para mi gusto"-contesto otra

-"Si, además es una total desconocida, no entiendo como Ieran la ha aprobado"-

-"Si después de lo que paso con la ultima…"-

Sakura escuchaba atentamente, al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de que estaba ahí

-"Si, la pobre, según yo fue Li quien decidió terminar con el compromiso, aun que insisten en que fue un acuerdo"-

-"Yo opino igual querida, después de todo él siempre ha sido muy frió…"-

-"Pobrecita debió dolerle demasiado"-

-"Pero todo por sus tontas excusas "no nos amamos" por favor, que tiene que ver el amor en un compromiso"-Sakura estaba a punto de contestarles, Syaoran no era frió, además…¿como era posible un matrimonio sin amor?…pero lo que dijeron a continuación la dejo muda

-"Si pobrecita de…"-una camarero paso frente a ella.

El nombre retumbo en su cabeza…sus ojos se pusieron blancos de la impresión…no podía ser cierto…

-"Donde estará…"-mascullo mientras intentaba verla entre la gente, no había logrado encontrarla.

Pudo ver a Mei Ling a los lejos comiendo de una de las mesas de bocadillos.

-"¡Mei Ling!"-la aludida volteo mientras masticaba una salchicha, observo como se le acercaba y quedaba junto a ella, trago su bocadillo.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-

-"¿No has visto a Sakura? No logro encontrarla y estoy…"-

-"¡Como se te ocurre dejarla sola!"-le grito y varios de los invitados que estaban a su alrededor la miraron con desprecio, no le importo -"¡Aquí se la comerán viva! Ven vamos a buscarla…"-le tomo la mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo por el salón.

Entraron al salón del árbol navideño y nada, solo mujeres gordas que murmuraban cosas de ellos…por los pasillos…por el salón de baile…nada

-"Tal vez en el jardín…"-sugirió la joven, el lobo asintió y salieron a este…

La luna estaba en lo alto dándoles un poco de visión…

Pudieron distinguirla bajo el árbol de cerezos donde aun había algunas flores, a pesar de ser invierno…

-"Sakura"- la joven no volteo a verlos y siguió observando con detenimiento el cerezo

Los jóvenes se extrañaron

-"¿Sakura?"-dijo Syaoran cuando estaba a un metro de ella…

-"Ustedes estaba comprometidos… ¿no es así?"-sus palabras retumbaron en sus oídos una y otra vez, sus corazones se detuvieron unos segundos y dejaron inmóviles a los primos…

Lo sabía…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: jajajaja lo se…WAAA AL FIN!! Jajajaja perdonen chicas pero esta vez talvez tarde mas de lo previsto por que me quedo sin Internet y para serles sincera no tengo ni idea de cuando tendre de nuevo, tratare de no demorar demasiado en hacerlo n.n' lo prometo

:p ¿Qué les parecio heee? ¿Valio la pena? Jajajaja yo espero que si, jaja de verdad siento dejarlas con esta intriga pero…¡Era necesario! O wueno un poco mas acerca de la vida del card master :p ¿Qué les pareceee? Bueno yo espero que pasen muy bien estas vacaciones, cuidense y recuerden no manejar tomados XD así…SIN GORRITOS NO AHÍ FIESTA!!!(jajaja che patsy…jajaja)

Wueno…LLEGAMOS A LOS 50 REVIEWS!!!waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa soy taaaaaan feliz!!!!! T-T no encerio…i.i de verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo…ahora vamos por los 100!!! Jajajaja mentira se que eso no es posible XD jejeje pero wee se vale soñar…de verdad muchas gracias n.n

Yohko Bennintong: jajajaja claro amiga leiste bien!! XD SU prometida jajaja :p si eso les pasa por meterse con él jajaja bueno siguió en shock un rato pero naaa ya se le paso jajaja ni ami ¬¬ creeme q lo odio pero ps nimodo jajaj claro u.u para serte sincera no me gusta demasiado como escribo jejeje pero wee jajaja ponerla en cintura? Si ni Mel puede (mel: i.i es q…DA MIEDOO!) mi inspiración es mala muy mala jajaja muchisisisimas gracias por el review y el apoyo q me das n.n

Undine: Holas! Jaja ami también me gusta el EYT pero yo soy fiel al SYS como tu dices :p jaja bueno le segui prontooo jajaja si pense eso cuando le deje ahí "XD q bueno q yo soy la escritora o me mataria mi misma" jajaja naaa no es para tanto XD jajaja gracias por el review!!

Klausss: Holas!! Jajaja perdona, pero creo q me tendre q ir de nuevo XD lo se lo se tendre q aceptar las consecuencias…jhjajajaja claro!! Dijo PRO-ME-TI-DA jajaja si tienes razón los celos son poderosos…malos…pero poderosos no te preocupes ese tipo ya no aparecera por aca XD si lo se ¿Qué clase de disque escritora saca al malo del fic? jajaja ya loo veraaan ya lo veraan, sip 17 y 16 jejeje olvide decirlo, mas adelante lo pondre jejeje siiii es q waaa no lo puedo evitar XD gracias por el review!

Riza-trisha: Holas jejeje el clima esta loco loco jajaja bueno esta vez no tarde mucho, espero q sigas leyendo aprecio mucho tus comentarios bueno ojala alla valido la pena :p graaciaas por el review! Adiós

Cari: Holas! Jajaja q alegria q todos hayan actualizado n.n eso es genial yo lo se jjajaja bueno empieza por el comienzo nop? XD jajaja malvados!! Le ganaron a mi pais!!! Jajja ya me lo esperaba wueno dimos lo q pudimos XD y les regalamos un gol ¿q mas querian? Jajaja bueno no estoy segura o.o pero creo q alemania gano…jejeje mi mas sentido pesame…se q duele TT-TT pero no te preocupes ¡no llegaran lejos! Jajaja gracias por tus felicitaciones jajaja claro yo te llamo XD comparto tu amor por la muerte…jajaja sono feo jajaja bueno espero q sigas leyendo y dejando review! Nos vemos!

Asumi Tokugawa: Holas!!! Wueno primero q nada quiero agradecerte muchooo XD tu review fue el numero 50!! Muchas gracias n.n jajaja bueno me alegra averte alegrado!! Jajaja XD no ahí de qp bueno te agradesco mucho el apoyo n.n muchas graaciaaaas, nos vemos pronto ojala sigas leyendo y dejando review!!!

Celina Sosa: Holas! Si una GRAAAN sopresa jajaja bueno eso se vera en el proximo cap XD jajaja no te preocupes no es asunto de vida o miuerte :p gracias por el review! Cuídate

LunaBlack: holas!! Jajaj claroooo no ahí otra explicación!!! Jajaja pero weee actualize rapidin jejeje bueno jajajaja es algo asi bueno eso se vera un poco mas adelante jajaja demasiado tarde jajajaja bueno espero q sigas dejando review, cuidate muchooo aduios

Paola: holas!! Jajaj naaa de echo yo también ando muriendome de calor XD jajaja siii adoradisisisisimas vaciones bueno mmmm jajaja te dejare en suspenso un poco mas…ajajaja eso pronto se vera :p bueno lo del apellido fue "inspiración" de syao…ajajaja bueno espero que te balla muy bien en el concurso! Tu puedes! Piensa en l oq ganas XD jajaja waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me diste en mi punto debil!!! Jajaja chrono crusade!!! Esa serie es…WAAAAAAAAA no se como describirla creeme q no ahí palabras, eso si hee eso bastante triste pero weee el final es uno de los 10 finales traumantes del anime…jajajaja pero aun asi te la recomiendo extensamente, cuidate muchooo adios

N/A: jajja bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews, si ahí gente q lea me gustaria muchisisisiimo q me dejaran un review i.i me hacen muy feliz aun q sea para decirme HOLA con eso!!! Jajaja bueno espero q se cuiden muchiooo

FELICES VACACIONES!!!


	9. Un triste recuerdo

Declaimer: CCS no me pertenece si no a CLAMP

Nota: XD este es un UA (Universo Alterno)

N/A:Holas!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (le arrojan piedras) lo se!! Lo siento mucho!!! De verdad q no era mi intencion tardar tanto, es mas, hasta les puse ese disque concurso para que se entretubieran un ratito XD jejeje perdonenme de verdad…

Bueno primero que nada una aclaracion **Si tenia la idea clara, solo queria saber si tenian idea de lo que pasaria **lo que pasa es que varios me decian que no podian darme ideas o cosas asi, lo siento no quise parecer desesperada XD es q tenia previsto q me tardaria demasiado (entre a la preparatoria por lo que es un poco mas pesado) ademas de que tuve q organizar una graaan fiesta en tan solo un mes por lo que me tuve que mantener alejada…

GOMEN NASAI

De verdad espero que logren disculparme, XD no se preocupen que sus ideas seran bien utilizadas!!!

Bueno sin mas que decir espero que disfruten el cap

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS TT-TT

**Capitulo 8**

"**Un triste recuerdo"**

_----------__-----------------------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-"¡Oye vuelve aquí!"-_

_El pequeño siguió corriendo sin importar que su prima lo seguía de tan cerca, gritándole…_

_-"No…"-le grito alegremente mientras seguía con su huida y sosteniendo en una de sus manos una jirafa de peluche._

_La pequeña se enfureció y corrió aun más rápido_

_-"¡Syaoran__!"-volvió a gritar la pequeña, él castaño se rió y siguió corriendo a punto de dar vuelta en un pasillo, pero…_

_Se detuvo en seco total…_

_-"¡Ja!"-Exclamo emocionada la niña al ver que este se detenía-"¡Te atrape!"-grito felizmente mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente_

_Sin embargo su primo no exclamo sonido alguno si no que se quedo echo piedra_

_-¿Qué pasa?"-pregunto extrañada mientras veía en la misma dirección que el lobito…_

_Su tía Ieran estaba frente a ellos con una mirada fría y careciente de emoción, Mei Ling trago saliva_

_-"Ho-hola…"-murmuro y por respeto soltó al niño y ambos dieron una inclinación_

_La mujer los observo por largo rato con la misma mirada_

_-"Xiao Lang__…creo que la ultima vez te deje suficientemente claro que no quería que jugaran aquí…"-la voz de la mujer frente a ellos era muy estresante…_

_-"Si madre, lo lamento"-le dio otra inclinación en señal de disculpa_

_Ieran Li observo por largo rato a su sobrina y a su hijo_

_-"Ve al cuarto de entrenamiento…y que esto no vuelva a suceder…"-siguió su caminar por el mismo pasillo por el que los niños habían llegado_

_Ambos estaban haciendo una inclinación de despedida y cuando levantaron la mirada se observaron_

_-"Lo siento Sy__ao…no fue mi intención…"-_

_-"No te preocupes…de todas maneras ya casi tenia que entrar…"-le dijo para tranquilizarla mientras le entregaba su jirafa de vuelta.._

_La pequeña Mei ling le sonrió agradecida a su primo_

_-"De acuerdo…pero…"-_

_Xiao Lang la observo confundida…_

_-"¡Las traes!"-le grito y le dio un empujoncito para después correr en dirección ala sala de entrenamientos…_

_El castaño sonrió y corrió tras de ella_

_Pasaron varios pasillos e infinidad de puertas, pero de repente Mei se detuvo en una que estaba medio abierta, el lobito se acerco a ella cautelosamente_

_-"Mei Ling…no podemos estar aquí, es la sala de juntas del consejo…"-le susurro algo temeroso mirando en todas direcciones tratando de que nadie los viera, pero eso a su prima y amiga pareció no importarle ya que siguió justo donde estaba._

_-"¿Mei Ling?"-_

_La aludida lo volteo a ver algo asustada_

_-"Mira…"-le señalo la ranura y él se acerco a ella…el único ojo por el que observaba el interior del salón se abrió mas de lo normal…_

_La sala estaba llena…todos los miembros del concilio estaban ahí, incluida la madre de Mei Ling y la de Syaoran…si estaban todos presentes significaba que algo muy importante o muy malo estaba por suceder._

_La pequeña Li se agacho y comenzó a observar por la ranura del mismo modo que su primo…_

_-"Ya que estamos todos presentes…"-dijo uno-"será mejor que comencemos…"-todos asintieron_

_-"La cuestión que trataremos hoy será sumamente importante…"-todos lo observaban con atención-"Se trata del compromiso de Li Xiao Lang con Li Mei Ling, como saben este compromiso quedo pactado cuando estos nacieron por lo que es necesario que comencemos a planear lo que esto acontece…"-_

_Los presentes volvieron a asentir_

_Pero los niños que estaban en la puerta estuvieron a punto de caer… ¿compromiso?, se observaron completamente confundidos preguntándose a que se refería exactamente ese hombre__…_

_-"Por lo que creo que la señorita Mei Ling debe comenzar a ser educada para tal cargo…"-termino de hablar el hombre después de unos minutos de silencio…_

_La madre de Mei asintió con__ pesar, su hija apenas tenia 7 años…apretó los puños molesta por no poder cambiar nada…_

_-"También creo que deberíamos separarlos por algún tiempo, ya que me he dado cuenta que son 'algo' desordenados…por lo que creo que este distanciamiento será lo mejor…"-los presentes nuevamente asintieron de acuerdo con lo que decía aquel cruel hombre_

_La puerta se abrió y eso llamo la atención de los presentes, el hombre que antes hablaba se acerco a esta y la abrió por completo dejando ver el pasillo solitario, salio un momento para asegurarse de que nadie estaba en el, entro y cerro la puerta._

_-"Bueno, otro punto a tratar es el entrenamiento que se le esta dando al joven Li…"-continuo una vez que había llegado a su asiento-"El joven parece ser muy hábil para toda clase de materias…así que he decido que su entrenamiento aumente aun mas…"-esta vez Ieran le dedico una fría mirada al hombre que hablaba…_

_-"Que tanto"-demando saber de inmediato_

_-"Por lo menos dos años mas avanzados a su edad…así tendrá un potencial inalcanzable cuando sea el jefe de este honorable Concilio…"-_

_Todos los presentes se mantuvieron inmovibles incapaces de decir algo…él era el jefe provisional del consejo, Ieran Li tenia exactamente el mismo poder que él pero ella no podía cambiar sus acciones…ni él las de ella…_

_-"Estaré de acuerdo siempre y cuando este convenio tenga una excepción…"-_

_Los presentes la miraron incrédulos y el hombre con furia_

_-"Ellos decidirán si este compromiso se lleva acabo…si ellos deciden no casarse, no lo harán"-dijo con voz potente y con palabras claras y concisas._

_El salón entero asintió de inmediato…excepto aquel hombre cruel… _

_Afuera, en los pasillos de la mansión dos niños corrían rápidamente con las manos unidas, llegaron al jardín trasero y siguieron corriendo hasta que toparon con un árbol_

_Mei Ling callo inmediatamente de rodillas al suelo respirando con dificultad y cansancio, mientras que Syaoran se inclinaba y ponía las manos en sus rodillas con la respiración agitada y una triste mirada. _

_Se mantuvieron sin articular palabra hasta que el cielo comenzó a hablar por ellos, dejando caer una llovizna…_

_Casi de inmediato Mei Ling comenzó a sollozar, y el lobito cerró los ojos con tristeza tratando de pensar en una solución…callo de rodillas junto a su prima y ella lo abrazo fuertemente_

_-"¡N-n__o…quie-ro!"-tartamudeo… _

_-"Tranquila Mei…todo va a estar bien"-le susurro mientras le acariciaba su cabecita hundida en su pecho, pero su amiga no paro de llorar_

_Mei Ling levanto los ojos empapados en lágrimas_

_-"¡Pe-pero!"-_

_-"No te preocupes, no importa si nos separan, siempre seremos amigos ¿verdad?"-le hablo con ternura y amabilidad, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa_

_La pequeña pelinegra asintió con una sonrisa y limpiándose las lagrimas…_

_-"¡Es una promesa!"-se sonrieron y esperaron a que eso fuera cierto…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------6 años después-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-"Ah…no puedo creerlo…"-mascullo mientras caminaba de lado a lado de la habitación_

_El kimono no le permitía caminar bien y apenas y si podía separar lo pies por lo que no avanzaba demasiado. Estaba muy nerviosa y eso se reflejaba en su rostro y en sus manos que se movían sin cesar desesperadas…_

_Escucho voces provenientes de fuera se levanto el kimono y corrió a sentarse frente a una mesita de te, se arreglo el kimono y el fino peinado que traía, se puso seria y espero hasta que la puerta se abriera, mientras su corazón latía muy rápidamente_

_La puerta de madera se deslizo hacia un lado dejando ver detrás de ella a un joven de cabellos castaños, mirada ámbar y un semblante por demás frió._

_Entro y detrás de él alcanzo a ver a un par de ancianos que hablaban con este pero el joven los ignoraba_

_-"¡Pe-pero joven Li!"-le grito uno mientras entraba en la habitación siendo observado con mucha atención por la joven frente a él._

_-"Yo no tengo nada que discutir con ustedes"-contesto de manera fría y cerrando la puerta en sus narices._

_Se observaban fijamente sin mover un músculo esperando que los hombres fuera de la habitación se alejaran, cuando escucharon sus pasos irse el joven se hinco frente ala mesita del te que lo separaba_

_Se observaron fijamente con un semblante serio, ambos portaban un h__ermoso traje ceremonial verde, él uno mas oscuro y sin menos detalle que el de la chica pero aun así muy elegante…_

_La miraba frente a ella la sombra del niño que alguna vez fue y mientras más lo analizaba, mas tristeza le daba y esta se reflejaba en su rostro bien pintado, bajo la cabeza para que las lagrimas no fueran vistas por su querido primo_

_-"Tanto tiempo Mei…"dijo el ambarino mostrando una pequeña sonrisa_

_Mei Ling levanto la mirada sorprendida por las palabras de Li, se levanto de inmediato y rodeo la mesita mientras abrazaba con mucho cariño a su amigo._

_-"Te extrañe mucho…"-lloriqueo entre sus brazos arruinando así el maquillaje que habían durado horas en ponerle, mientras que el castaño le acariciaba el largo cabello oscuro finamente peinado, sonriendo como no lo había echo en años…_

_-"Sy-aoran…"-_

_-"­­­­­­¿Si?"-la joven levanto la mirada llorosa_

–"_Ya no van a separarnos ¿verdad?"-_

_El lobo abrió los ojos con sorpresa_

_-"No Mei…ya no"-ambos se sonrieron y comenzaron a hablar sobre lo ocurrido en el tiempo de su distanciamiento_

_6 __años…_

_Habían__ pasado ya desde que se enteraron que estaban comprometidos y fueron cruelmente separados para ser preparados para lo que les esperaba_

_Mei Ling para ser una buena ama de casa y esposa, aun que en la cocina no le iba del todo bien_

_Y Syaoran para convertirse en el próximo líder del clan, siendo entrenado en infinidad de cosas por lo que ahora su cuerpo era mas fornido y lleno de cicatrices…cicatrices que por desgracia no solo eran externas si no también internas…por lo que ahora se había convertido en un hombre muy serio y a veces…cruel…_

_Solo se habían visto un par de veces en las fiestas de navidad que se ofrecían en la mansión, pero siempre que intentaban acercarse terminaban descubriéndolos y llevándoselos lejos otra vez._

_Pero ahora que se volvían a reunir no era precisamente por una muy buena noticia…_

_El compromiso se llevaría acabo, se anunciaría oficialmente frente a toda la familia, todo el clan y… no sabían que hacer… _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-"Después de eso…no tardamos en darnos cuenta de que no éramos el uno para el otro y por eso…"-

-"No podíamos casarnos"-termino Syaoran

Acababan de contarle toda la verdad a la oji-verde sin saber su reacción…

-"Nos dimos cuenta de inmediato pero no pudimos detener el anuncio…"-

Unos momentos de silencio incomodo llegaron, Sakura seguía con la mirada perdida en el cerezo frente a ella sin articular palabra o sonido alguno

-"¡Por favor créelo, nosotros no lo decidimos intentamos evitarlo pero nos fue imposible!"-Mei Ling estaba a punto de llorar ya que el cerezo no reaccionaba ante todo lo que le decían…

-"Anulamos el compromiso en cuanto nos fue posible, nuestra familia siempre estuvo en desacuerdo con esa decisión, pero no pudieron evitarlo ya que al parecer el que nosotros accediéramos era una de las condiciones…"-continuo el lobo con un tono de voz cada vez mas desesperado…

El viento se volvía cada vez mas fuerte ya que la noche estaba avanzando y dentro de la mansión la fiesta hacia lo mismo

-"Por favor…créenos…"-murmuro Mei Ling derramando tristes lagrimas…

Sakura sencillamente no volteaba o les daba indicio de seguir ahí…

El lobo se desespero y camino rápidamente hasta ella, la tomo por el brazo fuertemente y la hizo voltear a verlo directamente, pero lo que vio en su rostro lo dejo anonadado…

Pequeñas lagrimas caían suavemente por las esmeraldas que se abrían un poco mas ante la sorpresa de su acción, se observaron fijamente unos minutos hasta que Sakura se dio cuenta de que era hora de hablar

-"Yo…les creo…"-susurro casi inaudiblemente con la voz un poco quebrada, bajo un poco la mirada –"Es solo que …"-

-"No tienes por que sentirte molesta, eso ya paso, nosotros…"-

-"¡No me molesta!"-le aseguro a Mei Ling-"Es solo que…"-su voz se volvió triste al igual que su rostro-"Me da tristeza por ustedes..."-los ojos de los Li se volvieron grandes al escuchar esto-"No puedo creer que estuvieran separados tanto tiempo solo por una tontería, ¡eso no es justo!-concluyo mirándolos a los ojos

Las miradas frente a ella se volvieron calidas y llenas de agradecimiento, la morocha corrió y abrazo fuertemente a Sakura

-"Gracias"-le dijo mas tranquila

-"¿Hoe?"-

La joven la separo unos momentos para verla a los ojos

-"Por comprender y no molestarte o ponerte celosa"-las ultimas palabras las dijo con una sonrisa picara sonrojando a los castaños

-"Y-yo…"-la chica Li la soltó y les dirigió una mirada a ambos jóvenes después sonrió y dijo

-"Creo que están a punto de dar los obsequios así que será mejor que me valla"- se dio media vuelta y entro a la casa

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente, cuando de pronto comenzaron a sonar campanas indicando que era media noche, ósea, oficialmente era navidad

-"Etto…"-dijo Sakura muy suavemente-"Feliz Navidad Syaoran"-después le sonrió y le dio una muy suave inclinación

Casi de inmediato fue levantada por la cintura y muy cerca de su rostro estaba el de Syaoran

-"Feliz Navidad Sakura"-le susurro casi en los labios, a lo que la joven se sonrojo a sobre manera, después la separo un poco de si y le entrego sonriente una cajita rosada.

La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida y aun con el sonrojo en su rostro, después le miro a los ojos y pregunto casi con miedo

-"¿E-es para mi?"-

Syaoran asintió con un sonrisa y le entrego la cajita

La joven la abrió y se sorprendió al ver dentro de ella a un hermoso osito color azul marino dentro de ella junto con un hermoso listón blanco en su cuello, sonrió con gran alegría y de inmediato lo saco de la caja para abrazarlo con mucho cariño.

-"¡Muchas gracias!"-

-"No hay de que…espero que te gus…"-pero no pudo continuar por que Sakura lo abrazo con mucho cariño impidiendo que terminara debido a la sorpresa, la oji-verde levanto la mirada hacia él con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero que de inmediato cambio a una confundida.

El ambarino la estaba mirando con mucha ternura mientras que la tomaba lentamente por la cintura, ella tenia los brazos en su cuello y eso la hacia estar sumamente cerca de su rostro…

Una suave nieve comenzó a caer desde el nublado cielo mientras la luna les daba una tenue luz…

Las miradas de ambos se habían vuelto profundas y llenas de ternura…

Sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse y sus rostros dejaron atrás la distancia que los separaba…

Sus labios fueron los primeros en adelantarse y tomar la iniciativa…ambos ansiosos por sentir al otro…un beso limpio…sin ningún rastro de algo mas allá que un amor puro que aun no había sido revelado por los presentes pero haciéndose presente en ese beso

El joven la acerco mas a él desapareciendo por completo la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos, mientras que la chica dejo caer, sin darse cuenta, el regalo que le habían echo momentos antes solo para poder acariciar los cabellos color chocolate del lobo…

Permanecieron así segundos eternos rogando por que el momento fuera infinito…aun que el aire comenzaba a faltarles no les importo, ya que no querían ser ellos quienes rompieran ese lazo…

Dentro de la mansión una joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos rojizos observaba conmovida la escena…ella alguna vez había querido estar en el lugar del cerezo, alguna vez quiso que el corazón de su primo le perteneciera pero…eso había quedado atrás…ya no deseaba mas eso…

Sin duda los años que habían pasado separados los habían unido pero…no tanto, cuando lo volvió a ver se dio cuenta de su enamoramiento, pero después de un tiempo comprendió que él no sentía lo mismo y cuando analizo bien su corazón se dio cuenta de que el sentimiento que decía llamar amor solo era un viejo cariño y decidieron terminar el compromiso por el bien de ambos

-"No tiene caso estar atado a alguien que no amas…"-recordó con una sonrisa las palabras que el ambarino le había dicho una vez, observo el regalo que Wei le había entregado

Una pequeña torta con flores de peonía blancas…regalo de Sakura que traía una notita, la abrió y leyó con felicidad lo que decía.

_Querida Mei Ling_

_No se como agradecerte todo lo que tu y Syaoran me han dado, muchas gracias por darme todo lo que yo siempre quise…_

_Una__ amiga_

_atte._

_Sakura_

Sonrió y doblo la nota, pero comenzó a reírse al ver alas hermanas Li observar la escena, cada una con un muerdago en la mano, al parecer ya tenían su plan de refuerzo…al igual que ella…

Fuera de la mansión los castaños separaron sus labios con mucha lentitud solo para tomar aire

-"Syaoran…"-suspiro Sakura mientras sus labios eran atrapados de nuevo por el castaño del que se había enamorado…

_Continuara…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

N/A: Lo se lo se demasiado melosa, jejeje ustedes disculparan tenia tiempo sin escribir jejejeje

¿Qué les parecio el cap?

Espero que les alla gustado, n.n lo hize con mucho empeño y ustedes disculparan si tengo demasiadas faltas de ortografia o si me como letras, NO SOY YO es mi Word que se la vive cambiandome palabras ¬¬ 

Ejem bueno les agradesco mucho a todos sus reviews!!!!! Espero que la historia les siga gustando

XD no se preocupen y va lo bueno

Bueno muchas gracias a todos lo que leen y dejan reviews y alo que no VAMOS DEJEN UNO!!!

Reviews del cap pasado

Celina Sosa: HOLAS! Jajaja bueno vas por buen camino pero te fallan algunos puntos XD bien!!! Jajaja bueno espero q sigas leyendo te agradesco mucho el review

Yohko Bennington : HOLAS bueno muchas gracias por leer el fic aun con tu dolor de cabeza n.n lo aprecio mucho, bueno tendremos q darte una buena aspirina parecer hombre machista ajajaja bueno espero q el cap te guste

KatherinePotterLupin: holas! Ajajaja bueno no es como que haga mucho lio, bueno…creo q en este cap ya se explico XD jejeje, bueno por lo primero en este fic ya no tienes q preocuparte por ese tipo XD pero por los del concilio si, en los proximos capitulos te daras cuenta, muchas gracias por leer

KAI: Hola gracias por el review espero q sigas leyendo adios

Riza-trisha:holas jajaja bueno muchas gracias por el review, bueno las cosas ya se aclararon un poco, si tienes razon ahí personas q no pueden vivr si hacer mal alguien, pero weee q se les puede hacer, gracias por el review, cuidate y nos vemos

Asumi Tokugawa: Hola, bueno primero q nada muchas gracias por tus alagos no creo merecerlos o//o…jajaja q bueno q te guste tanto nn disculpa si tarde en actualizar, cuidate mucho adiós

Klausss: Hola jajaja perdona la demora, jajajajajaja si me gusta tu final para el fic XD asi todos felices jajajajaja, bueno por lo menos tengo ese seguro de vida :p jajaja bueno cuidate mucho gracias por leer nos vemos

Akari Asakura: Hola q alegria q te gustara, jejeje bueno las cosas creo q terminaron bien, si lo siento kero y yue no aparecen, lo siento tal vez les de una sorpresita y aparecen un poco XD bueno cuidate mucho adios

Kaori-chan holas!jajaja no te preocupes ¿la mitad de tu vida? Bueno si te refieres ala mala mitad ok te apoyo! Jajajaja balla si q eres rapida XD jajaja claro todas amamos a Syao!!! Jajaja bueno bueno ya descubriste algunas partes pero no del todo espera un poco mas y ya veras :p gracias por leer y dejar review

LMUndine: hola! Jajaja bueno el EYT tambien es bueno, cuidate adios

NoleeSyS: hola jejeje perdona es q no pude evitarlo :P jajaja soy mala jejeje bueno espero q el cap te alla gustado y ojala sigas leyendo adiós

Hik-chan: Hola! Wiii gracias bueno espero q te guste el cap, muchas gracias por leer y aun mas por dejar review espero q siga siendo de tu agrado, nos vemos

Mitsuki Himura: HOLAS muchas gracias por leer, n.n espero q te guste el fic adios

Bueno disculpen de verdad la demora, no fue intencional, por cierto muchas gracias por loe reviews disculpen que no pueda contestarlos adecuadamente pero kisiera subir el cap ya XD

KatherinePotterLupin

Juchiz

Mayee-chan

Tsugumi

Celina Sosa

Akari Asakura

Lokurashiphop

MUGAS GRACIAS!!!

De verdad les agradesco mucho el apoyo que me han dado, disculpen los atrazos!

Cuidense

Sayonaraaa


	10. El card master

Declaimer: CCS no me pertenece sino a el genial grupo CLAMP

Nota: Es un universo alterno por lo que las cosas pueden ser un poco distintas

N/Aholaaasss!!(le lanzan miles de piedras) yaaaaa!! i.i piedad!!! De verdad no queria tardar tanto,(mas piedras) i.i es q…bueno para serles sincera son miles de excusas…la prepa es dura…se les ocurrio meterme a clases por la tarde…las vacaciones se retrazaron…un amigo en el hospital…ASIII!!! FALTA DE INSPIRACION!!! TT—TT por favor espero q puedan disculparme…este capitulo fue echo con cariño y aun que seguro es muy corto tiene algo q todoooosss esperan!!!!

DISFRUTEN

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!! T-T

Capitulo 9

El Card Master

Sakura salio silenciosamente de su habitación, cerro la puerta tras de si y miro de reojo la puerta junto a ella.

Sonrió y se sonrojo al recordar el beso que se habían dado la noche anterior, se sonrió a si misma y bajo lentamente las escaleras.

Llego ala parte inferior donde ya habían muchos sirvientes de un lado a otro, busco con la mirada a Wei pero no logro localizarlo, siguió su camino y llego ala cocina donde lo encontró preparando el desayuno junto con otros sirvientes.

Al verla entrar Wei levanto la cabeza y le sonrio

-"Buenos dias señorita Sakura"-

-"Buenos dias, ¡Feliz Navidad!"-

-"Muchas gracias, feliz navidad para usted tambien señorita"-

La oji-verde le sonrio, se acerco y le dio un pequeño ramo de flores blancas

-"Se que no es mucho, pero espero que le agraden"- el anciano le sonrio

-"Se lo agradezco mucho, aun que me temo que no tengo uno para usted…"-

-"¡No,no!, no se preocupe usted ya hizo mucho por mi y eso lo tomo como un gran regalo"-

Se sonrieron y tambien le agradecio el que entregara sus regalos por ella

-"Aun que hubiese querido hacerlo yo misma…"-murmuro un poco desanimada

-"No se preocupe, las señoritas Li y la señora Ieran lo entendieron…dijeron que seguro estaba muy ocupada con el joven Li"-

La castaña se puso mas roja que un tomate en segundos y bajo la mirada muy avergonzada

-"No tiene de que avergonzarse"-le dijo alegremente-"Después de todo ya estan comprometidos"-

La chica asintió tímidamente sin cambiar su estado y sin dejar de jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente

-"Buenos días"-saludo desde la puerta

La voz detrás de ella la sorprendió y volteo su mirada hacia atrás para ver como su, ahora prometido, le sonreía y caminaba hacia ella. Cosa que la hizo sonrojar aun mas y voltearse de nuevo hacia el viejo sirviente.

El joven castaño se puso detrás de Sakura y la tomo por los hombros.

-"Buenos dias"-le susurro en el oído sonriendo al ver que la estremecía.

-"Bu-buenos dias…"-sonrió satisfecho le tomo la mano y le saco de la cocina por una puerta cercana dejándola sorprendida mientras que Wei sonreía y seguía con sus tareas.

Salieron al jardín en completo silencio y sin soltarse, el lobo mostraba el camino y ella solo podía seguirlo en silencio.

Llegaron al jardín donde reposaba el árbol de cerezos, Sakura lo observo y sonrió, corrió hacia el, soltando a Syaoran y mirando hacia arriba en busca de las aves. Pero pronto sintió que su prometido le tomaba de nuevo la mano y a su vez la cintura, se volteo con un sonrojo y él le sonrió y de un gran salto los coloco a ambos en una rama.

Sakura apenas alcanzo a respirar por lo rápido de sus movimientos.

Parpadeo varias veces mientras observaba su rostro tremendamente cerca al de ella, Syaoran solo sonreía enternecido al ver como se sonjoraba de nuevo, soltó una pequeña risita llamando la atención de la castaña.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-pregunto confundida

-"Nada en especial"-le murmuro en secreto de nuevo acercándose a su rostro.

Se observaron por unos minutos, el cerezo completamente sonrojado y el lobo embelezado. Se acercaron muy lentamente uno al otro hasta que sus labios se unieron de nuevo en un beso, él paso una de sus manos por la cintura de ella y con la otra le sostenía la espalda firmemente no olvidando en donde se encontraban. Por su parte la castaña se sostuvo de su cuello y dejo que él la guiara.

Cuando se soltaron sus respiraciones eran agitadas y entrecortadas, Li sonrió y sonrojo a su prometida.

-"Creo que no me tomara nada acostumbrarme a esto…"-le susurro aun cercano a su boca, abrió los ojos sorprendida y bajo la mirada aun sonrojada.

Como el joven aun tenia su mano en la cintura de ella la atrajo hacia él para envolverla mejor entre sus brazos. La tomo por sorpresa pero aun asi decidió relajarse y recargarse en él….

La mañana era fresca y el sol ya estaba casi en su punto mas alto dándoles la iluminación perfecta además de un clima delicioso, todo estaba tranquilo y no había ruido alguno…paz…verdadera paz…

Syaoran suspiro bastante relajado y sin mucho peso menos sobre sus hombros imaginándose asi todos los días de sus vidas…

Todos los días junto a ella

Cada día desviviéndose por verla sonreír…por hacerla feliz….

Despertando cada mañana con ella entre sus brazos, claro esta eso no ocurriría pronto pero él esperaría…esperaría hasta que ella lo necesitara.

Sakura por otra parte pensaba en cosas semejantes

Todos los días le haría un desayuno adecuado para él

Siempre estaría al cuidado de que estuviera bien y feliz

Además de que aprendería a cocinar y a hacer todas las tareas que nunca pudo aprender anteriormente…

Ya no estaría sola….

Ese pensamiento la hizo sentirse tremendamente bien

Ya no tendría que pasar días enteros completamente sola…ya no tendría frío…

Si, le tenia mucho miedo al frío…siempre que el frío llegaba a ella quería decir que la noche se acercaba y que la pasaria mal…que tendria hambre y miedo…que ellos irían por ella….

Abrazo con mas fuerza a su prometido para dejar de pensar en esas cosas desagradables y así al estar cerca de él, sentia como su cuerpo helado era calentado por el tibio de el lobo…

Syaoran se asusto cuando la sintió temblar y abrazarlo con fuerza, así que hizo lo mismo, la abrazo aun mas fuerte mientras acariciaba su cabello tratando de calmarle…

-"Shh…tranquila, todo esta bien…"-le susurraba al oido mientras continuaba calmandola, nada le pasaria a su Sakura…

Nada…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"Esto no puede continuar asi Ieran"-dijo un hombre de actitud fría

Ieran cerro los ojos un momento

-"Lo se, pero tampoco puedo presionar a mi hijo para que haga el trabajo que _ustedes_ deberian estar haciendo…"-abrió sus ojos y le dirigió una fria mirada la hombre frente a ella.

Él mantuvo la mirada y un silencio se prolongo en la habitación

-"Además no olvides que apenas hace un mes se comprometió…"-

-"Eso lo se"-aseguro el hombre-"Pero si no encontramos al Card Master rápido no se que podría ocurrir…"-

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo

-"Hablare con él…"-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"Hoe…"-escapo de sus labios al ver la escena frente a ella

El pastel que había estado preparando se había quemado y no sabia por que, tomo el libro de recetas de nuevo y comenzó a leerlo, una gotita se escurrió de su nuca

-"Creo que me equivoque en la temperatura…."-susurro desanimada mientras unas cascaditas salían de sus ojos…

Su tono de piel era mucho mas sano que hacia un mes, además de que su rostro tenia mas vida de la que solía tener, su cuerpo era mas firme y su apariencia mas feliz…y no era para menos

Desde hacia un mes era la prometida de Syaoran Li…un hombre muy apuesto y sumamente tierno que no hacia mas que preocuparse y cuidar de ella desde que había llegado…

Cada fin de semana Mei Ling la llevaba al centro comercial, y el pobre de Syaoran siempre tenia que cargar las cosas.

Durante la semana siempre intentaba practicar cosas, sabia cocinar Hot Cakes muy bien pero en lo demás no era precisamente muy hábil.

Mientras que el joven Li solía pasar el día en lo que seria su oficina en unos años, o eso le había dicho Mei, otros días se la pasaba entrenando siendo ella misma su principal admiradora.

Pero también solía dedicarle tiempo a ella, solían ir al cine o a un lago cercano…todo era maravilloso…

Hacia unas semanas había estado muy enferma ya que en uno de esos paseos ambos habían caído al lago, siendo ella quien se enfermara, Syaoran la había cuidado día y noche mientras mejoraba pero él mismo se había contagiado del resfriado.

Así que ella estaba preparándole un pastel para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no había resultado del todo bien…

Escucho una tos muy cerca de ahí y escondió el molde del pastel tras de si mientras que por la puerta entraba un Syaoran en pijama verde, con una apariencia muy enferma, la observo por unos minutos y luego ala cocina.

-"¿Qué hacías?"-pregunto suavemente debido ala garganta

-"A…nada…jeje"-le sonrió de una manera no muy convencida y el joven se acerco lentamente hacia Sakura que no dejaba de reír nerviosamente y tratar de ocultar el molde.

Syaoran paso las manos por su cintura y tomo el molde, observándolo extrañado

-"Se suponía que era un pastel…"-confeso el cerezo

El castaño la observo a ella

-"Ya te dije que no tienes que hacer esto, no es…"-

-"¡Pero yo quiera hacerlo!"-se llevo las manos ala boca al ver que había gritado.-"Lo siento no era mi intención…"-

El lobo sonrió y le tomo la mejilla

-"Te lo agradezco"-ella le sonrió con un sonjoro mínimo, ya se estaba acostumbrando.

El joven tosió un poco tapando su boca, ella le tomo las mejillas al verlas sonrojadas y sintió que ardían.

-"¡Oye no deberías salir de la cama!"-le regaño-"Debes recostarte y guardar reposo"- le tomo los hombros y lo volteo para empujarlo hacia la salida.

-"No me siento tan…"-la tos no lo dejo terminar-"…mal…"-

Sakura negó mientras salían por la puerta

-"Ya escuchaste al señor Ming, debes guardar reposo"-

Syaoran sonrió

-"Pero tu tampoco te quedabas quieta…"-

La oji-verde se sonrojo y volteo hacia otro lado que no fuera la melena de su prometido, aun seguían caminando hacia su habitación y estaban por subir las escaleras

-"Si pero eso era diferente yo…"-

-"Si, recuerdo que tuve que hacerte dormir con un método muy efectivo"-Li siguió hablando con una sonrisa en su rostro ignorando lo que el cerezo acababa de decir.

Sakura se sonrojo y guardo silencio

-"Tuve que besarte…y besarte…hasta que por fin te quedaste sin aire y quedaste dormida…"-recordó con una sonrisa

La castaña se puso cual tomate

-"Eso fue trampa…no me dejabas hablar…"-

-"En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale"-le respondió triunfante cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras, la oji-verde sonrió.

Ahora que lo pensaba eso explicaba por que Syaoran se había enfermado…

Cuando ya se acercaban a su habitación Sakura abrió la puerta y literalmente empujo a Syaoran dentro de ella para que entrara, ya que el chico estaba muy divertido haciendo batallar a su prometida.

Metió al lobo ala cama y lo cubrió.

-"Ahora debes descansar…"-le acaricio los cabellos y le sonrió para después girarse dispuesta a salir.

Pero fue tomada sorpresivamente por la cintura y empujada ala cama

Cuando volvió a estar conciente de lo que pasaba, tenia al castaño sobre ella con una sonrisa.

-"Si te quedas me dormiré"-le dijo sonriéndole picadamente

Sakura se puso completamente roja, abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no salían…asi que el joven aprovecho la oportunidad y la beso.

Después de un momento se soltaron

-"¿Si?"-le susurro al oído mientras que con su rostro jugaba con sus cabellos.

Ella seguía petrificada y sonrojada

-"De…d-e acuer-do…"-murmuro casi sin aliento, Li sonrió triunfante y la abrazo para después moverla a su lado. Después los cubrió con una manta y se recargo en su pecho, ella se rió un poco y le acaricio los cabellos para hacerlo dormir…

-"Es una lastima…"-dijo Syaoran después de unos minutos

-"¿Qué cosa?"-

-"Que no pueda estar enfermo para siempre…"-

Sakura se extraño

-"¿Pero que cosas dices? no deberi…"-

-"Asi dormirías conmigo para siempre"-concluyo interrumpiendo a Sakura, quien se sonrojo de nuevo y no supo que mas decir

Syaoran no esperaba que ella respondiera, asi que solo sonrió un poco desanimado

-"Si quieres…puedo dormir conti-go"-susurro después de mucho tiempo de silencio

El lobo abrió los ojos sorprendido al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza y un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas

-"¿De verdad?"-

El cerezo asintio sonrojado y después bajo la mirada

-"Aun que tal vez la señora Ieran se moleste…"-murmuro algo desanimada, él no la tocaría y eso se lo había dicho hacia tiempo, asi que no sentía que fuera algo malo dormir junto a él, siempre y cuando no hicieran nada.

El castaño sonrió muy feliz

-"No te preocupes, abriré una puerta entre tu habitación y la mía, a si solo tendré que pasar por ella y…"-se detuvo un poco para sonreír de nuevo

La oji-verde tenía la cabeza gacha y jugaba con sus dedos demostrándole la pena que le causaba el asunto

-"Ya te lo había dicho, yo no voy a tocarte asi que no te…"-

-"¡Lo se!"-le grito involuntariamente mientras lo observaba fijamente a los ojos

El joven sonrió y le tomo las mejillas

-"Solo quiero estar contigo"-le susurro con ternura y le sonrió para recibir la misma respuesta.

-"Bueno, ya es tarde y lo mejor será que te duermas"- le sonrió y él asintio, la abrazo de nuevo y se acurruco junto a ella en su lecho…

SU

Eso sonaba tremendamente bien…

Todas las noches junto a ella…

Dormiría estupendamente para siempre, no estaba dispuesto a soltarla por nada, además se había dado cuenta de que la chica le tenia miedo a las tormentas y que por la noche no dormía a causa de ellas…

Seria estupendo poder tranquilizarla entre sus brazos, suspiro oliendo de lleno su aroma…delicioso…perfecto…

Demonios… era peor que una droga, una droga tremendamente adictiva y peligrosa….solo tenerla cerca lo hacia olvidar el mundo a su alrededor…todo perfecto…todo en calma…todo ella…

La pelinegra sonreía felizmente, mientras el joven junto a ella hacia lo mismo.

Estaban en el cine, pero ninguno de ellos le ponía atención a la película…se miraban con cariño y amor mientras platicaban de temas triviales riendo constantemente.

Durante un momento sus miradas quedaron fijas una en la otra.

Sus labios se acercaron y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente …un beso, algo tímido de parte de la pelinegra que se inundo en un sonjoro, pero el chico parecía no serlo tanto puesto que la tomo por la cabeza y la acerco mas a él.

Se soltaron lentamente y se sonrieron, Mei Ling aun sonrojada pero no menos feliz

El contacto de miradas siguió durante un rato hasta que una pequeña alarma sonó en la muñeca del joven, este la miro algo triste

-"Ya es tarde, lo mejor será que regresemos…o si no Li va a hacerme pedacitos"-le brindo una mano para que se levantara y caminaron con cuidado en la oscuridad.

-"No creo que Syaoran siquiera sepa que hora es…"-comento después de unas risas

El joven la miro extrañado

-"¿Lo dices por Sakura o por el resfriado?"-

-"Por Sakura obviamente, seguramente ya esta recuperado y solo se hace el enfermo…"-la pelinegra sonrió-"Ya se lo merecía…."-comento para si misma

El joven le sonrió

-"Tienes razón"-

Se sonrieron y siguieron con su camino

Syaoran estaba frente a un grueso libro estudiando el hechizo para la puerta entre las habitaciones cuando tocaron ala puerta.

-"Adelante"- y siguió estudiando

La puerta se abrió lentamente y el ambarino no volteo siquiera

-"¿Si?"-pregunto ya que la persona no decía palabra, bajo el libro de su rostro y sus ojos se abrieron con asombro.

Su madre…

Le dedico una reverencia consternado por no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia

-"Como lo suponía…tu nivel esta bajando Syaoran"-la voz tranquila y fría de su madre le causo un escalofrió, se levanto y la miro a los ojos.

-"Lo siento madre, estaba algo distraído"-

La mujer cerro los ojos con paciencia y durante minutos eternos no pronuncio palabra

-"¿Y tu que crees que pasaría si el Card Master ataca y tu estas "distraído"?"-

El joven le dedico una mirada sumamente fría

-"Le aseguro que no sucederá"-su voz fue firme y sin rastro de miedo alguno

Se miraron durante un rato

-"Como veo que ya haz mejorado e venido a recordarte de tus obligaciones…"-

Syaoran se puso aun mas serio…sabia que eso pasaría

-"Creo que no tengo que recordarte que el Card Master sigue sin aparecer y que necesitamos encontrarlo de inmediato"-

Li apretó los puños y asintio mecánicamente.

Ieran salio después de recibir una inclinación.

Syaoran relajo los músculos, y cerro los ojos intentando calmarse

Los abrió de nuevo y su mirada fue sumamente fría…

Sakura…

En todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos no había encontrado un momento adecuado para hablar con ella respecto a sus próximas obligaciones como la futura esposa del líder, tampoco le había comentado de todas las estupidas reglas que tenían, ni mucho menos de que tal vez no podrían pasar tanto tiempo juntos cuando ambos comenzaran a ser instruidos para sus obligaciones.

Pero no quiera asustarla y decidió que por el momento era lo mejor no decirle nada.

Suspiro fatigado y comenzó a leer de nuevo hasta que escucho una piedrita pegarle a su ventana, levanto la vista y se acerco a ella.

Cuando salio al balcón vio a Mei Ling acompañada de un chico de cabellos negros con ojos casi violetas y un arete en su oreja. Lo saludaron con la mano y el solo asintio, la pelinegra y el chico se despidieron con un muy tímido beso y después ella subió con la ayuda de una escalera que Syaoran le bajo.

Cuando Mei ya estaba arriba el chico les sonrió y se perdió entre la oscuridad de la noche…

La chica suspiro y se recargo en el barandal suavemente viendo a la nada con una mirada soñadora, el castaño negó suavemente con una sonrisa y entro a su habitación siendo seguido de por su prima.

-"Ahh…"-suspiro-"Yion es tan lindo…"-dijo para suspirar de nuevo.

El lobo suspiro al haber escuchado eso mas de mil veces

-"Si, si, pero será mejor que te des prisa o tu madre te vera…"- la joven asintió se acerco a su primo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"Gracias Syao"-le guiño el ojo y salio de su habitación dejando a su primo leyendo de nueva cuenta el libro de hechizos.

El lobo sonrió y se tallo un poco la mejilla, su prima de verdad estaba loca…

Había salido con ese chico desde hacia dos semanas, se la había pasado preparando la manera de cómo hacerlo pedírselo ya que según sabia lo había conocido el día de la fiesta, quien sabe…la verdad no recordaba mucho que no tuviera que ver con Sakura…bueno había estado saliendo con él a escondidas ya que sus padres seguro no se lo permitirían, ya que según ellos. "Debían pasar al menos 3 años hasta que se considerara decente que se comprometiera de nuevo"

Estupideces

Ella era tan libre como él de comprometerse en cuanto su compromiso se rompió, pero aun asi Yion Jun había sido comprensivo y decidió que su noviazgo estaría en secreto para ver que sucedía después.

Siguió concentrado en lo que hacia hasta que su puerta de nuevo fue tocada, volteo de reojo y se concentro en su presencia…sonrió

-"Pasa Sakura"-

Casi al instante la oji-verde entro por la puerta con una pequeña charola plateada en sus manos y en ella una tetera y unas galletas, le sonrió y se acerco para dejarla en una mesa que estaba junto a la ventana abierta del balcón.

Se acerco a él por atrás y observo lo que leía y memorizaba

-"¿Qué es eso?"-

-"Es para la puerta entre cuartos"-la castaña se sonrojo al recordar lo que le había prometido y aun mas al ver que la noche ya había llegado.

-"Ah…"-murmuro

-"Lo que pasa es que la mansión tiene una barrera mágica que no permite la entrada ni los hechizos contra ella, a menos claro cuando la quitamos para las fiestas"- Sakura lanzo un exclamación de asombro ante esa información y casi sin desearlo recordó el día en el que entro a la mansión, se había sentido sumamente extraña y atraída hacia esta y por alguna razón no le había costado nada de trabajo entrar, de echo lo había echo sin pensarlo…

-"Seguramente…"-la oji-verde parpadeo regresando a la realidad y volteo a ver a Li-"Seguramente tu entraste por la puerta que ahí en el muro ¿no es asi?"-

El cerezo parpadeo varias veces…

-"Yo…"-

-"Es que Mei Ling y yo la abrimos un día cuando no nos dejaban salir…"-la interrumpió con una sonrisa comprensiva y algo apagada-"Da directo al bosque que esta aquí junto, y si sigues por ahí llegas directo al puente que divide a un río cercano…"-finalizo para ver a su prometida, quien tenia la mirada triste al recordar a la perfección todos los lugares que había pasado para entrar…-"Sakura yo…"-

-"No se por que lo hacen…"-susurro perdida en sus recuerdos

Syaoran le miro extrañado

-"¿Hacen?"-

-"Ya se los llevaron a ellos…"-murmuro aun mas bajo e imperceptible fijando su mirada en la nada

El lobo se levanto y le tomo por los hombros para sacudirla un poco

-"Sakura…"-no reacciono –"¡Sakura!"-

La oji-verde parpadeo y lo observo un poco perdida pero no entendía el por que de su mirada tan apagada , y menos aun entendió por que de repente la abrazaba con mucha fuerza, como si la quisiera proteger de algo muy malo…

-"¿Syaoran?"-susurro en su cuello

-"No te preocupes seguramente ellos no podrán pasarla…"-

Entonces entendió el por que de ese comportamiento…seguro había dicho algo referente a los hombres que la seguían desde hacia tiempo…no supo que mas decirle ya que no tenia palabras en su mente que no fueran un eterno "gracias" pero sentía que eso no seria suficiente para agradecer todo lo que le había ayudado…

-"Ya es tarde, será mejor que nos durmamos…"-La oji-verde asintio y se separaron lentamente para después verse a ojos

-"Tu entra a tu habitación como siempre y yo abriré la puerta en un momento mas ¿esta bien?"-

Sakura asintio sonrojada y obedeció a lo que le había dicho.

Cuando cerro la puerta tras ella, la mirada de Li cambio por completo y se torno muy seria y profundamente oscura…como la de un verdadero lobo… extendió sus brazos hacia la pared, había movido un mueble donde guardaba su ropa para que no se notara, comenzó a recitar palabras que eran incomprensibles y muy extrañas, un aura verde oscuro comenzó a emanar de el y a cubrirlo, no dejo de concentrarse…

Había bloqueado la puerta y su habitación, nadie podía entrar y no podían sentir su presencia, en la pared una puerta cincelada de luz comenzaba a formarse lentamente y a volverse mas nítida a medida de que las palabras se decían aun mas rápido…

Pronuncio la ultima palabra y suspiro al tambalearse, completamente exhausto, bajo las manos sin energía y se quedo observando su obra por unos minutos. Sonrió al pensar lo que había detrás de ella.

Apago la luz de su habitación y se puso su pijama…se acerco a la puerta y le dio unos toques antes de entrar…

----------------------------------------------------------------

Continuara………………

N/A: vamos ni siquiera yo soy tan cruel…

------------------------------------------------------------

Entro lentamente, primero asomo su cabeza con cuidado y volteo a todos lados…no había nadie…

-"¿Sakura?"-pregunto suavemente, entro con cuidado y cerro la puerta tras de si.

De echo la habitación había cambiado considerablemente desde la ultima vez que la había visto, ahora tenia mas cosas y algunas estaban botadas por todos lados, también tenia muchos peluches que el mismo le había obsequiado y por supuesto mucha ropa que, literalmente, Mei Ling le había obligado a comprar…aun que claro no le molestaba.

Siguió buscando a la castaña por la habitación pero no la veía, de repente la puerta del baño se abrió y salio Sakura con su pijama rosa ya puesta, se observaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que

-"Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- grito muy asustada la castaña al ver ahí a su prometido, cuando se callo a Syaoran le salio una gotita de la nuca…

Pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió sorpresivamente dejando ver a Feimei y a sus hermanas detrás.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"-pregunto una de ellas

Sakura estaba en el centro de la habitación con las manos tras de si y mirándolas con una sonrisa y gotas en la nuca.

-"N-no…nada…jeje…es q-que creí…creí ver una araña…"-susurro muy nerviosa

Las hermanas Li la observaron confundidas.

-"Si tu lo dices…"-

-"Buenas noches"-dijeron todas a la vez que cerraban la puerta

Sakura dejo salir el aire en un suspiro y Syaoran salio del closet con otro suspiro

La puerta volvió a abrirse y las hermanas observaron la habitación detenidamente

-"¿Qué…que ocurre?"-pregunto con otra sonrisa nerviosa

-"Es que es extraño que Syaoran no te escuchara…"-

En el closet el lobo dejo caer algunas gotas de su nuca…

La oji-verde se rió

-"Seguro que ya esta dormido…"-

-"O quizás muerto…"-sugirió Fanlen

-"Quizás…"-concedió Futie

Sakura las observo con una sonrisa nerviosa, las hermanas cerraron la puerta y alcanzo a escuchar otras hipótesis extrañas…

Ambos suspiraron y el lobo salio torpemente cayéndose al suelo de cara…

Sakura se rió ante el enrojecimiento del apuesto rostro y la manera tan cómica de la que salio.

Después de un momento Syaoran también comenzó a reír con ella.

Cuando terminaron de reír se observaron y Sakura le sonrió en señal de disculpa

-"Pero que distraída eres…"-murmuro el joven cuando se ponía pie

-"Bueno yo no salgo del closet de cara…"-agrego con ironía y diversión para continuar riendo

Syaoran se abalanzo sobre ella y la tiro al piso para hacerle cosquillas.

-"Bueno yo no grito cuando te veo…"-

Pero la oji-verde no pudo contestar, la risa se lo impedía…

-"¡Y-ya…Syao…ran…basta…jajajaja…me…me rindo!"-

El lobo la soltó pero no se bajo de ella, se observaron en silencio y unieron sus labios con lentitud y sutileza, después Li la levanto y la recostó en su cama y él hizo lo mismo, pero se acurruco sobre ella suavemente para no aplastarla, bostezo.

-"Será mejor que durmamos…eso de abrir puertas cansa…"-la abrazo mejor y espero a que ella se durmiera

-"¿Y si alguien la ve?"-pregunto preocupada ya que por lo que sabia Ieran era amable pero muy dura.

-"No te preocupes, solo tu y yo podemos…"-bostezo después de hablar debido al cansancio…la oji-verde asintio y vio como los ojos ámbar de su prometido comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente, pero por alguna razón él impedía que lo hicieran por completo.

Comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos con cuidado y lentamente viendo como su caricia surtía efecto y el castaño caía lentamente en el mundo de los sueños.

Después de un rato Syaoran ya dormía profundamente pero ella seguía acariciando sus cabellos con cuidado, bostezo y lentamente comenzó a pasar lo mismo con ella.

La luna estaba casi llena y daba un poco de luz al a habitación, mientras que en exterior una fuerte ventisca movía los árboles…avisándoles el peligro…

Después de ese día, Syaoran se dormía cada noche en la habitación de la castaña, a veces se quedaban hasta tarde platicando o riéndose de todas las cosas que las hermanas del lobo les hacían o de cosas extrañas acerca de ellas.

Los días pasaban lentos y tranquilos pero sobre todo muy felices para ambos castaños…

Deseando que cada instante fuera eterno pero…

Nada es eterno…

La oji-verde abrió lentamente los ojos y observo a su alrededor al no sentir a su prometido junto a ella

-"¿Syao?"-pero no hubo respuesta…miro a su lado y encontró una pequeña nota…

_Discúlpame por no esperarte…_

_Mi madre insistió en que era urgente, nos vemos mas tarde, cuídate…_

_Syaoran_

La castaña no entendió del todo pero aun asi decidió levantarse y alistarse para desayunar, bajo y encontró a Mei Ling en el recibidor caminando de un lado a otro algo perturbada…

-"¿Mei Ling?"- la joven volteo rápidamente con una sonrisa algo fingida

-"¿Pasa algo?"-pregunto mientras bajaba

La pelinegra dudo en decir algo pero no le pareció justo mentirle a su amiga…

-"Es que…"- no…no podía hacerlo…-"Es que me temo que hoy debemos comenzar a enseñarte algunas cosas mas…complicadas…"-

Sakura no entendió el problema en ello

-"De acuerdo…daré mi mejor esfuerzo"-y después le sonrió pero la joven no parecía muy tranquila…se acerco y sujeto sus manos –"Todo va a estar bien"-Mei se sorprendió ante sus palabras –"¿Si?"-

Solo pudo asentir

-"Bien…¿de que se trata?"-ya le había enseñado a cocinar, coser, limpiar, hasta a hablar correctamente frente a las personas…

-"Bueno…"-no podía mentirle…era su amiga…pero tampoco podía hacerla sufrir diciéndole la verdad-"¡Hoy practicaremos como pelear!"-dijo al fin.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces…

-"Uh…de acuerdo"-

Fueron hasta el lugar de entrenamiento de el joven Li en la parte posterior de la mansión, ya habían cambiado sus ropas por algo mas cómodo

-"Bien, comenzaremos con algo básico…"-le dijo de espaldas caminando para alejarse de ella…

Pero derrepende se dio vuelta e intento golpearla siendo muy ágilmente esquivada por la castaña que mantenía su cara de confusión.

Se sorprendió pero de inmediato comenzó a mandar ataques muy rápidos hacia la oji-verde, pero al parecer no eran suficientes ya que eran esquivados con facilidad por la susodicha.

Mientras tanto en la parte superior de la mansión Ieran observaba todo con mucha atención al darse cuenta de que Sakura poseía un agilidad sorprendente además que daba pequeños y muy efectivos golpes.

Mei estaba exhausta…

Había intentado golpear a la oji-verde en muchas ocasiones y nada surtía efecto además de que ella no se veía cansada en lo mas mínimo…

Corrió de nuevo hasta ella dispuesta a patearla pero de nuevo fue esquivada, esta vez su pie quedo atrapado por la castaña…callo al suelo fuertemente.

-"Auch…"-murmuro sobando su parte posterior…

Sakura se agacho preocupada

-"Lo lamento… ¿estas bien?"-la pelinegra asintio

-"Eres un fenómeno"-dijo simplemente cuando se levantaba con ayuda de Sakura

-"Sakura"-la voz de la matriarca las sorprendió y Mei estuvo por caerse de nuevo pero logro salvarse.

-"¿Si, señora?"-respondió después de saludarla con una inclinación

-"Veo que tus habilidades son buenas…y que haz mejorado mucho con respecto a las otras cosas…"-la oji-verde le sonrió agradeciendo el halago-"Sin embargo…me temo que eso no es suficiente"-

Mei Ling se temía esto pero no sabia como intervenir, sabia cual era el siguiente paso pero ella era incapaz de enseñarle algo así.

Después de unos minutos de silencio la matriarca concluyo

-"Creo que debo enseñarte a utilizar con mas destreza tus habilidades con la magia…"-

Sakura dio un respingo y su rostro se puso algo pálido…

-"Y-yo…"-

-"Por favor acompáñame…"-decidió Ieran sin tomar en cuenta las excusas que Sakura diría, esta se despidió de Mei con algo de tristeza al igual que la pelinegra…

Entraron a la mansión y se dirigieron a un lugar que la castaña jamás había visto, era un cuarto en la parte mas alejada de la casa y que estaba lleno de pergaminos y símbolos extraños.

La matriarca camino en la espaciosa habitación y se posiciono en el centro

-"Ponte aquí"-

Sakura avanzo con cautela y miedo y llego hasta el lugar indicado, de inmediato la habitación comenzó a oscurecerse y una luz comenzó a inundar el cuerpo de la castaña, que no podía comprender nada.

Después de unos minutos todo regreso a la normalidad

-"Veo que tienes grandes poderes…"-

Sakura la observo

-"Pero también veo que no puedes controlarlos del todo…"-

La oji-verde bajo la mirada y negó

-"Muy bien, por lo menos se por donde comenzar…"-

-"Señora Ieran…"-llamo desde la puerta una sirvienta, les dio una inclinación con su vestido-"Disculpe que la interrumpa pero las cosas que ordeno ya están aquí"-

La mujer asintio en silencio y después de que la joven se fuera se dirigió a Sakura

-"Continuaremos con esto después"- y sin mas se alejo por el pasillo dejando sola a la oji-verde con una cara de infinita tristeza, volvió su mirada hacia un lado y vio una luna dibujada en un pergamino

-"Yue…"-

Al otro lado había un sol…

-"Kero…"-su voz fue suave y unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos-"Lo siento…"-agrego con un suspiro de voz, mientras sus manos descansaban en su pecho presionándolo ante el dolor…

Cayo del árbol hincado y con una mano en el suelo, observo fijamente a su alrededor…se levanto lentamente ante el silencio que inundaba el lugar…

El bosque era oscuro y ya había pasado por casi toda la cuidad…observo de reojo que el sol ya estaba casi oculto…

Su mirada era fría y oscura…examinaba el lugar como si no hubiera nada de hermoso en el…

Frío…

Una ráfaga de viento movió sus cabellos y ropas…lo mejor seria regresar…

Sakura salio del baño con su pijama ya puesta y una toalla cubriendo sus cabellos mojados

Se había dado una ducha para que sus músculos y su cabeza descansaran un poco después del día tan pesado que acababa de tener…

Observo su cama y vio en ella un par de cobijas extra que ella misma había puesto para que Syaoran y ella durmieran bien ya que esa noche amenazaba con hacer mucho frío…

Se sorprendió un poco cuando escucho que la puerta de al lado era abierta y cerrada casi de inmediato, sonrió y se acerco sigilosa hacia la puerta en la pared, la abrió un poco y se sorprendió al escuchar dos voces.

-"¿Qué encontraste?"-

-_"¿La señora Ieran?"- pensó la oji-verde_

-"Nada…el rastro es muy leve y casi es imperceptible, aun así logre localizar su presencia en algunas partes de la cuidad…"-

_-"Syaoran…"-_

-"¿En algún lugar fue mas fuerte?"-

Silencio

-"En el bosque…"-contesto de una manera algo ¿triste?

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo ahí?

-"Comprendo…"-

Silencio de nuevo

-"Lo mejor será que sigas buscando…ese Card Master no puede estar muy lejos…y cuando lo encuentres…"-

-"Lo se…"-

La puerta fue abierta de nuevo y el lobo quedo solo.

Suspiro un poco mas tranquilo, su madre y el consejo quieran encontrarlo lo antes posible para que no hubiera nadie mas poderoso que él…

Que tonterías…

Volteo con una sonrisa hacia la pared que dividía la habitación de su prometida y la de él.

-_"Quizás pronto no h abra alguien mas poderoso…pero sin duda mi punto débil seguirá ahí…"-_

Observo con detenimiento la puerta que dividía las habitaciones, levanto una ceja confundido.

La puerta estaba entre abierta, se dirigió hasta esta y retiro suavemente el mueble que la escondía…

Tomo el pomo y sintió algo de frió en el cuerpo

Empujo con fuerza y encontró la habitación vacía…

-"¿Sakura?"-

Camino hasta el baño…no estaba ahí…

-"¿¡Sakura!?"-grito y regreso ala habitación, se acerco ala ventana del balcón y esta estaba abierta –"!SAKURA¡"- el viento perdió su grito entre las corrientes que azotaban la noche…

Se dio media vuelta hacia la puerta pero una nota llamo su atención…

Se acerco a la cama y abrió la hoja doblada en dos…

_Lo siento tanto…_

_No se como podría agradecer a ti y a tu familia todo lo que hicieron por mi…_

_Me hubiese agradado hacerlo en persona pero…_

_Me es imposible…_

_Ojala algún día logren perdonarme…en especial tu…_

(unas lagrimas estaban marcadas aquí)

_Te amo_

…_y siempre te amare…pero me temo que para ti seria imposible hacerlo…_

_Yo me voy…pero mi corazón te pertenecerá siempre..._

_Adiós Syaoran_

_Sakura Kinomoto_

-"Tu eres la Card Master…y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo…"-

_Continuara…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/a:OK Ok…todas respiren suelten el aire en sus pulmones lentamente y sobre todo…

¡No me maten!

i.i piedad para esta semi-escritora en practica…se que tarde demasiado…pero este cap estuvo mucho mas largo que los otros!! Espero que les agrade n.n

SEEEE AL FIN!!!!!

XD jejeje lo siento chicas pero aquí comienza a caer la sangre…es decir…

EMPIEZA LO BUENO!!!

Se que algunas extrañaran mi faceta dulce y mas empalagosa que nada pero saben, estuve leyendo todos los caps y…

SOY UNA CURSI!!!

Dios!!!

Seguro q ustedes se la pasan bien pero yo… - waaaaaaaa siento penaa!!! Muchaaa muchaaa pena!!

Bueno bueno dejando atrás la palabrería, espero de todo corazon que les agrade, bueno sin mas que decir..aqui estan las respuestas de sus reviews!!! (algo rapidas…)

Katherine Potter Lupin: gracias por tus comentarios ojala sigas leyendo adiosin

Juchiz: jejeje gracias!! No te preocupes, ojala sigas leyendooo jajaja disculpa la tardanza ojala el cap valga la pena

Mayee-chan: holas gracias!! XD eso ya se vera mas adelante

Tsugumi: muchas gracias, si lo se soy muy corta en los caps i.i mejorare!! Lo prometoo, muchisimas gracias bueno espero q te guste el cap n.n

Celina Sosa: gracias!! n.n espero q te guste el cap!! Jejejeje q bueno q estes al pendiente!! Te lo agradesco mucho!

Akari Asakura. Jajaja muchas gracias

Lokurashiphop: muchisimas gracias por tus alagos espeor q te siga agradando la historia, nos vemos

Damrai. Muchas gracias por tus alagos!! Espero q siga siendo de tu agrado!!

Paola: gracias!! Espero q te siga gustando la histora jejeje disculpa es q me surgen cosas y la inspiración se vaaaa bueno gracias por seguir leyendo adios

Mitsuki Himura: muajajaja y espera a ver lo q sigue!

Riza-trisha: holas! n.n espero q el cap alla valido la pena n.n gracias por todo y eso se vera un poco mas adelante ojala sigas leyendo

Asumi Tokugawa: holas n.n muchisisisisimas gracias por todo tu apoyo y espero q sigas leyendo y te agrade la historia adiosin

Shadow: jas! Espera q empieza lo mejor

Kaorichan: holas jajaja muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Siii ami tambien me matan de risa jejejeje bueno cuidate y espero q te guste nos vemos

Yohko Bennington: holas hjajajajaja viva la coca cola!! Jajajaja es lo mejor jajaja perdon…bueno espero q te guste el cap!! Cuidateç

Ariana: gracias!

Hik-chan: holas disculpa jejeje se q tarde mucho pero no jue intencional ojala sigas leyendo adios

FAIRY: holas i.i vamos no llores!! Pronto vendra lo mejor!!!

Minatostuki: holas!! Jajaj espero q te guste nn y sigas leyendo…

Bien bien muchas gracias a tods los q me dejaron un lindo review n.n cuidense mucho!! Asi…

FELIZ NAVIDAD!! Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!

Q este año sean muy felices y sus metas se cumplan!! Hagan buena cara a ala vida y seguro les va mejor XD

PD: EL FIC CASI TERMINA AMIGOS MIOS!!

PS: CITLA Y SOFIA ESTAN MUERTAS OFICIALMENTE!!! MAS LES VALE Q UYAN O LAS VOY A MATAR Y LAS VOY A HACER PEDASITOS!!!

Ejem disculpen de preferencia no lean eso u.u

Adiosin

Cuidense

Watery Li


	11. El poder es nuestro

N/A: holas!! wueno esta vez no me tarde taanto en actualizar por dos razones:

Tarde demasiado la ultima vez u.u'

XD me temo que el cap es corto

Siento decepcionar a aquellos que esperaban respuestas xD y me temo que no podía alargar mas el cap! Jeezz

Pero les prometo que en el próximo se resolverán todas sus dudas!!

Aclaraciones:

_Flash Back__- Recuerdos_

PD: YA CASI ACABO EL FIC - 

**Capitulo 10**

"**El poder es nuestro…"**

_-__"Tu eres la Card Master…y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo…"-_

_-"Tu eres la Card Master…y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo…"- _recordaba claramente lo que sus guardianes le habían dicho aquel terrible día.

¿Por qué?

_Este es tu destino_

Por que…

Por que…

Ya no había mas que hacer…ya no podría regresar…ya no…

Caminaba lentamente…con la vista en el suelo y las lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas…

Una tras otra…

Callo al suelo de rodillas…

-"Ya no…por favor…"-su voz era una suplica que el viento se encargaba de destrozar…levanto la vista hacia la luna-"Yue…kero…por favor, ya no…"-

Otro aire la estremeció

Cerro los ojos sabiendo a la perfección lo que eso significaba, se levanto abrazándose a si misma, completamente desolada

Syaoran bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad pero se topo con Mei Ling en la entrada

-"¿Syaoran?"-pregunto al ver el rostro serio de su primo –"¿Ocurrió algo?"

Li la observo seriamente

-"Es Sakura, se fue de la mansión"-su tono fue frió y su rostro aun mas

La pelinegra parpadeo varias veces atónita

-"¿Q-que…?"-

Syaoran siguió de largo hacia la puerta

-"¡Espera!"-se volvió-"Yo también voy"- y así sin mas salieron en medio de la noche.

Seguía llorando…cuanto dolor le había causado el tener que decir adiós…

-"Ni siquiera…ni siquiera…pude decirlo en persona…"-le había dicho la verdad…o la mitad de ella…eso ya no importaba…ya era demasiado tarde.

Estaba sentada en una banca frente al lago ahogándose así misma en la tristeza…

No escucho cuando muchos pasos sigilosos se acercaron

-"Buenas noches…"-dijo una escalofriante voz detrás de ella, se quito las manos lentamente de la cara y volvió su rostro pálido…esa voz…

-"Veo que esta paseando demasiado tarde, ¿no lo cree?"-

La voz se le atoro en la garganta

-"Eso no es bueno…nunca se sabe que pueda ocurrir"-otra voz hablo con ese mismo tono escalofriante

Con todo el valor que le quedaba hablo suavemente

-"Am…no…no se preocupen, alguien vendrá por mi…"-

-"¿Vendrán por usted? ¿Pero por que tendrían que molestarse?, nosotros mismos la llevaremos…"-una sonrisa cruel se formo en su rostro…

-"No…enserio, muchas gracias pero yo puedo regresar"-le sonrió fingidamente ya que el terror se apoderaba de ella

Esos hombres…

No había sentido sus presencias…aun que para ella fueran las presencias que le quedaron grabadas a fuego en la memoria…

Pero por alguna razón recordaba haber visto sus rostros en algún lugar…

Abrió los ojos sorprendida…

_**--------------------------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------------------------**_

_Llegaron a una esquina del salón y la madre de Syaoran continuo caminando hasta varios hombres que había cerca de ahí, el joven se volvió hacia la chica._

_-"Lo siento, tratare de no tardar mucho"-le dijo casi cuando soltaba su mano_

_-"No te preocupes buscare a Mei Ling"-le sonrió tranquilamente, él joven le agradeció su comprensión y camino decidido hasta aquellos hombres._

_Sakura se entristeció por un momento al ver que el guapo joven fruncía mucho el ceño y su cara se volvía seria y fría, pero decidió no darle importancia se volvió y comenzó a buscar a Mei Ling entre el mar de gente…_

_**-------------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------**_

Esos hombres…

Se levanto de un brinco de la banca en la que estaba, los miro a todos ahí y se le fue la respiración por completo…

No…

No…por favor…no…

Tenían una mirada fría y uno de ellos la observaba con una sonrisa muy cruel…

-"Am…será mejor que me valla…"-les dio una inclinación y comenzó a caminar hacia otro lugar, pero no pudo dar dos pasos por que dos sujetos le bloquearon el paso, se volvió, otros dos lo impedían…

Estaba atrapada…

-"Por favor señorita Kinomoto, déjenos llevarla a un lugar mucho mas seguro"-murmuro el de sonrisa cruel.

Sakura asintio lentamente después de unos minutos, cerro los ojos…

Syaoran…

Esto era lo mejor para él…

-"Síganos, por favor"- asintio de nuevo y fue conducida hasta una limosina, la observo resignada…así debía ser…

Entraron y la dejaron a ella en medio…como si fuera a escaparse…ja…hasta era irónico. Jamás escaparía de su cruel destino.

Cruel destino…

Si, se lo habían dicho…

Tenia que aceptarlo, así seria, tendría que quedarse _sola_

_-"Tendrás que quedarte completamente sola…ese es parte de tu destino…si logras pasar eso…quizás…"- _esas personas se lo dijeron, se lo advirtieron, y había sido una tonta al desear algo mas…

Abrió los ojos y observo de reojo a los hombres…

_-"__Quizás…algún día serás libre…"-_

-"Algún día…"-susurro muy suavemente…incluso tan bajo que ni siquiera ellos la escucharon.

-"Yo…Señor…"-hablo al fin

-"Puedes llamarme Misayoshi"-le dijo interrumpiéndola. La joven asintio resignada…

-"Dígame señor Misayoshi…¿Qué quiere de mi?"-fue una preguntan bastante tranquila, al parecer el efecto de pánico que le habían sembrado no duro demasiado, por que le miraba con el rostro resignado.

-"Bueno, pensamos que seria bueno conversar un poco, después de todo, cuando el anuncio de su "precipitado" compromiso con Li se dio, usted era prácticamente una extraña y temo decirle que aun lo es"-su manera tan "correcta" de hablar dándole a entender que le decía toda la verdad no la convenció.

-"Ah…"-fue lo que dijo y volvió su vista al frente, esto hizo que un fuego se mostrara en los ojos del hombre

-"Así que, que le parece si nos cuenta algo sobre usted"-

-"¿S-sobre mi?"-murmuro muy suave

-"Asi es, por ejemplo ¿Quiénes son sus padres?"-

-"Yo…no lo se…"-

-"Comprendo. ¿De donde es?"-

-"Y-yo…"-

-"¿Su apellido de verdad es Kinomoto?"-

-"Es que…yo…"-

La estaba conduciendo a una conversación muy incomoda puesto que no tenia respuesta a esas preguntas…pero ese hombre la miraba con verdadera maldad…como si todas las preguntas fueran intencionadas a que confesara algo…

-"Adelante, conteste con toda seguridad"- su voz estaba llena de maldad y fingida amabilidad hacia ella.

-"Em…mi padres, tuvieron…un accidente y…am si, ese es mi apellido"-contesto con toda la rapidez que pudo y trato de sonar sincera.

-"Oh cuanto lo lamento"-dijo hipócritamente-"Pero no me ha dicho de donde viene, señorita Kinomoto"-

Sakura desvió la mirada hacia cualquier lugar, pero estaba rodeada, miro por la ventana en busca de ideas

-"Creo que ya nos pasamos de la mansión Li…"-

-"Esa no es la respuesta"-dijo cruelmente burlón.

-"Pero…"-

-"Si lo prefiere yo puedo contestar"- la oji-verde ya no pudo respirar…

-"Usted se llama Sakura, mas no tiene un apellido, jamás había salido de Japón, lugar donde nació, hasta hace unos pocos meses. Sus "padres" murieron tristemente intentando ocultarla, pero me temo que no fue suficiente para alejarnos…"-

Sus ojos estaban en blanco

-"¿Murieron?…"-dijo con un nudo en la garganta

Los hombres sonrieron satisfechos…ya la tenían

-"Eso me temo…"-dijo fingidamente dolido, le paso una mano por los hombros al ver que seguramente no resistiría mas…-"Los pobres tontos intentaron ocultarnos su existencia, pero fue usted misma quien nos ayudo a encontrarla"-

La castaña ya no volteo a verlo

¿Muertos?

-"Así es pequeña, quien nos revelo su existencia fue usted…"-

-"No…"-se puso las manos en los oídos y negó fuertemente mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus ojos-"¡No!"-

Ya era suya…

-"Eso me temo"-esa voz hipócritamente fingida continuaba-"Pero no se preocupe, ellos murieron por voluntad propia, dijeron que preferían eso antes de revelar su identidad…"-

Sonrió con maldad

Esa misma tarde habían vuelto a sentir su presencia, y grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que provenía de la casa de los Li.

Habían tenido a la Card Master en su poder todo el tiempo y no se habían dado cuenta…

Que idiotas.

Por suerte para ellos

Ya que ahora podían disfrutar del triunfo de haber encontrado ellos mismos a la Card Master, y podían recalcarles en sus narices que alguna vez la habían considerado como la candidata a próxima Matriarca.

Observaron como la joven comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente, para después cubrirse el rostro con las manos…

Sonrió de nuevo esperando ansioso el momento en que anunciaran que la Card Master y las cartas Clow estaban en su poder…

Le levanto el rostro a Sakura y puso un dedo bajo su barbilla para que lo viera directo a los ojos.

-"No te preocupes, pronto estarás con ellos"-acerco sus labios a su oreja-"Y será el mismo Li quien se encargue de llevarte…"-quito su dedo y la cabeza de la joven callo de nuevo sobre sus manos, esta vez llorando con mayor intensidad…

Una risa llena de crueldad salio de sus labios, los otros hombres del comité lo acompañaron…

Que dulce era el sabor del poder

-"Yue…Kero…"-siguió llorando…no podía creer que hubieran muerto…no podían estar muertos…-"¿Por qué?"- se pregunto suavemente

-"_Tu_ _eres la Card Master…y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo…"-_

_Continuara…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: muajajaja (risa malvada) soy mala muy mala!! Muajajajaja (mel: ¬¬ si si tranquila…) muajajaja xD perdón es q me emociono

Okas! Bueno espero que les allá agradado el cap! Discúlpenme si a vuelvo a tardar en actualizar u.u se q muchos ya se abran olvidado de mi jezzz…

Así!

GRACIAS!! MIL MIL MIL GRACIAS!! - LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 REVIEWS!!!

i.i de verdad gracias…

ejes bueno ahora si, vamos con los reviews:

riza-trisha: Holas!! Jajaja gracias por tu review i.i siempre me dejan reviews!! Y i.i por ello e llegado a tener 104 i.i de verdad…GRACIAS POR TODO jajaja sorry jajaja es q no pude ponerlo antes jajaja espero q no te comas las uñas jajaja por q si no te kedaras sin dedos jajajaja cuídate muchito adios

acseisks: hola!! Jajajaja trank jajaja xD la cosa se pondra peor muajaja sorry jajaja xD wueno ya actualize trata de no matarme, espera al final de la historia!!

Celina Sosa: Holas!!muchas gracias por tu review! Tu siempre me has dejado uno i.i en verdad GRACIAS!! Respecto a tu pregunta, bueno me temo q tendras q esperar un poco mas xD jejeje wueno cuidate y ojala me sigas dejando rewiew!!

Katherine-Potter-Lupin: hola GRACIAS tu tamb me has dejado review siempre!! i.i y por eso llege a mi meta! Muchas gracias jajaja siii me comio la escuela ¬.¬ no ahí peor que te coma ese horrible lugar!! Wueno muchas gracias por todo xD tendras que esperar un poco mas!!adios

Yhoanaliasakura: Che citla…muajajajaja tendras q ir a mi casa a golpearme mucho! Por q ya no te pienso pasar el prox cap xD tendras q esperar como toda niña normal muajajaja XD gracias por el review, muuuy amenazante…pero en fin gracias jajaja

Minatostuki: holas! Wueno respecto a q si se dio cuenta o no tendras q esperar un poco mas para saberlo xD jejeje, wueno le atinste! Sip ahora sabes q paso con ellos, pero no los des por perdidos! Gracias por el review! Nos vemos

Sojilu: Holas! Che sojilu…jajaja xD sorry no quise traerte malos recuerdos u.u seee maldito amor nop? Jeje wueno :p la proxima vez tendras q esperar a q yo suba el cap aquí! Muajaja siii como todos muajajaja xD tanks por el review! Adios

Yohko Bennington: hola jejeje gracias!! n.n espero q te siga gustando y q me dejes tu review!! Cuidate nos vemos

Asumi Tokugawa: Holas jajaja q bueno q te gusto, sip, me temo q este cap tambien es corto y triste jejeje xD pronto llegaremos al final, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo q me das! Jajaja te lo creiste? Genial! Jajajaja

Wueno muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Espero q les alla gustado el cap! n.n y si tienen dudas por favor no duden en decirme, si me es posible las contestare xD si no…tendran q esperar!! Jajaja

Cuidense

Nos vemos

Adios

Watery Li.


	12. La verdad que hay en mi

Notas de la verdadera Autora: (MEL: hola a todos!! muajajaja hoy me posesione de las notas por que watty siempre me ingnora ¬¬ asi q esta vez yo sere quien las ponga!! muajajaja…bueno se q hemos tardado mucho pero espero nos disculpen por que la escuela como q trae loca a ala niña esa, bueno por favor no nos maten demasiado XD bueno si quieren matar a watery por mi no hay problema heee jajaja bueno amm..creo q por mi parte eso es todo)

Mmm mel esta loca…y es mala i.i ejem bueno espero que disfruten del cap…y q no me maten!! bueno no mucho…digo ¿quieren final nop? pues déjenme vivir un poco mas y les traeré el ultimo cap!! si señores y señoras!!! este es el penúltimo cap!! así que espero que lo disfruten, bueno no me alargo mas, al final las respuestas a los reviews xD

**Capitulo 11**

"**La verdad que hay**** en mi"**

El auto freno y dio la vuelta casi derrapando, siguió a toda velocidad por la calle y dio vuelta de nuevo, pero esta vez, entro la mansión.

Le habían dado la vuelta a toda la cuidad varias veces.

En ningún lugar, que ellos recordaran haber llevado a Sakura, lograron encontrarla.

El centro comercial

El cine

El parque

¡NADA!

Mei Ling estaba muy nerviosa y mas siendo Syaoran quien conducía, ya que estaba echo un loco y no parecía reaccionar muy bien.

Aun que tampoco comprendía por que Sakura se había ido de esa manera, le había sugerido regresar para ver si estaba ahí, el lobo no contesto, pero accedió ala petición…

Cuando puso el auto fuera de la cochera ordeno que no lo movieran y que empezaran a buscar ala oji-verde.

Los empleados lo observaron confundidos

-"¿Es que acaso no entendieron?"-les hablo con la voz echa un témpano de hielo.

Los hombres sudaron frió y acataron la orden de inmediato.

La pelinegra se preocupo aun mas al darse cuenta de que su primo estaba tremendamente frió… ¡igual que antes!

Lo vio caminar firmemente hasta la entrada de la mansión, le costo trabajo, incluso corrió, pero logro alcanzarlo.

-"¿Seguro que decía que se iba?"-incluso su voz sonó nerviosa

-"Si"-la de él no

-"Am…y…¿Qué mas decía?"- demonios, le estaba dando miedo, llegaron dentro de la mansión y el joven dio la misma orden:

-"¡Busquen a Sakura!"-y siguió caminando, los sirvientes vieron extrañados a Mei pero ella solo asintio en forma de respuesta y siguió a su primo.

Cuando estaban por pisar el primer escalón una melodía sonó, Syaoran saco rápidamente su celular, vio el número y frunció el seño

-"…"-

-_"Hola Li"-_dijo la siniestra voz tras el audífono

-"Estoy ocupado"-respondió con dureza

_-"Oh__… ¿enserio?, ¿será que una búsqueda te mantiene así?..."-_

Frunció más el ceño

-"¿Qué quieres?"-

-"_Oh…nada en especial, solo avisarte que por fin encontramos lo que tanto buscabas…y nos preguntábamos si quisieras venir a hacer tu trabajo…"-_

Cerró el celular y subieron las escaleras, siguieron derecho por un pasillo, el contrario a su habitación.

Ahí solo había…

-"¿Syao…ran?"-pregunto con pausada voz

-"Mmm"-

-"¿A dónde…vamos?"- pregunto al ver que entraban en un pasillo mas oscuro y que él se detenía ante una puerta, no le respondió y puso frente a si su mano para abrir la puerta, ya que esta no tenia cerradura, dijo unas palabras y cedió.

La pelinegra incluso tuvo miedo de mirar…

Armas…

Repleto de ellas…

Desde espadas, hasta pistolas.

Cuchillos

¡De todo!

Su primo entro rápidamente y tomo una espada que estaba en el centro del salón, era majestuosa, completamente impresionante…

Tallada en pura plata con incrustaciones de jade en el mango, que tenia la forma de un dragón protegiendo un libro.

La insignia Li

El libro…de Clow

_-"¡Maldito seas Clow!"-_ pensó el castaño, para después salir por la puerta y cerrarla, siguió con su camino y pronto su amiga no tardo en unírsele

Bajaron las escaleras corriendo, con la joven morocha detrás de su primo.

-"¡Espera!"-le grito Mei Ling-"¡Tenemos que encontrar a Sakura!"-

Syaoran levanto levemente la espada cuando ya estaba frente a la puerta de salida

-"Eso haré"-

Mei Ling Li vio como su primo salía de su casa, mientras su rostro preocupado se enfocaba en la puerta.

-"Había algo…que yo no podía enseñarte Sakura…"-

Cerró los ojos

-"Y creo que Syaoran…"- los abrió y una lagrima salio de ellos…

Sollozos…

Oscuridad…

Completa oscuridad…

Estaba atrapada de pies y manos y estaba levantada con toda la fuerza que tenia aun dentro de ella, además de que las cadenas no le dejaban otra opción.

No podía ver absolutamente nada, ya que parecía que en aquel lugar no había ni puertas ni ventanas, no lo sabía, puesto que había sido llevada hasta allí casi a rastras…

Lloraba

¿Qué más podía hacer?

_-"Liberarlos"-_le dijo algo en su cabeza

-"N-no…"-le respondió con un murmullo

-_"Si no lo haces…vas a morir"-_

-"No importa…"-decidió y la voz dejo de hablarle

¿Qué más daba?

Estaba sola en el mundo, más sola de que hubiera estado en toda su vida…

Muertos

Si, muertos, eso le habían dicho y cuando intento buscarlos supo de inmediato que era cierto.

Sus lágrimas caían lentamente por su rostro y terminaban en el suelo, donde hacían un sonido hueco al golpear el piso…

Morir…

Eso era lo que sus lágrimas hacían…y ella quiera hacerlo también

-"_Y será el mismo Li quien se encargue de llevarte"-_ le habían dicho

Así tenia que ser…

Y así seria

No huiría…

No imploraría piedad…

Solo…moriría…

Y si podía hacerlo mientras veía los ojos de aquella persona, seria una muerte hermosa…

Pasos…

Levanto la cabeza confundida ¿de donde provenía ese ruido?

Mas pasos…muchos pasos

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, ante una luz segadora que apareció frente a ella, trato de ver entre la potente luz, pero solo consiguió distinguir algunas sombras.

-"Veo que no a dormido…que lastima"-dijo una voz distinta a la de Misayoshi, pero con ese mismo tono de crueldad.

Los otros hombres se acercaron y algunos de ellos soltaron de la nada las cadenas de sus manos haciéndola caer con fuerza, la levantaron por los brazos mientras le soltaban las de los pies.

-"Bueno, será mejor que nos demos prisa ¿no queremos hacer esperar a su "prometido", verdad?"-dijo acercándose a ella para tomarle la barbilla, pero Sakura alejo la cabeza, el hombre sonrió con malicia.

-"No se preocupe, le aseguro que será muy muy lento…"-Sakura ya no respondió y dejo que la llevaran…

Morir

-_"Syaoran"-_

Freno el auto en la entrada, bajo de el y tomo con fuerza su espada.

Sus ojos eran fríos, sus movimientos rápidos y calculados…una maquina de nuevo…

Avanzo por un camino que se perdía en medio de la espesa capa que los árboles del lugar. Llego al centro del patio y observo a Misayoshi, el jefe suplente…

-"Oh...Li"-dijo cuando se acercaba-"Me da gusto que decidieras venir…no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ti"-

-"¿Qué es lo que encontraste?"- pregunto ignorando por completo lo que acababa de decir aquel hombre.

La sonrisa fría se formo en el rostro del hombre, cabellos oscuros, ojos oscuros, alma oscura…

Escucharon pasos venir desde el elegante, aun que tétrico, edificio.

Tenia solo un piso pero era bastante grande, también tenia muy pocas ventanas y solo dos puertas, así, el lugar estaba siempre frió…

Los hombres restantes del comité venían a lo lejos, traían consigo algo, algo bastante grande para ser un objeto, se dijo el próximo líder.

Los observo con mucha atención.

Cuando lo habían visto ahí parado habían sonreído maliciosamente y el segundo al mando había observado de reojo a la carga…

Los ojos del lobo se abrieron sorprendidos, no, impactados…

-"¿Sakura…?"-susurro casi sin aliento, Misayoshi vio esto y una sonrisa, esta vez de satisfacción, se vio en su rostro.

-"Así es…"-Syaoran lo miro entre confundido y furioso-"¿Es lo que usted tanto buscaba no?"-

La furia desbordaba por sus ojos y apretaba fuertemente la espada tratando de no cortarle la cabeza…antes de tiempo…

-"Explícate"-murmuro entre dientes

Los hombres del Comité llegaron hasta ahí.

Recargaron ala joven, la cual tenia la vista gacha y la ropa un poco sucia con algunos raspones, en la pared del edificio.

E inmediatamente comenzaron a salir unas cadenas que la sujetaron fuertemente de las manos, pies y una ultima en su cuello la obligo a mirar hacia arriba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas…justo frente a Syaoran…

-"¡Explíquense!"-exigió saber casi fuera de si…

Misayoshi rió divertido

-"Veras…"-mientras hablaba se acercaba a Sakura, quien había retirado la mirada del rostro de Li para no verlo a los ojos…-"Es que…"-le tomo la cara a Sakura para que lo viera, mientras que el lobo trataba de controlarse para no aniquilarlo-"Encontramos a esta linda niñita sola y triste así que pensamos ¿Por qué no llevárnosla?, así mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro, le devolvemos a Li su linda prometida y capturamos al Card Master"-su voz había sido en un tono inocente y cuando dijo esto ultimo le sonrió a Li, los otros hombres hicieron lo mismo.

Syaoran parpadeo un par de veces

-"¿Se puede saber de que demonios hablan?"-

-"Veras…"-hablo un anciano entre el grupo-"Esta niña es el Card Master"- lo dijo en un tono apaciguado pero aun así con cierto regocijo.

-"¿Qué…? ¡A que demonios están jugando esta vez!"-les grito mientras sujetaba mejor la espada…

-"Es verdad…"-

El suave susurro de la mujer atada al edificio pareció volar entre el aire y llegar a los oídos del lobo.

El joven la miro confundido.

El cerezo lo observo con tristeza y lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

-"Es cierto…"-cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza-"Yo soy la Card Master…"-

-"¿Por qué…no me lo dijiste?"-

-"Por que…"-subió la mirada jade-"No quería que esto sucediera…"-

Las perlas ámbar se volvieron frías…tan oscuras…y su rostro mostró una seriedad indescriptible…las esmeraldas se abrieron con sorpresa y después se cerraron y volvieron a esconderse entre el cabello castaño que caía por entre sus hombros y que cubría su rostro…

-"Lo siento tanto…tanto…"-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flash Back_

_-"¿Tanto?"-dijo confundida y a la vez triste la niña._

_-"Eso me temo…"-los jóvenes frente a ella se pusieron tristes al ver así a la pequeña._

_Tendrían__ que mudarse…de nuevo…lo más lejos posible…de nuevo…_

_Sakura suspiro, se disculpo y subió rápidamente las escaleras para no llorar frente a sus amigos._

_El joven de cabellos rubios suspiro, una luz lo envolvió y de ella salio un majestuoso león dorado con alas, guardo las mismas cuando la luz terminaba de aparecer._

_Miro al hombre junto a el con nostalgia, asintio y de nuevo una luz cubrió el lugar._

_-"Algún día tendrá que saberlo…"-dijo el ser con cabellos plateados y ojos fríos._

_El león volvió su cabeza hacia las escaleras…_

_-"Algún día…"-_

_Sakura guardo lentamente todas sus pertenencias, que no eran demasiadas ya que siempre se mudaban con mucha frecuencia, guardo sus ropas y se dirigió hacia sus peluches, los tomo y los metió a otra maleta._

_Era su segunda mudanza en lo que iba del año y si seguían así no estarían en algún lugar especial para cuando cumpliera los 12 años… _

_Suspiro_

_Sus amigos decían que era lo correcto, la verdad nunca había tenido la curiosidad de preguntar el por qué de tantas mudanzas pero creyó que era mejor no contradecirlos._

_Miro una vieja fotografía en su escritorio y sonrió de nuevo_

_-"Después de todo ellos siempre han cuidado de mi…"-abrazo la foto y después de unos momentos continuo con su mudanza._

_La imagen mostraba a un par de chicos con una bebe entre sus brazos, se mostraban felices pero algo alterados al no saber que hacer cuando la pequeña lloraba fuertemente. Uno de ellos tenia el cabello rubio y los ojos color miel mientas que el otro los cabellos eran grises y unos anteojos cubrían sus ojos del mismo color._

_----------------------------4__ años después--------------------------------_

_-"¡¿De nuevo?!"-grito sorprendida y molesta._

_Los hombres frente a ella asintieron con pesadez antes de disculparse._

_-"¡Esto ya es el colmo!"-tomo su bolso y __subió furiosa a empacar una vez mas…_

_En los últimos años tenían que estarse mudando casi cada 2 meses lo que era tremendamente perjudicial para la chica que apenas tenia 15 años y estaba por cumplir los 16 en algunas semanas, desde que tenia memoria nunca había podido asistir a una escuela como cualquier otra persona, siempre había estudiado en casa y aprendido cientos de cosas y algunos otros idiomas…_

_-"La vida ya es horrible sin que ellos la empeoren"-murmuro cuando guardaba sus posesiones en maletas mientras murmuraba cosas y hacia malos gestos…_

_Alguien toco la puerta suavemente._

_-"No estoy de humor"-le advirtió al que pensaba aventurarse a aquel lugar._

_La perilla giro lentamente y la puerta se abrió con tremenda lentitud…la castaña se desespero y arrojo una de sus almohadas, la puerta se cerro de golpe y detrás de ella se escucho un "Uff"._

_Alguien abrió la puerta de nuevo pero esta vez con más seguridad y frente a ella apareció su guardián mayor._

_-"Ya les dije que no estoy de humor, Yukito, Kero"-le dijo a ambos chicos que entraban por la puerta y la cerraban tras de si_

_-"Ya nos dimos cuenta…monstruo…"-lo ultimo se dijo en el tono mas bajo posible intentando no ser escuchado, pero por desgracia para él su amiga tenia un excelente oído._

_-"¡Te escuche!"-grito mientras levantaba otro cojín con intenciones de golpearlo, el chico se escondió detrás del otro, que permanecía con un rostro apaciguado y tranquilo._

_-"Escucha Sakura"-la aludida volteo con cara de pocos amigos, el joven suspiro-"Si, ya sabemos que no estas de humor pero esto es importante…"-la chica lo miro con fastidio y se sentó la cama haciendo volar un poco su mini falda…_

_Lo miro expectante, esperando a que hablara…_

_Yukito miro a Kero con tristeza y este le devolvió la mirada después de asentir pesadamente._

_Una luz comenzó a rodearlos lentamente mientras el viento comenzó a hacerse presente y a levantar un poco el polvo y los cabellos de los presentes. _

_Lo último que Sakura pudo recordar fue los ojos de sus queridos amigos mirándola con profunda tristeza y pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada…_

_La luz la cegó por algunos segundos, cubrió sus ojos con su brazo para no lastimarse y ver lo mas que podía, cuando la luz ceso abrió los ojos y observo lo que había ante ella._

_Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y su respiración se detuvo al igual que su corazón…_

_Frente a ella había dos seres que definitivamente no había visto en su vida…uno con ojos lila y cabellos plateados, largos y sedosos. Otro era un león dorado que tena los ojos color miel._

_Ambos la observaban con la misma mirada que los jóvenes que habían vivido con ella por toda su vida._

_Comenzó__ a avanzar hacia atrás en la cama, muy lento, mirando completamente anonadada a los seres frente a ella._

_-"Espera Sakura…"-dijo el león._

_A la oji-verde se le fue la respiración de nuevo_

_-"¿Qu-Quien eres…? ¿Y…como sabes m-mi nom-bre?"-mascullo asustada_

_-"No tengas miedo Sakura"-ahora el otro ser, que mas bien parecía un ángel, a no ser por que le faltaban alas._

_Este avanzo un poco hacia ella y el otro hizo lo mismo._

_Entonces ella siguió huyendo lo mas que podía de ellos._

_-"¡Aléjense!"-grito y se cubrió con una mano cuando los sintió demasiado cerca._

_Cerró__ los ojos fuertemente y espero hasta que comenzaran a herirla_

_Pero extrañamente los dos seres se quedaron quietos y __mirándola fijamente con expresión extrañada._

_-"¿No…no me van a comer?..."- pregunto con miedo._

_-"Quien querría comerse a alguien como tu…nos enfermaríamos del estomago si lo hacemos…"-_

_-"¡Cierra la boca Kerber__ous!"- en ese instante Sakura se dio cuenta_

_-"¿Kero?"-el león asintio semifeliz_

_-"¿Yukito?"- el ángel asintio pero agrego_

_-"En esta forma soy conocido como Yue"-la voz que tenia definitivamente no era la amable que su viejo amigo siempre tenia, no, esta era mas bien fría._

_Sakura __soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones de un suspiro._

_-"Que susto me han dado…"-abrió los ojos y los observo detenidamente_

_-"Tienen mucho que explicar"-su tono fue el de reproche que usualmente usaba cuando peleaba con kero._

_Sin embargo ellos no respondieron_

_-¿Qué pasa?"-vio sus rostros tristes que la miraban con disculpa-"Oh…no se preocupen, yo siempre supuse que eran extraños"- movió su mano de arriba hacia abajo sin darle importancia-"Jamás me creí el cuento ese de que eran mis guardianes y que yo era la Card no se que, que solían contarme cuando era niña"- les sonrió felizmente mostrándoles que a pesar de el humor tan cambiante que solía tener todavía había mucha bondad en ella._

_Pero ellos no cambiaron su expresión…_

_Sakura estaba muy confundida pero más la extrañaba su expresión_

_-"¿Ocurre algo?"-_

_La miraron fijamente_

_-"No eran mentiras…"-_

_-"Era la verdad…"-_

_Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida_

_-"Pero…"-_

_-"Tenemos algo que decirte, ama"-_

_-"¿A-ama…?"-ahora si ya no entendía nada_

_-"Y queremos que primero nos escuches… con mucha atención…"-_

_Nada volvió a ser igual…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-"Después de eso…me explicaron que era ser la Card Master…"- suspiro con desgano viendo a todos los hombres alrededor de ella observándola con mucha atención.

No había ningún otro sentimiento hay…

-"Dijeron…que tenia que cuidar y proteger a las Cartas Clow…las cartas que habían sido creadas por el antiguo mago Clow, cada una tenia su propia personalidad…su propio corazón…su propio poder…"-

-"También dijeron que desde que había nacido estaban ligadas a mi y que mis verdaderos padres habían muerto en el instante en que yo nací y que ellos lograron rescatarme después de unos días…"-volteo a ver de reojo a los miembros del Comité

-"Dijeron que "alguien" me había llevado para que yo aprehendiera "algo" que ayudaría a esas personas"- los del Comité sonrieron

-"Por desgracia los guardianes fueron mas astutos y lograron recuperarte."-agrego Misayoshi con una sonrisa triunfal mientras que la oji-verde le dirigió una mirada fría. Habían sido ellos.

-"Por suerte"-corrigió Sakura-"Ellos podían tomar forma humana y estar entre ellos con mucha facilidad y sin necesidad de mis poderes."-

-"Eso fue idea de Clow"-arremetió el jefe suplente

-"Cuidaron de mi maravillosamente durante años y me enseñaron muchas cosas…"-

-"Por desgracia…no las suficientes"-las cadenas que la sostenían se apretaron aun mas dejándola casi sin respiración.

Syaoran tenia la vista en ningún lugar y aun que parecía ver lo que ese hombre hacia, no hacia nada para detenerlo, ni siquiera parecía importarle…

La castaña cerró los ojos con tristeza al ver el rostro tan serio de Li pero sabía que se merecía eso por haberlo engañado…

Pero aun que hubiera querido…no habría podido decírselo…la cadena la dejo sin aliento unos segundos…por que…

-"Oye Li ¿es que acaso no te parecía extraño que hubiera aparecido de la noche ala mañana?"-Syaoran le dirigió una pequeña mirada al hombre.

-"Si, seguramente lo hizo para que tu la protegieras de nosotros ¿puedes creer su cinismo?"- hablo otro hombre

-"No…no es cierto"-susurro Sakura

-"Así es, si no ¿Cómo te encontró precisamente a ti?"-

-"No…no es…cierto…"-la voz se le estaba apagando por la falta de aire…

Syaoran observaba sin expresión alguna a aquellos hombres.

Le dirigió una mirada a Sakura y una lagrima cruzo por su rostro…les creía…cerro los ojos y espero a que terminaran con su tormento…

Misayoshi se acerco a Li lentamente

-"Vamos Li…termina con lo que empezaste…"-

Syaoran sujeto con fuerza su espada y con movimientos lentos se acerco a Sakura…

Una sonrisa de satisfacción infinita se formo en los labios del Comité

Los ojos cerrados de la oji-verde dejaban brotar lagrimas una tras otra que caían lentamente en el suelo y hacían el único sonido que se escuchaba en ese lugar tan frió…

Cuando ya estuvo a su altura, Syaoran Li levanto la espada y la ondeo con gracia en el aire.

Un sonido seco…

Un gemido de dolor…

Y sangre brotando lentamente mientras la cadena caía…

-"Syao…ran"-

_Continuara..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Seeee!! sangre!! sangre!! muajajaja….

EJEM EJEM disculpen…mi instinto asesino salio demasiado ala luz, jejeje bueno antes que nada se que el capitulo no esta precisamente muy largo pero espero que me disculpen y que les halla parecido entretenido y por favor si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber y yo con mucho gusto la responderé ¿sip?

Bueno ahora si pacemos con los agradecimientos!

Minami: Hola, gracias por tu review! jajaja lo siento pero se que no es precisamente el desenlace que esperabas, bueno espera un poco mas y te prometo que hare el mejor final que pueda sip?

Riza-Trisha: Hola,muajajajaja (risa malvada) muajajaja claro!! y en este cap soy aun mas mala muajaja, bueno ya hizo algo!! muajajaja ya veras que! bueno muchisisisisisimas gracias por tus palabras de aiento!! de verdad que es un honor que mi pobre fic te de inspiración para un review XD jajaja okas! no todos lo dedos!!! si no como le hacemos para seguir leyendonos hee muchas gracias por todo y espero que el cap te halla gustado, nos vemos!

Yohko Bennington: Hola! noooo!!! no la invoques!!! estuve haciendo mil cosas para que se saliera!! nooooo!!! i.i apenas y si me dejo escribir los agradecimientos!! (mel: u.u solo fue lastima!) ¬¬ bueno muajaja espero q te halla gustado el cap! osi soy mala!! jajaja nos vemos cuidate! adios

Celina Sosa: Holas! gracias por el review! muajaja siii otra vez lo deje en la mejor parte lo se!! muajaja espero que te guste y que en este cap se hallan resuelto tus dudas!! nosvemos cuidate mucho

Katherine-Potter-Lupuin: Hola!! jeje lo se lo se pero es que no podia aumentarle mas y lo siento por que este cap tampoco es muy largo que digamos, espero que te siga gustando el fic! jajajaja gracias por el consejo!! u-u pero creo que me vas a reprobar i.i es q sigo teniendo esos problemas!!! en español no sabes que trabajo me da la Horrografia!! mil perdones por eso!! te prometo que intentare mejorar!! gracias por el review y cuidate mucho!

Yhoanaliasakura:Hola! UVAAA UVAAA jajaja oye niñaq te pasa!! ya no puedo hablar con tigo mas que por aquí!! no no me tienes toda avandonada i.i voy a llorar hee!! jajaja no te creas!! jajajaja pero oye no manches diario te veo ocupada!! yaaa!! oye por ahora solo quiero un sobrino hee!! jajaja cuidate mucho siipp! ojala estes pasandola muy bien en todo!! nos vemos jaja adiós

luz: Hola gracias por leer y dejar review!! ojala te siga gustando, cuidate mucho adios

Sofilu: UVAAA UVAA jajajajaja gracias por todo tu apoyo mi sojilu!!! jajajaja creo que estas tan o mas loka que yoo genial!!! ajajaja oyeee ya me fueron a decir lo del memin heeeee uuuyyy uuyyy fiiiuuu fiiiuuu sojiu tiene noooviiooo sojilu tiene noooooviiiioooo jajajaja aver q dia nos vemos por q ya me desentere de muchas cosas xD cuidate mucho siii!! adios

Bueno muchas gracias a todos y espero que dejen reviews!!

Hasta la proxima!!

Sayooo


	13. ¡Quedate conmigo!

Sakura abrió con lentitud los ojos…

La sangre de su mano salía rápidamente, le observo de reojo, y cerro los ojos con dolor.

Volteo a ver a Li y este tenia la espada cubierta en sangre, la levanto de nuevo con el fin de atacar y terminar con ella…

-"Espera Li"-lo detuvo uno de los mas ancianos.

-"Creo que aun podemos conseguir las cartas…"-sonrió-"Después de todo, el Card Master tiene la obligación de dejar un sucesor ante su muerte…"-

Syaoran observo con frialdad al cerezo y la tomo del cuello para quitarle el aire…

-"Nómbrame el nuevo Card Master"-ordenó

La castaña tenía los ojos semiabiertos por la falta de aire y la presión.

Busco algo en la mirada de su prometido…ex-prometido…que le dijera que todo esto no era mas que un sueño.

Él apretó mas fuerte su cuello y le demostró que era muy real.

-"Lo…siento…"-susurro-"No puedo…los guardianes deciden…eso…"-dijo con la poca energía que le quedaba.

-"Los guardianes están muertos"-lo dijo de la manera mas simple y fría que a ella se le partió el corazón…

Cerró los ojos y ya no hablo mas

-"Bueno ya que no quiere cooperar"-el lobo presto atención a Misayoshi…

Él le hizo una señal

-"Acábala…"-

Sin dudarlo más…Li levanto por segunda vez la espada y ataco con fuerza a la joven en la pared que solo grito de dolor y su respiración comenzó a hacerse cada vez mas lenta y difícil…

-"Bueno…ya que ella no coopero tendremos que buscar el libro Clow, después de todo, en algún lugar lo habrá escondido"-dicho esto se alejo con los otros hombres y dejaron a Syaoran con Sakura.

Levanto la vista nublada hacia el joven frente a ella.

-"Aun así…"-cerro los ojos lentamente-"Te…amo…"-

Cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza dejando que el viento se llevara su alma junto con la de sus amigos…

Las cartas no serian encontradas nunca mas

Ya que ella era la que tenia las cartas escondidas y selladas para que nadie excepto ella pudiese romper el sello.

La observo con atención, guardo su espada y siguió a los hombres…

A veces…

El amor no es lo que parece…

A veces…

Las acciones no son suficientes…

A veces…

Las palabras dicen más de lo que creemos…

A veces…

Todo acaba y no podemos cambiarlo

…A veces…

_-"…Syaoran…"-_

_END_

N/A:jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajaajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajja..yo…jajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajaja….yo…jajajjajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Mel: ejem…creo que les explico yo…

_**¡¡¡Lo que acaban de leer, no es el final!!!**_

N/A:EXACTO!!jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajjaa

Mel: bueno si quieren asesinarla y hacerla pedacitos yo con mucho gusto les ayudo…es mas!! Yo la sostengo y ustedes la golpean. SIIII???

N/A:jajajajajajajajajaja per….jajajajajajajajajajaja…per-perdon jajajajajajajajajajaja es que no lo pude evitar!!! Jajajajaja estaba por subirlo cuando pense…¿por que no hacer mi ultima broma? Jajajajajaja lo siento si traume a alguien jajajajajajajaja bueno este si es el final :p

**Capitulo 12**

**Final**

**¡****Quédate conmigo!**

Las espadas volvieron a chocar, una ataco por atrás y pudo ser detenida, otras por el frente y fueron bloqueadas con agilidad…

La joven mantenía su vista fija en lo que pasaba frente a ella…no parpadeaba ni movía un músculo.

Aun no se recuperaba de tanta sorpresa…había pasado todo demasiado rápido…

Primero Syaoran había cortado la cadena que la sujetaban a ala pared por el cuello para después herir gravemente a uno de los miembros del consejo que por desgracia no fue Misayoshi puesto que él se había movido justo a tiempo.

Sakura parpadeo y trato de encontrarle sentido a todo, estaba recargada en la pared de aquel edificio… y Syaoran peleaba…¿por ella?...

Lo observo fijamente al ver que evadía los ataques de los miembros del consejo que intentaban matarlo…peleaba con todos ala vez ¿Por ella?

Uno de los miembros se movió de una manera poco común y estaba por cortarle el estomago al joven Li pero este pudo saltar y alejarse de él.

Los otros lo alcanzaron de inmediato y no le dieron un segundo de descanso para volverlo a atacar…todo eso

¿Por ella…?

Su corazón latía con rapidez y fuerza…

¿Por ella?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-"¿Por mi…?"-susurro suavemente y el viento hizo que ese suave suspiro llegara hasta el castaño, que sonrió al verla ahí…a salvo…

-"¡SI! ¡Todo por ti!"-le grito haciendo que la joven se quedara sin aliento y su corazón se parara por unos segundos…

-"Syaoran..."-

-"Ya lo sabias…¿verdad?"-se atrevió a hablarle sin soportar mas ese miedo…

-"¡Si!"-y esquivo otro ataque al saltar hacia un árbol, los del comité lo siguieron y la pelea continuo, se escucho un grito y Sakura quiso correr hasta ahí, pero una sombra callo al suelo y siguió con su camino de nuevo hasta el centro de ese jardín…

Los hombres restantes bajaron y el cuerpo del sujeto quedo, herido, como el otro.

Syaoran sonrió con malicia y los insito a seguir peleando.

Se enfurecieron y continuaron con la pelea.

La oji-verde soltó el aire de sus pulmones y siguió la batalla con atención…

-"¡Yo sabia que eras tu!"-le grito de nuevo en medio del coche de las espadas…-"¡Y se también que tu puedes liberarte…"-

Un golpe sucio casi lo toma por sorpresa pero pudo moverse a tiempo

Le digirió una mirada a Sakura y le sonrió

-"Después de todo eres mi linda prometida…"- lo dijo con fatiga y después las espadas aparecieron de todos lugares y él salto para esquivarlas

Sakura lo observo fijamente por unos segundos sonrió, y cerro los ojos dejando que las lagrimas cayeran por su rostro.

-"Syaoran…"-

Escucho un ruido que le pareció extraño y muy cercano a ella, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que las cadenas se movían por si solas…

Contuvo la respiración y cerro los ojos de repente creyendo que era un fantasma que venia por ella…

Escucho como las cadenas se rompían y abrió los ojos sorprendida …no puede ser…

-"¿Kero...?"-el león asintio y le sonrió, fijo su vista en otro lugar –"¿Yue…?"-el ángel asintio y junto a ellos logro distinguir a sus formas humanas…

Sakura sonrió y mas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, camino hasta ellos e intento abrazarlos…pero los atravesó por completo.

Se giro y vio que sus rostros estaban tristes como el de ella.

-"Lo siento Sakura"-dijo Yukito

-"Solo es nuestra forma astral…"-dijo Kero

-"Queremos decirle algo ama…"-Yue intervino

-"Tienes que escucharnos…"- kerberos le sonrió a su ama mientras esta asentía

-"Las tienes que liberar…"-dijeron al uno mismo

Sakura se sorprendió

-"¿Q-que…?"-sus miradas permanecieron serias…-"¡No!"-dio un paso atrás muy alterada-"No puedo…no puedo hacerlo"-se tapo con las manos los oídos y cerro con fuerza los ojos intentando olvidar lo que había pasado la ultima vez…

-"¡AGHHH!"-la oji-verde se volvió rápidamente y vio a Syaoran con la mano en el brazo y esta sangrando con fuerza, su cara mostraba dolor y la de los hombres del Comité satisfacción.

-"¡Syaoran!"-intento correr hacia él pero sus guardianes lo impidieron

-"Él te lo dijo Sakura…"-

-"Que todo esto era por ti…"-

Sakura vio como, con lentitud, Syaoran tomaba con fuerza su espada y comenzaba a pelear de nuevo.

La castaña cerró los ojos…

La ultima vez que había roto el seño…todo había sido un caos…

Había invocado a casi todas las cartas y estas se habían salido de control llevándose todo su poder y lastimando a otras personas que estaban por los alrededores, incluidos Kero y Yukito.

Habían…habían quemado el parque…destrozado las tiendas… detenido el tiempo…dejado el día…

-"Oscuro…"-susurro intentando olvidar todo eso…además…

-"Además…"-volteo a ver a sus guardianes-"…ellas me odian…"- bajo las manos de su rostro-"ellas…por mi culpa no pueden moverse…por mi culpa siempre están encerradas…todo por mi…todo siempre…por mi culpa…"- se sentó en el suelo e intento calmarse y dejar de temblar.

Las cuatro imágenes frente a ella se acercaron

-"Ellas también lo sienten…"- Sakura levanto la cabeza y puso atención.

-"No querían herir a nadie…"-

-"Tampoco a ti"-

-"Solo querían…"-

-"Estar en libertad…"-concluyo la Card Master Analizo las cosas un segundo y se levanto con decisión –"Amigos necesito que me ayuden…"-les sonrió a cada uno.

Asintieron y formaron un círculo alrededor de ella.

La Card Master los observo fijamente y cerró los ojos para comenzar a conjurar…

Cayo con fuerza al suelo, y tomo su espada de nuevo con rapidez, se levanto pero tambaleo unos segundos antes de poder seguir luchando.

Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre…y estaba comenzando a marearse…su respiración era cada vez mas agitada y el aire comenzaba a fallarle además de la vista…

Le digirió una mirada a Sakura…

Tenia que seguir distrayéndolos…

Con toda la fuerza que le quedaba intento dar otro golpe…seguir en pie…

Sakura Kinomoto cerró los ojos y se concentro en la energía que aun tenia…no pensó en nada mas que en las cartas…en el libro.

El libro sellado…dentro de ella.

-_"Cartas…"-_

El libro comenzó a iluminarse.

_-"Cartas__…despierten"-_abrió los ojos de golpe y el libro salio de su interior.

El libro de Clow se abrió y una a una comenzaron a salir todas las cartas en su interior y rodearon a Sakura.

La oji-verde les sonrió y el libro se desvaneció de nuevo.

Las observo a todas y en su mente comenzó a hablarles

_-"¿Pueden escucharme?"-_las cartas se iluminaron de nuevo

-_"Si, ama"-_

_-"¿Se encuentran bien?"-_

_-"Muy bien, ama"-_

_-"Vamos, dejen de decir ama…soy Sakura ¿esta bien?"-_

Hubo un silencio durante algunos segundos.

-_"¡Sakura!"-_ las cartas se acercaron felices al ver que la Card Master no estaba molesta con lo pasado anteriormente.

Ella asintio.

-"Me gustaría que me ayudaran…"- las cartas se movieron a su alrededor, aceptando, la joven le dirigió una mirada a su muy agotado prometido y volteo su vista preocupada.

-"Quiero que me ayuden a terminar con esto"-

El castaño cayo de nuevo al suelo pero por suerte esta ocasión se sujeto de su espada para no caer por completo ala tierra.

-"Que débil eres Li"-después algunos de los miembros comenzaron a reír.

El joven les dirigió una mirada irónica.

-"Seria un placer deshacerme de ustedes…claro, sin este hechizo que me impide moverme…"-

Los del comité guardaron silencio y el lobo se puso de pie con esa sonrisa de reto en su rostro, sumada a todo el agotamiento que sentía.

Le dirigió una mirada a Sakura y sonrió de nuevo, se movió hacia un lado.

-"Nos vemos…"-y así sin mas una esfera de energía lo cubrió y lo desapareció del lugar.

Los hombres que quedaban del comité se volvieron y observaron a la Card Master con el báculo de las cartas en una mano y Syaoran a su lado.

Sakura le sonrió al lobo, le tomo la mano y le dio un beso antes de pedirle que se apartara, no muy convencido, él dio un paso atrás y se mantuvo alerta, de inmediato varias cartas se acercaron al joven y lo rodearon para protegerlo.

La oji-verde miro con decisión a los hombres frente a ella.

Misayoshi se puso al frente

-"Valla, valla, al parecer la Card Master ya libero sus cartas…"-le digirió una mirada de arrogancia-"Oh…que sorpresa, los guardianes están aquí…lastima que solo sean las formas astrales…"-le sonrió cruelmente y los hombres tras él levantaron sus armas.

Sakura los observo seriamente durante un momento.

Cerró los ojos unos instantes y dio un leve suspiro.

Las cartas brillaron y todas se reunieron frente a ella en un gran círculo, la castaña levanto una mano y apunto a una de ellas.

Los sujetos frente a ella se movieron de inmediato y la rodearon por distintos puntos.

Pero ella no le dio importancia y la carta se activo…

Todos se mantuvieron alerta para adivinar que carta había sido.

Un grito se escucho a su lado, uno de los hombres del comité había sido atrapado por un árbol y ahora las ramas lo mantenían clavado a él.

De inmediato los otros se movieron por miedo a tener el mismo destino.

Ella volteo a ver a Misayoshi con esa expresión gélida en el rostro y esta vez apunto a una carta en su dirección.

Él logro esquivarla pero en cambio otro de sus acompañantes resulto herido por un trozo de hielo.

Se movieron de nuevo pero otro de ellos decidió atacar, lo que claro esta fue un grave error ya que Sakura se estaba tomando eso demasiado enserio y, para asombro del castaño, no parecía ni lo mas mínimo preocupada por herir a esos tipos…extraño…

Fijo su mirada en ella mientras que esta atacaba con agua al que intento atacar primero.

-"A nosotros tampoco nos agrada…"-dijo una voz extrañamente junto a él.

Se volvió hacia la voz y se encontró con los guardianes mirando fijamente a Sakura.

-"Ella…a veces…no sabe controlarse…"-Syaoran observo de nuevo a su prometida y su mirada se torno seria.

Otro de los hombres del comité cayo al suelo, herido, e incapaz de levantarse.

Misayoshi ya solo tenía tres hombres mas.

_-"Demonios"-_pensó-"_Esta mocosa es mas fuerte de que parece…"-_la oji-verde observaba con frialdad a aquel hombre y este sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo…

Volteo a verlos a todos lentamente intentando encontrar alguna solución a eso.

Uno de ellos le apunto débilmente al joven herido junto a ella.

Misayoshi sonrió, perfecto.

Dos de ellos levantaron las manos con rapidez y atacaron al joven con esperanza de hacerle daño y así ganar de una vez por todas.

Por suerte Syaoran se dio cuenta de esto y logro moverse justo a tiempo, aun que esto le provoco que la mano siguiera dejando su camino de sangre…

Sakura volteo hacia atrás, al no darse cuenta del ataque y entender que Syaoran pudo haber sido herido, le enfureció aun mas.

Levanto su mano y apunto a otra carta, que de inmediato comenzó a brillar pero extrañamente su efecto no se noto de inmediato.

Esperaron unos segundos y al sentirse a salvo los hombres atacaron.

Por desgracia para ellos la carta si se activo.

Todo a su alrededor comenzó a volverse lento al igual que sus movimientos, la vida misma comenzó a hacerse cada vez mas lenta.

Entendieron rápidamente que era la carta del tiempo, la que podía manejar al mismo a su antojo.

-"Ahora…"-lograron escuchar entre tanta confusión en su interior.

Miles de rayos de luz comenzaron a salir rápidamente del cuerpo de la joven y comenzaron a atacarlos.

Solo dos de ellos, los que habían enviado el ataque a Syaoran, resultaron heridos.

El tiempo volvió a su curso rápidamente pero solo quedaban dos hombres en pie y Sakura parecía no estar cansada ni en lo mas mínimo.

Misayoshi analizo la situación, debían acabarla rápidamente o ella lo haría con ellos.

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo suficiente para pensarlo bien ya que Sakura ataco de inmediato y logro herir a uno mas con una capa de niebla que lo cubrió y lo dejo sin aire al instante.

Se volvió hacia el ultimo hombre frente a ella y una sonrisa de crueldad se formo en los labios de la Card Master.

Levanto su mano una vez más…

El jefe suplente dio un paso atrás y trato de mantenerse alerta para cualquier cosa.

La carta frente a ella esta vez se levanto un poco en el aire y dio unas cuantas vueltas antes de activarse.

Un viento muy fuerte comenzó a soplar pero desapareció de inmediato, para dar paso a un abrasador fuego que atrapo de inmediato a aquel hombre.

Este rápidamente intento cubrirse con un escudo mágico, pero fue destruido por la fuerza de la carta….estaba perdido.

Sakura observaba con macabra fascinación aquel espectáculo, ese hombre pronto dejaría de existir.

Comenzó a mover su mano para avivar mas aun al fuego.

Pero otra mano detuvo la suya, la oji-verde se sorprendió y sintió otra mano en su cintura y una respiración en el cuello.

-"Shhh…"-susurro en su oreja-"Ya todo esta bien…"-el castaño estaba intentando detenerla de alguna manera antes de que hiciera una estupidez.

Sakura parpadeo y volvió su vista hacia atrás, vio a Syaoran recargado en su hombro y a su brazo sangrando lentamente, él se estaba poniendo pálido, sintió que su corazón le dolía al verlo así…

Aun mas atrás de él estaban sus guardianes viéndola preocupados…

Volteo hacia el frente y vio que Misayoshi intentaba desesperadamente salir del fuego de la carta…

Syaoran tomo su mano y la bajo con lentitud, ya que la oji-verde estaba demasiado pasmada para hacerlo por si sola.

Observo a todos los hombres a su alrededor…todos estaban heridos…muy…heridos…

Misayoshi volvió su mirada hacia los jóvenes, el fuego había logrado quemar parte de su cara y él la cubría con su mano, observo a sus compañeros y con algunas palabras los transporto a todos, incluido a él mismo, a un lugar mas seguro.

La castaña cayo de rodillas con Syaoran aun junto a ella, estaba petrificada y él no sabia que hacer.

-"Tu lo sabes…"-las formas astrales de los antiguos guardianes de las Cartas de Clow comenzaron a desaparecer frente a ellos.

-"Ella estará bien…"-le sonrió Yukito-"Por favor, cuídala mucho…"-

-"Ahora es tu responsabilidad"-agrego Yue

-"Así que mas te vale que la trates bien…"-

-"O regresaremos por ti…"-le advirtieron los guardianes del Sol.

Li asintió

-"Yo la cuidare desde ahora…"-

Sonrieron y observaron por última vez a su ama.

-"Adiós…Sakura…"- esferas comenzaron a levantarse lentamente en el aire llevándose las almas de los guardianes al lugar donde pertenecían ahora.

La oji-verde parpadeo y fijo su atención en ellas…

-"Adiós…amigos"- las esferas se desvanecieron en el aire y una ráfaga de viento movió sus cabellos suavemente.

Sakura Kinomoto bajo la cabeza exhausta y llena de tristeza.

Pero no permaneció mucho así ya que el lobo se había puesto frente a ella y le había levantado la barbilla…

Se perdió en sus ojos un momento y decidió olvidar todo lo demás…

-"Te amo…"-dijo Syaoran ante la sorpresa de su prometida, que de inmediato comenzó a sonrojarse suavemente.

-"Y nada te va a separar de mi lado…de nuevo…"-Sakura intento hablar pero su prometido no se lo permitió ya que sello sus labios con los de él y la atrapo entre su brazos…

En el árbol mas cercano a ellos se vislumbro una cruel sonrisa

-"Eso ya lo veremos…"-

FIN

……………………………

N/A: Holas!! jejeje…em bueno la verdad no se que decir…ahora si me quede sin palabras jejejejeje, ejem bueno creo que lo primero es…

Si!! este si es el fin!! jajaja perdon por lo otro xD espero no me maten ahora que ya se termino este Fic ajajaja.

:S o no!! mi unica proteccion se ha ido!!WAA!!

mel: muajajajajaj seee, ahora si chicas!! a matar a esta niña!! muajajaja

¬¬ gracias Mel…

Ejem

Bueno creo que lo que de verdad quiero decirles a todos es:

GRACIAS!!!

MIL GRACIAS!!

Por que es gracias a todo su apoyo que decidi salir adelante y terminar con esta historia, que precisamente empeze el 1 de Abril hace un año…

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que sigamos leyendonos en el futuro (por q osi!! aun hay mas!!)

Millones de gracias a todos por su apoyo y por su tiempo, claro! tambien por su reviews xD

Les agradecere siempre el apoyo que han tenido para conmigo y aun mas por su tiempo, se que no todos dejan reviews pero aun asi les agradesco infinitamente su apoyo.

Agradezco las nuevas amistades que aquí he hecho y a alas antiguas que siguen ahí (algunos contra mi voluntad…pero bue…)

Espero que su vida sea de lo mejor.

Atte.

Dark Angel of the Watery Li

(mejor solo watty xD)

_¡¡MIL GRACIAS!!_


	14. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

No mas…de ti…

Es lo único en lo que puedo pensar…lo único que puedo sentir

Que ya no estas…

¿Por qué me dejaste aquí?

Prefería morir mil veces a vivir sin ti…

¡Aun lo hago!

¿Por qué me castigas así?

Recuerdo que dijiste amarme alguna vez…

Pero eso fue antes…

Antes de que te convencieran de lo contrario…

¿Por qué lo hicieron?

¿A ellos los lastime?

¿Te lastime a ti?

¡No lo comprendo!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche caía con lentitud mientras una extensa cabellera azabache se ondeaba en el viento y una dulce voz susurraba cosas que este se llevaba…

-"¿He…?"-se detuvo de repente y volteo su mirada hacia la majestuosa puerta de metal que había junto a ella.

Sus ojos amatistas se clavaron en el edificio que estaba justo detrás de las puertas.

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y clavo la mirada en aquel edificio, después de hacerlo por algunos minutos, una fuerte brisa removió sus ropas y consiguió sacar un pequeño trozo de papel de entre sus ropas…

La joven vio esto y de inmediato lo alcanzo, dando un pequeño salto en el aire…suspiro aliviada.

_-"Casi…"-_pensó

La joven se sonrojo durante unos instantes al tener la nota entre sus dedos, la apretó con fuerza y la acerco a su corazón.

Levanto la mirada y observo fijamente aquella mansión…

-"Y aquí comenzamos de nuevo…"-cerro los ojos con dolor mientras una lagrima salía de ellos-"…otra vez…"- se quedo así y le permitió a su mente divagar por dos segundos

_-"¡Corre!"-había gritado su madre cuando la casa ardiendo se consumía…junto con ella…_

_-"¡Vete ya!"-le había dicho aquel joven mientras le daba ese pequeño trozo de papel…_

-"Es lo único que puedo hacer…"-susurro abriendo los ojos-"Huir…"-volteo a ver aquel majestuoso lugar mientras el sol aun le daba un poco de visión…

El viento soplo y se llevo los rastros de lágrimas…

-"Comencemos de nuevo… ¿Si, Tomoyo?"-se sonrió a si misma

Su mirada amatista se fijo en aquel edificio de nuevo…

…La Mansión Li…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche ya había hecho su aparición…

Una sombra corría a través del bosque oscuro, su largo cabello gris se ondeaba rápidamente y el viento le daba de lleno al rostro…

De sus profundos ojos azules no dejaban de correr lágrimas…

Y de sus labios no paraban de salir palabras rápidas que parecían alguna especie de canto.

-"¡OLVIDA…me…!"-grito al principio pero al final las palabras le salieron estranguladas del fondo de la garganta…

No quería que…

Sacudió la cabeza y susurro algo más…algo que hizo que su cuerpo se iluminara y desapareciera.

-"¡NO!"- grito el joven al tiempo que llegaba al lugar donde la luz se había llevado ala chica….cayo de rodillas al suelo y golpeo el suelo con fuerza…

-"¡¡¿Por qué…?!!"-

La joven salio de la luz y corrió de nuevo, como si no hubiese parado, pero esta ocasión estaba corriendo junto a lo que parecía ser una gran reja de hierro oscuro…una que encerraba a una enorme mansión.

Se detuvo lentamente…volteo a verla, pero esta vez…

Estaba sonriendo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Sabes que es irónico?

Que jamás

JAMAS

Me permitiste decirte…

Lo que yo sentía…

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no me dejabas…Syaoran?

¿Por qué Syaoran?

¿Qué era eso que no pude aprender jamás, Mei?

¿Qué hice mal?

¿Qué hice…?

¿En donde estas?

No te encuentro…

Por favor dímelo…

¿La marca es de verdad?

¿De verdad me odias tanto?

¿Qué te hice?

¿Qué te hice?...

Por favor explícame

¿Qué esta pasando…?

¡¡Por favor!!

Syaoran…yo no entiendo nada…

N/A: Holaa!! X3 oo esto es taan extraño! Después de tanto tiempo sin pasar por aquí!!! X3 se siente raro…en fin, muajajajaja :p tenia q poner esto de epilogo asi q lo siento mucho para los q creian q seria la boda o algo asi…muajajaja soy mala :p

Mel: pero aun asi la pueden matar n.n tienen todo el permiso del mundo

W: ¬¬ aja si como no…ejem en fin ojala sigan recordando este fic, tengan un poco de paciencia que pronto subire la secuela, que según tengo planeado se llamara

"Conociendote"

Si si lo se¡Como me quemo la cabeza buscando títulos!

Jeje perdonen pero es lo mejor q se me ocurrió.

En fin aquí vemos la aparición de dos nuevos personajes uno ya seguramente saben quien es pero el otro noo :p jjojojo bueno bueno sin mas que decir agradezco y respondo los fics del ultimo cap:

KatherinePotterLupin: Holap! Nooo nooo x3 aleja el virus de miii i.i compasión…xD piensa q no habra secuela si no estoy aquí!! Jaejeje gracias por tus cumplidos y pues si, habra secuela, jejeje :p lo siento si te decepciono pero eso tardara…muucho…muajaja digo, si es q llega…muajajajaja

Luna-Box:Holap jejej gracias por el cumplido, jajaja si lo se jajajaja :p gracias por el animo y espero que el epilogo o te gustara o te diera mas ganas de matarme jajaja sayop

Juchiz: Holap! Jajajaja si si por q si no….o.o ni yo hubiera querido saber o.o en fin espero que te guste el epilogo y q me tengas paciencia jajaja gracias por tu apoyo nos vemos

Yohko Bennington: i.i uuuu no te lo creiste i.i q mal… jajaja ntc muajaja claro ahí esta la aclaracion espero que sigas leyendo gracias por tu apoyo nos vemos.

Yhoanaliasakura: jajaja oye q te pasa!!! X3 como osas revelar mi nombre e maldita!!! Jajaja no te creas muajajaja seee a por cierto te hare publicidad :p como tu me pediste jajaja y de echo i.i ya kieren hacerme complot!! No no el dia de miii cumple es para q YOOO me la pase en mi cuartito :p okas nos vemos cuidate osi osi UVA UVAAA

Celina Sosa: Holap jejeje si si lo se espero que me tengas paciencia :p pero no te preocupes por q si habra secuela, muchas gracias por el apoyo cuidate sayop

SOJILU: es SOJILUUU no soffilu hee q te pasa! No lo modifikes!! Jajaja ntc si siii saangre saangre jajaja nonoo puedes venir a perderte pero el dia de mii cumple yooo me kedare en mi cuarto muaajjaja :p ya lo veras!! Si bueno hay la llevo con los otros fics y ps bueno con el q acabo de subir asi q ya vere q pasa, siii tu tambien escribes bien!! Y no me salgas con q no!! Por q si sabes escribir es por q obvio lees mucho asi q no te kejes!! Si SABES!! Y sube un fic!! Eeee adiós

Aryamli: Holap!! Jajaja q divertidoo ¬¬ pero no se vale los dos syaorans son mios!!! Heheh espero q no rompieran nada…de valor…jajaja gracias por tu animo y claro q habra secuela solo tenme un poco de paciencia okas cuidense adiós

Shirikosakura: Holap!! Muaajajaj siii ese era mi objetivo muajajajaja bueno tu duda aclarada y muchas gracias por el apoyoooo cuidate adios

thaLia: Holap!! Jaja gracias por tu apoyooo sii lo se a veces me inspiro oscuramente muajajaja cuidate y si habra secuela por si gustas leerla nos vemos adios

N/A: okas okas ahora solo agregare doss cosas rapidas

1º-SUBI UN NUEVO FIIIICC!!! XD jajaja se llama Odio Enamorarme espero q sea de su agrado es otro fic de S&S asi que espero q pasen a verlo por si gustan, se los agradeceria mucho

2º-jajaja es publicidad…una amiga mia subio su primero fic es de Shaman King jajaja pero me temo q tiene cierto contenido umm como lo podria definir ¿…erotico? Jejej si kreo q es la palabra…nada demasiado fuerte pero si gustan pasar a leerlo se llama LA PAREJA PERFECTA?

Bueno muchas gracias por su atención

Que pasen un bonito dia

Sayop!

PD. jejeje lo siento si la pag de les mando a algunas personas muchos avisos de actualizacion o algo asi...¬¬ tuve problemas con la pag


End file.
